Harrassment
by Rinsita-chan
Summary: Desde el principio sintieron una fuerte atracción desencadenando una aventura furtiva. Sin embargo, lo que empezó como simple deseo podría convertirse en el fin de su solitaria travesía.
1. Vínculo

Todos los meteorólogos de la ciudad habían pronosticado altas temperaturas, y era verdad, el día más caluroso de todo el verano, según dijeron. Sin embargo, Elizabeth podía sentir un sudor invisible tan frío como el descender de un hielo por toda su espalda, sin importar que llevara un atuendo formal algo abrigador.

Se sentía tan estúpida por estar nerviosa, era solo una entrevista….una entrevista…simples preguntas….se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez pero los nervios parecían rondarle con la misma frecuencia que estos pensamientos de aliento.

"La siguiente por favor"-mencionó una alegre secretaria, mientras una muchacha en traje sastre abandonaba la oficina del entrevistador conteniendo las lágrimas. La chica tragó saliva.

"Soy yo"-Lentamente se puso de pie y haciendo un esfuerzo gigantesco por no tambalearse mientras caminaba avanzó hacia la puerta de la oficina, respiró hondo y dando un paso seguro entró.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

Capítulo I

_Vínculo_

* * *

><p>"Buee…"<p>

"Ahórrese las formalidades"-fue interrumpida antes de poder terminar un saludo cortés-

¿qué la retrasó tanto? ¿No le enseñaron que es de mala educación dejar esperando a las personas?….en fin…tome asiento"-

Sin decir nada obedeció. No es que el comentario del sujeto que tenía enfrente, que por cierto mientras hablaba ni siquiera se había dignado en mirarla; hubiera pasado inadvertido pero en ese momento sus neuronas no estaban trabajando al 100% ya que tenía el miedo pintado en la cara.

"Su nombre"-pronunció este

"Hawk…"

"Elizabeth Hawkeye"-volvió a interrumpirla-"Preparatoria terminada, carrera trunca en administración de empresas, experiencia en computadoras, dominio de tres lenguas diferentes...hmm…¿está segura de que tiene 22 años?"

Esta vez los ojos inquisidores del entrevistador por primera vez abandonaron los papeles del escritorio para posarse en la rubia quien lucía un poco confundida ante el cuestionamiento.

"¿Eh?...¡Sí! ¿Por qué la…"

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"-de nueva cuenta le cortó la inspiración-"aparenta menos edad, podría jurar que apenas y alcanza los 18"-su mirada se intensificó, como buscando la mentira en sus ojos.

No obstante y tal vez producto de los nervios, sonrió-"Me lo dicen todo el tiempo"

"¿Qué es lo que espera de este trabajo?-dijo sin darle importancia al tema anterior de lo que pudiera llamarse conversación.

"Bueno, pues primeramente yo…"

"Espera ganar mucho dinero sin mucho esfuerzo solo por tener una cara bonita…."-decía con una clara sonrisa en el rostro mientras recargaba su cabeza en su puño.

¡¿Pero qué demonios se creía este tipo? ¡Ni siquiera la conocía! Como por arte de magia el miedo que en algún momento sintió de duplicó pero transformado en una ira colosal.

"…y por eso apuesto a que usted…."

"¡BASTA!"-gritó. Un segundo de silencio y luego…."¿Creé que por formar parte de una famosa y exitosa compañía le da derecho de tratar a las personas como basura? Usted me preguntó que qué era lo que esperaba de este trabajo, a lo cual iba a responderle que más bien la compañía es la que espera algo de mí, O SEA, MI esfuerzo, MI compromiso y MI completa disposición de laborar. Pero ya no importa porque me voy. ¡Usted hablando de modales y miré de que manera trata a una dama!"

Aún sacando humo por las orejas y chispas por los ojos se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Tenía que irse ya que de seguir quien sabe que podría pasar, no quería ser echada por seguridad….de nuevo.-"¡Con su permiso!"-

"Está contratada"- Se quedó quieta con la mano a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta. "Tiene razón, esa no es la manera de tratar a una dama". Y entonces se giró tan lento que cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenía frente a ella.

"Por favor"-con toda la galantería y delicadeza del mundo tomó su mano depositando un beso en ella-"Acepte mis más sinceras disculpas". Todavía sosteniendo su mano con la cabeza inclinada dirigió su vista hacia su rostro encontrándose con una mujer que no atinaba a lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Entonces me perdona?"-al fin recuperando algo de autocontrol y tomando en cuenta que su situación no estaba como para dejarse llevar por el orgullo asintió.

"Esta bien Señor…Señor…"-dijo tratando de ver un gafete o su nombre grabado en el escritorio

"Roy Mustang"-contestó él

"De acuerdo, acepto sus disculpas Señor Mustang"-afirmó.

"Bien"-dijo soltando su mano para después acercarse a su escritorio y apretar un botón de su escritorio-"Glacier deshazte de todas las aspirantes" "en cuanto a usted Señorita Riza por favor preséntese mañana temprano, pídale su itinerario y otras indicaciones a Glacier"

"¿Riza?"-Ésta parpadeo un par de veces

"Elizabeth es muy largo…o prefiere ¿Eli? ¿Lizzie? ¿Liz-chan?..."

"Riza esta bien, ahora con su permiso"-¬¬

"Propio, la veré mañana"-sin decir nada más salió de la oficina encontrándose con la sala donde anteriormente había estado esperando completamente vacía. ¡Vaya! Glacier era rápida.

"Señorita Hawkeye ¿se encuentra bien?"-escuchó la voz preocupada de la dulce Glacier.

"¿Eh? Sí, eso creo"-respondió tranquilamente

"¿No tendrá fiebre? Tiene la cara roja"-Desde el reflejo de una ventana se observó y fue entonces cuando su cerebro procesó toda la información de los hechos acontecidos hacía unos minutos…¡EL LE HABÍA BESADO LA MANO!...y de una manera tan encantadora….y….¿Acaso le había llamado Riza? ¡No estaba roja, estaba sonrojada! ¿Desde cuando? ¡De seguro él se habría dado cuenta!

Su cerebro había estado congelado entre nervios y enfado pero su cuerpo…¡su propio cuerpo la había traicionado!

* * *

><p>Entró abriendo la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza, estaba cansada con ganas de tirarse en la cama y dormir hasta al otro día, por desgracia no podría, posiblemente se desvelaría leyendo el montón de papeles que le habían entregado en recepción.<p>

"Querida, bienvenida, llegas justo a la hora de la comida, date un baño y ven a comer para que nos cuentes como fue que te contrataron"-una mujer con un delantal blanco le dijo sonriente.

"¿Y me puedes decir cómo sabes que me contrataron?"-pregunto con sorna

"Una madre lo sabe todo, anda y haz lo que te digo"-Riza vio como su madre se retiraba a la cocina, no sin antes haber tomado su saco y su bolsa.

"Sí, sí, ya voy"

Luego de un rato bajó las escaleras, recién bañadita portando un shorcito y una blusa sin mangas con el cabello trenzado; encontrándose con todos en la mesa. Tomó asiento junto a su hermano.

"¿Y bien pelos de elote cómo es que te rechazaron ésta vez, volviste a arrojarle un jarrón al jefe o tal vez lo paralizaste con tu mirada letal?"-retó su hermano

"¡Cállate enano! Quiero que sepas que me contrataron"

"¡Ay no! ¡No puede ser!"-gritó en frustración el chico

"Edward hijo, se supone que tienes que estar feliz"

"¿Cómo estar feliz? ¡Acabo de perder toda mi mesada!"-Riza dejó el vaso del que había estado tomando agua.-"¡¿Es que ya habías apostado tontín?"-gritó enojada

"Bueno ya, dejen eso y mejor celebremos, te felicito hija"-Olvidándose del enano molesto regresó a ver a su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su padre tenía el don de hacerla sonreír sin importar las circunstancias, era tan dulce con ella.

"Sip, aunque debo admitir que estuve a punto de rechazarlo, mi jefe es un idiota"-dijo mientras partía su carne

"Siempre dices eso de todos tus posibles jefes, o son idiotas, pervertidos, mal nacidos, etc…"-Ed comenzaba a comer como un troglodita

"Porque lo son, se creen superiores aunque sean unos perfectos idiotas"-ingirió el primer bocado.

"Cambiando de tema drásticamente, en la mañana llamó Al, él estaba seguro de que te contratarían, te manda mucho saludos y que te quería mucho"-la sola mención de su nombre la hizo palidecer pero intentó parecer calmada lográndolo a medias. "¿E-en serio? Pues gracias"

"Sí, eso mismo le dije yo, tal vez te llame en la noche, así que no apagues tu celular"

"O-ook"-definitivamente haría lo contrario, entre menos contacto tuviera con su hermano mucho que mejor. De hecho el que se fuera a estudiar a otra ciudad había sido un alivio para ella.

Trisha, la madre de Riza, era la segunda esposa de Van (Hohenheim), su padre. De ese matrimonio eran resultado ella y su fastidioso hermano menor Edward. Alphonse era el primogénito adoptivo de Van Hawkeye, quien vivía con su madre en otra ciudad. Desde bebé lo había reconocido como su propio hijo, aunque biológicamente no fueran nada.

Un día el pequeño Al llegó con maleta en mano a su casa. La madre había muerto y su padre tenía que hacerse cargo de él. Por supuesto los primeros meses fueron difíciles pero aprendieron a comprenderse, y fue así como Riza encontró en él a un perfecto hermano mayor. Era tan cariñoso y protector, todo lo contrario a Ed quien pareciera que entre más crecía mayor era su deseo de fregarle la vida.

A pesar de su corta edad al conocerlo siempre supo que Al no era 100% su hermano, sin embargo lo quería como tal. Al nunca dudó del lazo familiar que lo unía a su pequeña hermana, no obstante, no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella.

Cuando esos sentimientos le fueron imposibles retenerlos por más tiempo, le lanzó la bomba a Riza quien casi se desmaya de la impresión. Obviamente le aclaró el cariño que le tenía y éste pretendió entender, pero ya nada fue igual.

Cada que la tocaba, que la abrazaba, el simple hecho de que la viera, no sabía de quien se trataba si el hermano o el hombre. ¡Era tan confuso y doloroso! El nudo que se formaba en su garganta y tanto sentimiento contenido estaban destrozándola física y mentalmente, hasta que un día de la nada, Al decidió irse. Lo que la rubia agradeció al cielo.

El tema nunca volvió a ser tocado y nadie lo sabía a excepción de ellos dos, pero muy a su pesar ella sabía que Al aun guardaba esperanza, la forma en que le hablaba y la trataba por teléfono o cualquier otro medio de comunicación era como cualquier muchacho intentando ligar con ella. ¡Era horrible! ¿Cómo podía decirle que lo amaba y lo extrañaba sin darle oportunidad a que malentendiera eso?

No más juegos de niños, su relación jamás volvería hacer la misma.

Con pesadez se tiró en su cama, había pasado toda la tarde leyendo documento tras documento, y al fin, a la media noche había terminado, algunas cosas le resultaban algo confusas, pero tenía confianza en hacer un buen trabajo sin duda.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando un ruidito familiar la trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Su celular. ¡No lo había apagado! Tendría que contestar, si se trataba de Al se preocuparía y llamaría a casa hasta lograr hablar con ella.

Tomó el aparato nerviosamente y un gran alivio la invadió al ver que solo se trataba de un mensaje. Claro que ese alivio se fue al ver el remitente que efectivamente, era de Al.

_**Liz:**_

_**Disculpa la hora, quería ser el primero en felicitarte. Feliz cumpleaños número 18.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Al**_

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leerme y los invito a seguir esta historia. Con gusto recibo sus comentarios.<p>

**Rinsita-chan.**


	2. Encuentro

¡Hola a todos!

**fandita-eromena:** Gracias por leer y por el comment. Espero también disfrutes el capítulo 2. un beso! =)

**ly-dango:** Gracias, ojalá éste te guste también. besos! ;)

**lulufma:** También tenía tiempo fuera de estos rumbos pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta. Gracias por el comment, nos leemos! :)

**sol-chan**: Muchas gracias, espero sea de tu agrado el cap de hoy. Saluditos! =P

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y a los que no dejan mensaje también un saludo enorme por leer. ¡Qué bueno que siguen aquí!

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes y Riza ya no recordaba que significaba dormir 8 horas diarias, bueno no podía quejarse, la cantidad de dinero que estipulaba en el contrato por sus servicios valía la pena eso y más. Además su trabajo era muy interesante.<p>

Lo mejor es que a pesar de ser su secretaria el trato con Roy Mustang era casi nulo, siempre que llegaba los papeles que debía atender se encontraban en su escritorio y solo muy de vez en cuando la llamaba para dictados o para alguna especificación en tal o cual documento.

Roy era el director de toda la compañía, por lo que era muy práctico y a veces podía parecer algo arrogante. La verdad es que si lo era pero en fin, tenía de qué sentirse: dinero, poder, atractivo y de acuerdo a los rumores un gran séquito de seguidoras.

Riza ignoraba cualquier cosa de su vida privada, apenas y podía hablar de su desempeño laboral por lo que solo se detenía a escuchar. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del reloj que marcaba el fin de su turno y de su laaaargo día. Casi al mismo tiempo recibió una llamada en su celular.

"¿Bueno?"

"Hija, apresúrate, tenemos problemas…"

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo II_

Encuentro

* * *

><p>Caminaba a pasos apresurados, apunto de correr; con el saco colgado en un brazo y la bolsa amenazando con soltarse en el otro por el largo pasillo del hospital, hasta que finalmente se encontró con su madre, al enano y una chica a la que no conocía.<p>

"¡Mamá! ¡¿Cómo está?"-se acercó a ellos

"Bien, bien, perdón por haberte preocupado pero por favor cálmate"-respondió una asustada Trisha al ver la expresión de horror en la cara de su hija. Con calma la tomó de los hombros para que se sentara.

"¿Y qué pasó?"-pronunció notablemente más tranquila

"Discúlpame de verdad, me alteré mucho, mi intención no era asustarte. Estábamos viendo la televisión cuando tu padre empezó a sentirse mal, creímos que se trataba de un infarto, afortunadamente no lo fue, quedó en un susto, solo eso"

"Un gran susto, pero me sorprendió que fuera justo después de mi trabajo"

"En realidad tenemos aquí como dos horas pero esperé hasta que terminaras"-Riza frunció el ceño, su trabajo era importante pero no más que la vida de su papá. Trisha entendió esto. "De haber sido algo grave te hubiera llamado antes"-la chica sonrió.

Ya totalmente calmada preguntó por lo que cuando llegó le había restado importancia.

"¿Quién es está señorita?"-preguntó casi conociendo la respuesta sonriendo pícaramente hacia su hermano. Éste no pudo disimular su sonrojo.

"Winry Rockbell, encantada de conocerla Señorita Elizabeth"-contestó la chica ofreciéndole su mano en forma de saludo.

"Que linda, el gusto es mío, por favor llámame solamente Elizabeth"-dijo correspondiendo la amabilidad por supuesto. La otra chica asintió.

"Perdona que hayas terminado en el hospital Winry-chan, en un momento te llevaremos a tu casa"

"No se preocupe Señora, entiendo la situación"

"Vaya, vaya, bonita y amable, ¿seguro que es amiga tuya gruñón? No la tendrás amenazada ni nada ¿verdad?"-pronunció inquisidoramente

"Claro que no, Ed es un muchacho muy amable ¿No lo crees?"- se adelantó a contestar ella. Esto incrementó el anterior sonrojo del chico. Riza alzó una ceja. ¿Amable? ¿Estarían hablando del mismo Ed? Definitivamente no la tenía amenazada ¡estaba drogada o algo así!

Edward tragó saliva esperando por una respuesta negativa de su hermana. "Si que lo es pero en fin, voy por algo de tomar ¿alguien quiere algo?"-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su bolsa. Todos negaron con la cabeza. "Bueno, entonces ahora vengo"

Se fue caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos. La verdad no tenía sed ni hambre, pero no quería estar sentada. Se había angustiado mucho desde que recibió la llamada de que su padre estaba en el hospital y aunque ya había pasado lo peor, aun tenía ese sentimiento de angustia en el pecho.

Siguió caminando observando a la gente y al edificio tratando de distraerse hasta que encontró el distractor perfecto, un pizarrón lleno de anuncios, listas, fotos, etc; que bien valía la pena observar. Estaba tan entretenida que no sintió una presencia acercarse.

"Riza ¿Pero que está haciendo aquí?"-algo sobresaltada giró para encontrarse con la persona que la había llamado.

"¿Señor Mustang qué hace aquí?"

"Lo siento pero yo pregunté primero"-dijo esbozando una sonrisa bastante sexy.

"Vine a ver a mi…espere no tengo porque contestar eso, no estamos en el trabajo"-contestó volviendo su atención al pizarrón, no podía sostenerle la mirada, ya que sus ojos se iban involuntariamente hacia su boca que no dejaba de sonreír.

"Bueno, bueno, no se alteré, de verdad que pierde los estribos con facilidad. Acompáñeme le invito un café"- Riza lo miró de reojo. "No creo que eso este bien"

"Usted misma lo dijo, no estamos en el trabajo, venga conmigo"-sin más preguntas la tomó del brazo guiándola hasta la cafetería.

Luego de unos minutos ambos caminaban por un pasillo cada uno sosteniendo un humeante café. Roy se acercó a una silla de la sala de espera, invitándola a sentarse también. Ninguno decía nada, y el silencio se volvía cada vez más incómodo, al menos para Riza, ya que el hombre lucía más tranquilo que un muerto.

"Gra…gracias por el café"-trató de decir

"No es molestia, además estaba aburrido, quería a alguien con quien conversar y por lo que vi usted también"-dijo antes de sorber su café. Disimuladamente la chica lo observaba, tomaba el vaso de una manera muy delicada y sorbía muy elegantemente, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco intimidada.

"No es hostigamiento ni nada, pero de verdad me da curiosidad saber que hace aquí"-apartó la mirada del café para verla.

"Pues vine porque…"

"¡Aja! ¡Así te quería encontrar!"-el tonó en que Edward lo pronunció hizo enrojecer a Riza. _"Ahorita vengo, voy por algo de tomar"-_dijo imitando la voz de su hermana.

"Cierra la boca bonachón, tu voz podría asustar a los enfermos"-contestó conteniendo la pena que la invadía. Roy tosió un poco. Ambos regresaron a verlo.

"¡¿Y tu quién eres?-cuestionó en su modo hermano psicópata protector

"¡Edward! Controla tu boca al menos por esta vez. Él es mi jefe, el Señor Roy Mustang".

"Edward Hawkeye"-contestó tomando la mano que le había ofrecido Roy.

"¿Hawkeye? Con que se trata de tu hermano."

"Si así es. Por cierto, ¿qué quieres estornudín?"-Roy se sorprendió al ver la manera en que actuaba su secretaria con su hermano a pesar de su presencia.

"Papá tiene que pasar la noche aquí, mi mamá me pidió que te avisara"

"¿Qué hay de Winry?"-Ed se encogió de hombros apenado."La acompañaré a su casa, si me disculpan"-terminó dándose vuelta.

"Espera"-dijo Riza, Ed solo hizo medio giro y regresó a verla. La chica buscó entre sus cosas y le lanzó las llaves de su carro. Éste la miró interrogante.

"Para que lleves a Blanca Nieves a su casa dormilón. Si le pasa algo a mi carro te juro que te arrepentirás"-ignorando el comentario Ed sonrió agradeciendo el gesto y haciendo una seña de despedida se fue corriendo.

"Lamento la interrupción"-se disculpó.

"No hay problema, por otro lado, yo lamento lo de tu padre"-Riza tensó sus facciones ante la sola mención de su padre, percatándose Roy de esto.

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero si necesitas hablar soy bueno escuchando"-Sin saber porque sintió un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Al percatarse desvió la mirada.

"Tome"-regresó a ver encontrándose con la mano de Roy frente a ella sosteniendo un pañuelo. Sin chistar lo tomó limpiando con cuidado las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

"Gracias…me da mucha…pena de verdad…yo no debería…"-decía secando sus lágrimas.

"Como dijimos, no estamos en el trabajo y aun en el, no está prohibido llorar, además sería horrible que una mujer no pudiera hacerlo"-Su sonrisa era cálida y sincera, al menos eso le parecía...

Van Hawkeye era la cabeza de su familia. Un famoso Ingeniero Civil conocido por la belleza y singularidad de sus obras. Había diseñado puentes y grandes edificios. Por tal motivo con sus ingresos todos llevaban una vida decorosa…hasta ese día.

Hasta el día que su salud ya no le permitió trabajar más. Las manos le temblaban por lo que sus trazos eran irregulares, tenía dificultades al andar y no podía supervisar sus obras, a veces le costaba trabajo pronunciar las palabras por lo que sus trabajadores no le entendían, el cansancio era insoportable y en su piel habían aparecido varias manchas lo que provocaba asco en la gente y temor a un contagio. Era el fin.

Los doctores no encontraban el motivo de su mal ni la rapidez de su propagación, habían logrado estabilizarlo mediante un tratamiento el cual no era la cura, solo retrasaba lo inevitable. Los medicamentos eran tan caros que pronto se quedaron sin dinero, incluso tuvieron que vender algunas cosas. Trisha empezó a vender comida y a ganar dinero mediante trabajitos que le surgían. Alphonse vivía de la herencia de su madre que apenas y alcanzaba para él mismo. Elizabeth había tenido que abandonar la universidad para buscar trabajo y ayudar para que Edward corriera con mejor suerte y pudiera seguir estudiando.

No importaba que tuviera que abandonar sus sueños, nada era más importante que la vida de su padre, cualquier precio era poco comparado con eso. Pero a veces, solo a veces, deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Cuando escuchó de su madre que estaba en el hospital se sintió desesperada pensando que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Pero lo peor es que, muy en el fondo había sentido alivio, si él se iba, tal vez podría retomar sus sueños.

"Y por eso…por eso…me siento tan miserable"-en ese punto las lágrimas eran incontenibles. De hecho habían tenido que irse a un lugar más alejado para no perturbar a las demás personas.

"Sus padres deben estar orgullosos de usted"-Negó con la cabeza."¿Cómo podrían…alegrarse de semejantes pensamientos?…soy una egoísta"

"Sacrificarse por los demás no puede ser considerado egoísta"

"No lo hago por los…demás…sino…por mí, el pensar….que mi tiempo se des..perdició me dolió y…el sentir…alivio por…por…¡es horrible!." "Soy horrible…"-susurró mordiendo su labio inferior mientras hundía la cabeza en sus manos.

Roy avanzó intentando abandonar el lugar y cuando quedó junto a ella puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Vamos, la llevo a su casa"

En todo el camino nadie dijo nada. El único movimiento que hizo Riza fue cuando escribió un mensaje para su mamá avisándole que regresaba a casa, luego de eso apagó su móvil.

"Es esa"-señaló su casa sin muchas ganas, y al notar que todas las luces estaban apagadas supo que estaba vacía. ¡Ese enano!

"¿Eh?"-sin darse cuenta el carro se había detenido y Roy le estaba ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a bajarse. La aceptó sin pensarlo mucho.

"Señorita, está servida"-Riza agradeció la oscuridad de la noche ya que así pudo esconder su sonrojo. No podía verse pero sentía la sangre acumularse en su rostro.

"Gr..gracias"-caminó despacio hasta su casa y pudo ver desde la ventana como Roy se había esperado hasta que entrara para marcharse.

Sin prender una sola luz subió hasta su recámara hasta tumbarse en la cama boca abajo con la ropa puesta. Le ardían los ojos y le dolía la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando recordó que no le había devuelto el pañuelo con el que secó sus lágrimas. Lo sostuvo en su mano, estaba bastante húmedo pero conservaba un rico olor a Hugo Boss. La acercó a su rostro tratando de conservar ese aroma en su memoria.

"Gracias….Roy Mustang"-susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>Nos leemos la próxima semana con el capítulo siguiente. Espero sus reviews encantada.<p>

Besitos a todos! n_n

**Rinsita-chan**


	3. Preludio

¡Hola a todos!

**fandita-eromena:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad me alegraron muchísimo y me motivan a continuar con esta historia. Un beso!

* * *

><p>Sin abrir los ojos, despertó al escuchar un asotón de la puerta principal de la casa, seguramente el enano había llegado al fin. Sin más demora intentó volver a dormirse…sin éxito. Frustrada se despertó, tirando la sábana con la que estaba tapada. Espera…¿sábana? También se dio cuenta que ya no tenía sus zapatillas y su cabello estaba suelto.<p>

Caminando entre la penumbra de su cuarto abrió las cortinas encontrándose con los poderosos rayos del sol casi dejándola ciega. En cuanto recuperó la visión buscó su reloj a toda costa.

En otra parte de la casa, Edward desayunaba tranquilamente en la cocina un tazón de cereal mientras leía lo que decía la caja. Su madre acababa de retirarse de nueva cuenta al hospital, había venido solo a cambiarse y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Un fuerte sonido de la planta alta casi lo hace tirar su tazón y luego por toda la manzana se escuchó un grito desgarrador…

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡YA ES MUY TARDE!"

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo III_

Preludio

* * *

><p>Estaba muerta, pérdida, acabada y lo peor…. ¡DESPEDIDA!. Roy era un hombre bastante estricto, no habría forma de conseguir su perdón, seguramente la despediría. Pero bueno, no podía huir, al menos tenía que pedir una disculpa. Aunque comenzaba a preguntarse si la disculpa sería por llegar tarde o por….<p>

Pronto dejó de correr, y se quedó parada en el pasillo que la conducía hacia la oficina de su jefe. Sintió su corazón agitado y puso su mano en el pecho tratando de controlarlo. Estaba totalmente roja por el esfuerzo pero también el recuerdo del día anterior hacia fluir la sangre a su cara. La sacudió un poco y a pasos firmes caminó hasta la entrada.

Respiró profundo pasando por la estancia hasta encontrarse con…

"¿Señorita Glacier?"-la miró confundida. Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio revisando papeles, ¡sus papeles!. Riza bajo la mirada. ¿Ni siquiera le darían oportunidad de disculparse?

"¡¿Pero que está haciendo aquí?"-pudo escuchar el tono recriminatorio de Glacier, lo que le dio unas ganas increíbles de llorar que con mucho esfuerzo contuvo. "Señorita Hawkeye, tiene que descansar, regrese a su casa para que el lunes esté como nueva"-está parpadeo un par de veces.

"¿No estoy…despedida?"-la puerta de la oficina de Roy se abrió dejándose ver. Por la cara que puso se imaginó que se extrañaba de verla. "Riza venga de inmediato a mi oficina"

Habían pasado cinco minutos y Roy seguía con la mirada fija en unos papeles, mientras ella se sentía consternada sentada frente a él.

"Quite esa cara de regañada"-dijo por fin pero una vez más sin mirarla.

"No es que yo…"

"¿Usted?..."

"Siento mucho lo de ayer y siento aún más el haber llegado tan tarde sin avisar"

"No"

"¿No?"

"Por el contrario, lamento haberla hecho llorar y como le dijo Glacier tómese el día, no se lo descontaré"

"Se lo agradezco mucho en verdad"-contestó inclinando la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

"¿Va a perder más tiempo? Váyase ya y no me quite el mío.

"Sí como diga"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, todavía pensando en todo lo que había acontecido alrededor se su jefe, el Señor Roy Mustang. Parecía un persona muy amable, le costaba imaginar que ese hombre fuera un vil y mujeriego, seguramente eran puras habladurías. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando vio unos papeles en el parabrisas.

Con fastidio los tomó y al revisarlos se percató de que eran dos boletos para el parque de diversiones. De inmediato se sonrojó. Acaso se trataría de ¿Roy?. Por estar distraída no se dio cuenta cuando dos manos taparon sus ojos, lo que intensificó el color carmín de sus mejillas.

"¿Adivina quien soy?"

"¿R-Roy?"-dijo casi en un suspiro

"¡¿Quién diablos es Roy?"

Inmediatamente las manos la liberaron y asustada se giró para quedar de frente con el sujeto.

"¿Qué haces aquí…Al?"

"Primero responde quién es ese tal Roy, ¿acaso es tu novio?"-dijo tomándola de un brazo totalmente alterado.

"¡No! No es mi novio, además, ¡eso no te incumbe!"

"¡Claro que me incumbe! ¿Te gusta? ¿Sales con él?"

"¡Basta! ¡Me lastimas!"-trató de alejarlo con su brazo pero Al intensificó su agarre.

"¡Contesta!"

"¡Sólo es un viejo compañero, acabo de hablar con él por eso pensé que se trataría del mismo!"-mintió

Al no la soltó pero se calmó y disminuyó su agarre.

"Lo siento, no sé porqué me puse así, solamente quería darte un bonita sorpresa pero me volvió loco el pensar que….bueno no importa"

Riza se soltó bruscamente. "¿Cómo puedes pensar en ir al parque de diversiones cuando mi papá está en el hospital?"

"¿Papá está en el hospital?"-dijo totalmente consternado

"¿No lo sabías?"-Respondió también más tranquila.

"Edward no me lo dijo cuando llamé ¿Es muy grave?"

"Creo que no, en este momento iba camino al hospital"

"Te sigo, yo también voy"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Al hijo, qué sorpresa!"-Trisha corrió a abrazarlo

"Hola, ¿cómo está papá?"

"Mejor, por ahora duerme, mañana lo darán de alta"

"¿Acaso es la voz de mi querido Al?"

"Papa, despertaste"-se acercó hacia su cama. Todos hicieron lo mismo

"¿Cómo te sientes querido?"

"Un poco cansado pero muy bien, feliz de tener a mi hijo de regreso. Y dime ¿qué trae por aquí? Espero que estas mujeres no te hayan asustado con mi recaída"

"La verdad no tenía idea de que estuvieras aquí, vine para invitar a Liz al parque de diversiones, por su empleo y por su cumpleaños, aunque algo atrasado"-dijo un poco apenado.

"¿Y entonces por qué siguen parados en mi habitación?"

"Papá, no creo que sea buen momento, me preocupa que tú…"-intervino Riza

"Sin pretextos, irás al parque con Al, diviértanse por mí"

"Pero papá"

"Sin peros, salgan de aquí"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿A qué juego quieres subir?"

Al y Riza iban agarrados de la mano caminando por el enorme parque.

"Liz…"

"¿Mande?"

"¿Qué a qué otro juego te quieres subir?"

"El que tu quieras estará bien"

"Liz, por favor, trata de divertirte, hazlo por papá"-La rubia lo miró con ternura y levemente asintió. Y así subieron a la montaña rusa, a las tazas locas, entraron a la casa del terror, comieron un algodón de azúcar y finalmente subieron al carrusel.

"¿No te parece algo infantil?"-Mencionó Al

"Sabes que amo el carrusel, además yo soy la que debería quejarse, a ti te tocó un buen caballo, yo no sé sobre qué animal extraño estoy sentada"-dijo con un puchero.

"Es cierto jajaja. La vida es como un carrusel sube, baja y aunque da tantas vueltas casi siempre terminas en el lugar donde empezaste"

"Así es, sin mencionar que nunca sabes dónde estás sentada"-ambos rieron

El carrusel se detuvo. "Lo ves, ni sentí el tiempo"

"Ya es algo tarde, será mejor que vayamos a casa"

Media hora más tarde llegaron encontrando la casa vacía.

"Que raro, pensé que al menos Ed estaría en casa"

"Sábado por la noche ¿Rumpulstinquin en casa? ¿De qué enano hablas?"

"Casi olvido que el pequeño Ed entró en la adolescencia"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, cada día es más insoportable"

El silencio se hizo presente, sin darse cuenta ya no tenían de qué hablar y Riza comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

"Tengo hambre"-dijo casualmente Al.

"Creo que en la nevera hay unos bocadillos o por lo menos debe haber leche y cereal"-La joven se dio media vuelta e intentó subir las escaleras pero Al la tomó del brazo.

"Espera, ¿no vas a comer?"

"No tengo apetito"

"Entonces acompáñame"-Intentó subir pero nuevamente su medio hermano la jaló. –"Por favor"

Preparó café y ambos se sentaron en el ante comedor. La rubia solamente sorbía de su taza y el joven comía las sobras del almuerzo.

"¿Y qué tal tu trabajo?"

"Muy bien, superó mis expectativas y ¿el tuyo?"

"Recibí un ascenso, uno grande"

"¡Eso es maravilloso! Felicidades"

"Aunque requiere un traslado"

"¿A dónde?"

"Aquí, en Central"

Tiró la taza y aprovechó el levantarse por un trapo para mostrar su desconcierto sin que el chico lo notara.

"¿Regresarás a casa?"-dijo aún de espaldas

"No, alquilaré un departamento, el sueldo que recibiré es muy bueno"

"Que bien"

"Pero no sabes la mejor parte"

"¿ Cuál?"-la joven limpiaba la mesa

"Trabajaré en empresas Automail!"

"¿Automail? Eso significa que…"

"Laboraremos en la misma empresa"-afirmó emocionado.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado y nuevamente los invito a escribir sus comentarios.<p>

Que tengan una excelente semana.

Besos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	4. Atracción

¡Hola a todos!

**fandita-eromena:** Muchas gracias por comentar. Quise experimentar un poco con el personaje de Al, es un chico tranquilo y noble pero también algo salvaje jeje. Nos leemos!

**sol-chan:** Gracias por el review, si Al tiene una personalidad algo complicada, puede ser muy tierno pero estoy descubriendo su lado agresivo y posesivo ;). Y qué decir de Roy, es un bombón jaja. un beso!

* * *

><p>Riza miró su ventana sin levantarse, estaba un poco nublado pero aún se veían algunas estrellas. Dirigió su vista al reloj y vio con desagrado que faltaba casi una hora para levantarse. Sin ganas de volver a dormir terminó de despertarse y comenzó a arreglarse para el trabajo.<p>

Como era de esperar apenas y uno de los guardias había llegado a la empresa, el estacionamiento estaba desierto y apenas comenzaba a asomarse el sol. Estaba nerviosa, tenía que reconocerlo. Faltaban unas cuantas semanas para que Al regresara a Central y para mayor desgracia a su empleo, deseaba con toda su alma que no lo instalaran en un área cercana a la de ella.

Pensaba esperar en el auto una media hora más por lo menos para entrar a la oficina, pero fue cuando vio el carro del Señor Mustang estacionarse. Seguramente él no la había visto pero siguió cada uno de sus pasos, la forma tan sexy en la que abandonó el auto, la forma todavía más sexy en al que ajustó sus lentes de sol muy al estilo de "I wear my sunglasses at night", y la manera irresistible en la que entró en el edificio. Debería ser un delito poseer tanta sensualidad.

Lentamente bajó del auto y al entrar saludó al policía jovialmente. Traía puesta una falda sastre un poco debajo de las rodillas color rosa pastel, zapatillas blancas a juego con su blusa algo desabotonada, una corsetería discreta y un chongo.

Llegó al departamento administrativo y abrió una de las puertas. Estaba casi en penumbra, totalmente sólo. Pasó por el recibidor hasta llegar a su oficina. Dejó su bolsa además su saco en el escritorio y vio que la puerta de la oficina del jefe estaba cerrada y al parecer no había nadie dentro porque se veía demasiado oscura.

Se escucharon unos pasos dentro del recibidor y se puso tensa. Cada vez los sintió más cerca hasta que se detuvieron justo detrás de ella. Sin pensarlo se giró totalmente dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo IV_

Atracción

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta súbitamente tras no recibir respuesta al tocar varias veces. Se llevó una gran decepción al encontrar su cama hecha. Quería despedirse aunque se tratara de cuestión de días para regresar.<p>

"Al ¿qué sucede?"

"Edward, lo siento, ¿te desperté?"

"No te preocupes, tengo que ir a clases, ¿viniste a despedirte de Elizabeth?"

"Si pero creo que no la alcancé"

"Que raro, ella suele irse como a esta hora si no se queda dormida"

"Tal vez tuvo una emergencia"

"Si en fin, me voy a bañar"

"Ok, yo voy a preparar el desayuno"-El chico observó con nostalgia la habitación y suspiró. – Mi querida Elizabeth, la emergencia era no verme ¿cierto? -susurró mientras cerraba la puerta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Llega temprano"

"¿Se-señor Mustang?"

"Tiene muy mala vista"

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Paso junto a mí y ni siquiera me notó, por un instante pensé que me había ignorado"-sonrió

"Lo lamento, vengo un poco distraída"-se llevó una mano a la cabeza

"Me di cuenta, por cierto ¿qué la trae por aquí a estas horas?"-Apenas distinguía su silueta pero podía intuir su odiosa mirada sarcástica.

"No podía dormir y vine antes"

"Qué curioso, yo igual"

"¿En serio?"

"No, siempre llego a esta hora…me gusta el silencio"-dijo paseando su mano por una de las mejillas de la rubia-"me agrada la oscuridad"-con unos de sus dedos acarició sus labios haciendo círculos-"pero sobretodo…"-se inclinó para besarla-"lo inesperado"

Por instinto dio un paso atrás chocando contra el escritorio haciendo un fuerte sonido que llegó con las luces.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?"

Tan aturdida estaba que el golpe le pasó desapercibido tanto como el hecho de que un guardia había entrado.

"Esta bien, la sorprendí un poco es todo"-respondió Roy con mucha casualidad. El pelinegro caminó hasta el hombre para atenderlo, mientras la joven aprovechó para encontrar refugio en el baño.

Se lavó la cara y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Las gotas descendían con gracia de su blanco rostro. Llevó sus manos al pecho para sentir los agitados latidos de su corazón, apenas contenía la respiración.

"Toc toc, lista o no voy a entrar"-tarareó Roy

"No puede, es el baño de chicas"-gritó como pudo

"Eso me motiva más, ahí voy"

Tal como amenazó entró al sanitario encontrándose con la cara mojada de su secretaria. Éste empezó a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"-dijo molesta mientras tomaba una toalla de papel y se secaba. Al terminar intentó salir pero Roy se ponía en su camino cada que quería pasar.

"¿Cuántos años tiene? Déjeme pasar"

"En noviembre cumpliré 30"

"Me alegra, ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo qué hacer"

El pelinegro se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar pero le sostuvo la mano.

"Riza…esto no ha terminado"-y la soltó. Conteniendo la respiración, la mujer abandonó el baño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron dos días y ni siquiera lo había visto, sus planes para evitarlo habían sido todo un éxito, además de que no era habitual verlo seguido. Fue entonces cuando una memoria USB cayó en su escritorio.

"Tiene que revisar los 100 documentos de la carpeta "Unidades nuevas" antes de irse"-Sonrió Mustang

"¿Todos?"-respondió atónita

"La mitad por lo menos, a las ocho y media apagan las luces pero pediré que dejen corriente en este piso para que al menos pueda mantener la computadora encendida"

"Mi hora de salida es a las ocho y faltan solamente treinta minutos"

"Lo sé pero trabajo es trabajo ¿no? Además le pagaré las horas extras"-Como siempre le gustaba tener la última palabra, así que no tuvo la oportunidad de objetar, porque cuando quiso hacerlo él ya estaba dentro de su oficina.

Estaban por dar las nueve y Riza apenas leía el documento 20. La habitación se encontraba iluminada únicamente por la luz azul emitida por la máquina, todo el lugar estaba en penumbras.

Se encontró con unos planos muy complicados sobre prótesis y esas cosas con términos muy especializados.

"No entiendo"-murmuró

"Es muy sencillo, le explicaré"-De la nada Roy puso la mano sobre la suya y movió el mouse, poniendo su cabeza muy cerca de la de Riza. Rápidamente y con detalles explicó cada cosa, las cuales la joven no atinó a comprender de lo nerviosa que se sentía.

"¿Quedó claro?"-La chica no respondió y él entendió la razón, ya que sentía los nervios de la chica. Aprovechando el control de su mano la jaló para que ambos quedaran de pie, frente a frente.

"¿Señor Mustang?"-Éste aprovechó para besarla en un rápido movimiento. Estaba tan impresionada que no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedó ahí parada, recibiendo los besos de un hombre que apenas conocía.

Roy sujetó ambas manos de la chica y las guió hasta su espalda. Luego llevó las propias a la cintura de Riza, abrazándola con fuerza, lo que provocó que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. Lenta y espontáneamente comenzó a responder sus besos, aún cuando le era difícil seguir el ritmo del pelinegro.

Ambos se miraron sin aliento por un segundo y aunque estaba sonrojada no quería dejar de mirarlo. Poco a poco Roy bajó su cabeza y empezó a besar el cuello de la joven mientras desabotonaba su blusa. Ella arqueó la espalda tirando un vaso consigo.

El sonido del cristal tocando el suelo la trajo de vuelta. Empujando a Roy de manera poco delicada.

"¿Elizabeth?"-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y confusión, se sentía demasiado aturdida. Casi por instinto tomó su bolsa y salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En todo el camino no dejó de llorar y manejó hasta su casa sin darse cuenta. Detuvo el auto y recargó su cabeza en el volante, se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a su familia. Muchas sensaciones la invadían, ninguna conocida por lo que la única manera de expresarlas era a través del llanto.

Su celular empezó a sonar y lo buscó desesperadamente entre sus cosas, hasta encontrarlo.

_**Starbucks edificio Central. 10 minutos.**_

_**Roy**_

Respiró hondo e inútilmente trató de disimular los ojos llorosos. Encendió el auto pensando que huir de él no era la respuesta.

Estacionó el auto y dio un retoque a su maquillaje antes de bajar. Empujó la puerta encontrando el lugar repleto, lo que le dio cierto aire de seguridad. Miró a su alrededor y no había ni rastro del hombre que buscaba. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

"Ven"-Roy la tomó de la mano y ella se dejó guiar. Subieron por las escaleras y salieron a uno de los balcones, obteniendo privacidad, lo que resultó poco grato para la joven.

"Siéntate"-dijo ofreciéndole una silla. Ambos se sentaron frente a dos cafés humeantes. Él tomó un poco pero Riza seguía con la mirada perdida, tratando de encontrar coherencia a su situación.

"Nunca quise asustarte"-Sus miradas se encontraron.-"Pero la única forma de que te dieras cuenta"

"¿De qué?-susurró

"De la enorme atracción que existe entre nosotros, bueno al menos de mí hacia a ti la hay y comprobé que no te soy indiferente"

Se sonrojó a más no poder."No es nadie para decir eso"-espetó poniéndose de pie. Roy comenzó a reír. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- "No te vayas, siéntate, eso es algo que me encanta de ti, eres demasiado impulsiva y apasionada"-

Volvió a su silla con la mirada desviada-"Y bueno, para qué me trajiste aquí, ya nos hablamos de tú ¿verdad? Después de todo debes pensar que soy una cualquiera"

"En lo absoluto, si fuera así no me habría tomado la molestia de verte aquí. Sabes Elizabeth, soy un ser humano muy directo, por lo que iré al grano, no soy hombre de compromisos, en cuanto a relaciones personales, pero tampoco soy un tirano o desalmado que guste de jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Quiero una "relación" a corto plazo que pueda terminarse en cualquier momento, sin rencores ni resentimientos"

"No entiendo por qué me dices esto"

"Amo tu ingenuidad, querida Elizabeth"

"¿Y bien?"

"Muy sencillo, estoy pidiéndote que seamos amantes"

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y los invito a dejar sus comentarios. Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy, les deseo un feliz San Valentín y una excelente semana.<p>

Besos y abrazos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	5. Deseo

¡Hola a todos!

**laura-eli89:** Muchas gracias por el review y que bueno que te animaste a leer esta historia. Espero te siga gustando ya que siguen muchas cosas interesantes. Un beso!

**fandita-eromena:** Lo sé, ese Roy es un descarado pero creo que es algo de lo que más me gusta de su personalidad además es mucho más grande que Riza y mucho más vividito jeje. Un beso. Nos leemos!

**CC. Hawkeye:** Ya verás que pasará, las cosas se van a poner más y más interesantes lo prometo. Gracias por el comment y también que hayas pasado un lindo día. =)!

**Andyhaikufma:** Me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia, verás que cada capítulo se pone mejor. Un abrazo!

Antes de que empiecen a leer quiero avisarles que este capítulo incluye escenas de tipo sexual un poco explícito. No es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de contenido y a pesar del tema busqué no hacerlo muy meloso pero tampoco vulgar. Lo advierto porque si me ha tocado quienes no les gusta o son un poco sensibles a este material (lo cual respeto), mi intención no es ofender a nadie, es entretenimiento y darle un toque un poco más real y humano a la historia. De cualquier forma si no quieren leerlo es casi lo último de la historia y voy a señarlarlo con **** y con que lean el último renglón creo que no le perderán el hilo a lo que viene. Gracias!

* * *

><p>Llegó a casa sin hacer ruido, subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en su alcoba. Dejó su bolsa y se sentó frente al tocador. Con la yema de sus dedos delineó sus labios, tratando de conservar el sabor y la textura de los de Roy.<p>

Fue entonces cuando recayó en lo que significaría ser amante de Roy.

"Pronto…me acostaré con él ¿verdad?"-Se dijo así misma totalmente sonrojada pensando en lo que había pasado en el café...

La sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar, al mismo tiempo que la confusión y el miedo. Al notarlo él sostuvo sus manos.

"Riza, no me malinterpretes, esto no tiene que ver con tu trabajo, jamás te chantajearía con eso, si aceptas quiero que sea por decisión propia"

Soltó sus manos y caminó hacia la orilla del balcón, contempló por instantes la ciudad. Tenía miedo de admitir que ella también lo quería, desde un principio había sentido cierta atracción pero después de haberlo besado, sabía que no era mero gusto, por primera vez experimentaba lo que debía ser…..deseo.

La rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y ella no renegó, solamente giró su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

"No voy a presionarte, iremos a la velocidad que tu elijas"- Riza asintió y cayó rendida a sus besos.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo V_

Deseo

* * *

><p>Era domingo por la mañana y Riza se despertó de muy buen humor, se vistió, tomó un vaso de jugo y salió de casa. Llegó al centro comercial, rezando por encontrar algo que se ajustara a su presupuesto. Entró a una tienda de lencería.<p>

"¿Qué preferirá Roy? ¿Encajes o telas lisas?"

"¿Buscaba algo en especial señorita?"-preguntó una de las empleadas.

"No, bueno sí, es que no sé por cual decidirme"

"¿Qué clase de persona es su novio?"

"¿Novio? Pues….es muy guapo y decidido, puede parecer algo arrogante"-respondió preguntándose si llamarlo su novio estaría bien.

"Hmm….creo que le gustarán las cosas atrevidas, aunque el encaje da cierta sensualidad, mira este"

La encarada le mostró un conjunto negro, el cual consistía en un bra de media copa, unas pantaletas que se unían a unas medias por medio de ligas. La rubia se sonrojó con solo pensar el estar vestida así frente a Roy.

Dos horas más tarde salía de la tienda con algunos atuendos que deberían agradar a Roy. Escuchó el rugir de su estómago junto con el timbre de su celular, lo sacó y se alegró muchísimo al descubrir que era de él.

**Te veo en el Hotel California, en una hora princesa.**

**Saludos **

**Roy**

Había llegado con veinte minutos de retraso. Le dedicó demasiado tiempo a su arregló que perdió la noción del tiempo. Lo buscó por el lobby sin éxito. Se acercó a recepción para preguntar.

"Disculpe busco al Señor Mustang"

"Oh usted debe ser la señorita Hawkeye, está hospedado en la suite 203, sea bienvenida"

"Gracias"

Tomó el ascensor y estuvo frente a la puerta 203 más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado. Tocó la puerta e inmediatamente fue abierta.

"Llegas tarde princesa"

"Lo siento, había tráfico"

"Está bien entra, ponte cómoda"

"Wow, qué bonita habitación, además la vista es excelente"

"Sabía que te gustaría, por cierto ¿ya comiste algo?"-Riza negó con la cabeza

"Que bien, encargué pasta, enseguida la traerán"

"Gracias"-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

Veía con aparente atención el acabado de las paredes de la habitación para tratar de olvidar los nervios que sentía, sin éxito alguno claro. Por otra parte, debía admitir que sentía….ansiedad, sorpresa…¿deseo?

"Pareces muy entretenida"

"¿Eh?"

Roy estaba sentado a su lado, tan guapo como siempre. Vestía un pantalón negro sastre y una camisa azul desabotonada un poco más de lo habitual. Olía tan delicioso como el pañuelo que le había prestado aquel día.

"Riza, cuando te quedas mirándome de esa forma tan intensa es imposible aguantar mis ganas de besarte"

Cuando Riza parpadeo Roy ya la estaba besando, de una manera que si no estuviera sentada se habría caído de rodillas. Respondió el beso siguiendo sus instintos, obedeciendo ese deseo que le provocaba su jefe. Respingó un poco cuando una de sus manos varoniles desabrochó el broche de su blusa, pero sorprendiéndose a sí misma, su deseo se incrementó.

Aventuró una de sus delicadas manos en el pecho de Roy, por debajo de la tela, haciéndolo vibrar. La acostó no muy delicadamente en la cama devorándola a besos, fue entonces cuando el timbre los interrumpió.

"Debe ser la pasta…espera un momento princesa"

Riza se incorporó rápidamente, gracias al cielo la suite era lo sufrientemente grande como para tener un área de comedor, lejos de la recámara, sino el mesero se habría percatado de lo que estaba pasando.

Puso una mano en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos agitados de su corazón.

"Wow…te ves hermosa Elizabeth, y tan sensual, que podría comerte en este instante pero por ahora ven conmigo, comamos juntos"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bienvenida señorita Rebecca"- decía el mayordomo haciendo una leve reverencia.

"¡Rebecca! ¡Querida! Me da tanto gusto verte, estas tan hermosa como de costumbre"

"Lo mismo digo de usted Señora, los años no pasan por usted"

"Favor que me haces, y ya no me llames Señora, dime Dante, ven pasa, Fuerey llévanos un poco de té al jardín"

"Enseguida madame"

Ambas mujeres caminaron por la enorme mansión hasta llegar a un hermoso comedor en el jardín, donde había un pequeño lago artificial.

"Señora…Dante, ¿Cómo se encuentra todo?"

"¿Te refieres a mi irreverente hijo Roy?"

"En su mayoría"-sonrió

"Pues…igual que siempre, rebelde, apuesto y engreído"

"Lo sé, pero en el fondo es una gran persona"

"Si, y sé que será un gran padre. Muero de ganas por tener un nieto corriendo en esta casa. Espero que esta vez terminen de formalizar su compromiso"

"Por supuesto, en esta ocasión vengo para quedarme, no dejaré ir a Roy y le prometo que pronto recibirá la gran noticia de que será abuela"

"¡Eso me hace tan feliz! Aunque quiero que las cosas se hagan como se deben, primero la boda. Rebecca, eres la mujer ideal para mi hijo"

"Gracias, espero que Roy opine lo mismo, lo conozco y sé que es todo un Don Juan"

"Así es pero no te preocupes, no aceptaré a ninguna mujer que no seas tú"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apenas y pudo comer, el hambre se había esfumado tan rápido como Roy la había besado.

"Comes muy poco Riza, por eso estas tan delgada"

"Gracias"

"Riza…¿quieres continuar?"

"Gracias, estoy satisfecha."

Roy se arrodilló a su lado y puso una mano en su mejilla.

"No me refiero a la comida, sino a lo de hace rato. El hecho de que estemos solos en una habitación no implica que pase nada, dije que seguiría tu ritmo y lo respetaré. Llegaré hasta donde tú me lo permitas. "La rubia bajó la mirada.

Un silencio los invadió a ambos y luego…

"Te llevaré a tu casa…"

"Espera…no sé si esto sea lo correcto no pero ahora lo que siento es…te deseo Roy y quiero ser tuya"

Aún sonrojada veía a Roy con tanta seguridad y entrega que él no pudo resistirse. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

******Ambos se besaron y acariciaron apasionadamente, hasta quedar en ropa interior. Roy estando sobre ella se quedó quieto y la contempló.

"Eres preciosa, y ese conjunto me encantó"

"Quería lucirlo para ti"-dijo con seguridad

"Me encantaría dejártelo puesto pero tengo la certeza de que tu cuerpo será aún más hermoso desnudo"

La rubia alzó un poco su espalda para que Roy pudiera desabrochar su brassiere. Fascinado por la belleza y voluptuosidad de sus pechos el joven los acarició y lamió con intensidad. Mientras ella jugueteaba con su espalada bien formada.

Roy quitó la última prenda que faltaba y la miró a los ojos.

"Riza…Elizabeth…eres perfecta, deseo probarte y después entrar en ti, ¿quieres que siga?"-Sonrojada asintió.

Delicadamente abrió sus piernas y sostuvo su cadera. Lentamente acercó su cabeza y comenzó a saborearla. Los movimientos de su lengua le provocaron sensaciones que nunca había experimentado, tanto que los gemidos salieron solos de su boca y un dolor empezó a invadirla en su intimidad. Su sabor y el sonido de sus labios hacían que la excitación del pelinegro se incrementara.

"Eres deliciosa"-luego de eso se acomodó sobre ella, listo para unir sus cuerpos.

"Princesa, ¿estás segura?"-preguntó

"Hazlo"

Roy se acomodó el preservativo y trató de entrar de golpe. Fue entonces cuando sintió una fuerza que le impedía entrar en su totalidad, en ese instante el sonido de dolor de la joven invadió sus sentidos seguido por el de las lágrimas. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la carita de un ángel, envuelta en llanto.

Se separó de la joven con un sentimiento que no sabía reconocer. Percibió un ligero olor a sangre, el cual venía de una pequeña mancha roja de la sábana así como del rastro que había quedado en el condón.

"Elizabeth…"

Volvió a mirarla y ya no vio a aquella chica sensual y algo atrevida, sino a una muchacha delicada e inocente, desprotegida. Luego de unos segundos reconoció aquel sentimiento que lo invadía y comenzaba a ahogarlo, algo que no había sentido jamás en toda su vida: el dolor y arrepentimiento por lastimar a otros.

"No puede ser…Dios….Elizabeth….tu eres…eras…virgen"

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre los invito a dejar sus comentarios.<p>

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización. Que tengan linda semana.

Besos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	6. Mentira

¡Hola a todos!

**Andyhaikufma: **Hola! Gracias por el comment, si lo sé, es todo un embrollo la historia de Riza pero era difícil que rechazara una oferta así, no sólo porque Roy es muy guapo y a ella le encanta, sino por su juventud, al menos he tratado de sus reacciones sean de acuerdo a su edad e inexperiencia. Un beso!

**sol-chan**: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! A pesar de las circunstancias Roy es un caballero =) y Riza solo se esta dejando llevar. saludos y gracias por los reviews!

**laura-eli89**: Muchas gracias, que bueno que van gustando los personajes, verás que la historia se pone cada vez mejor. nos leemos!

**CC. Hawkeye: **Me alegra que te gustara y disculpa la demora. Espero este cap también te emocione tanto. un beso!

**fandita-eromena**: Gracias por el review, que bueno que te gustó. Riza se esta dejando llevar por sus emociones y falta de experiencia pero es una chica inocente, verás como van evolucionando las cosas. Saludos!

Gracias por sus reviews y disculpen la demora.

* * *

><p>"¿Roy?...¿qué pasa?-Riza se sentó en la cama, limpiándose las lágrimas- "au!"-se acomodó de forma que no sintiera dolor.<p>

"Riza…princesa…yo no…dios!...¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"-recriminó

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Que eras virgen! Dios Riza!- Mustang se puso de pie y suspiró con un brazo en la cintura.

"¿Estás molesto?"-dijo mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Al verla tan frágil se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sentados en la cama.

"No claro que no princesa, es solo que, no pensé que fueras virgen, tus caricias, tus besos, tu entrega eran tan perfectos, pensé que eras un poco tímida y que todo era muy rápido para ti pero…no esto….dios…Riza por favor perdóname, me siento como la peor basura del mundo…yo….en verdad lo lamento"

"¿Te arrepientes?"

"Si, bueno no, es solo que no sé si merezco el que me hayas dado tu virginidad…..nunca había estado en esta situación…¿pero tú? ¿Te arrepientes?

"Para nada. Nunca pensé que en verdad doliera tanto, pensé que eran cuentos, pero no me arrepiento"-dijo sonriendo.

"Riza, nunca quise lastimarte, si lo hubiera sabido al menos habría tratado de ser más tierno"

"Para mí fue perfecto"-algunas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos.

Roy sintió un golpe en su pecho y un hoyo en el estómago, tomó su rostro con sus manos y la besó suavemente. Nuevamente no pudo darle un nombre al sentimiento que lo embriagaba pero supo que Riza embonaba perfectamente en su cuerpo y en su vida, y al menos por ahora no la dejaría ir de su lado por nada ni nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo VI_

Mentira

* * *

><p>Parpadeó un par de veces y miró el reloj. Eran las 6:40, aún era temprano pero el sol no tardaría en ocultarse. Sintió una respiración y miró a su lado derecho, hacia bastante tiempo que no dormía con alguien. Por lo general siempre era la misma rutina, conocer a una chica, ir a su casa, tener sexo y después volver a la fabulosa suite en la que vivía a dormir…solo. La rubia era la primer mujer que llevaba a su "hogar", la única con la que después de hacer el amor había dormido…de verdad. Paso su mano por su hermoso cabello dorado, su piel era muy suave y blanca, tenía unos pechos enormes a pesar de ser tan delgada y una figura que lo volvía loco.<p>

Escuchó el vibrar de un celular, se levantó y vio en la mesa el celular de Riza. Por curiosidad o por ¿celos? revisó el teléfono, se trataba de un mensaje:

"**Liz, he llegado a Central, quisiera que vinieras a conocer mi departamento y charlar un rato….te…sabes lo que siento por ti. Al" **

Como por instinto Roy borró el mensaje, no sabía de quien se trataba pero no lo quería cerca de Riza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron algunos meses y nadie sospechaba de la relación entre Riza y Roy. Sin notarlo ella misma, irradiaba un "algo" que la hacía resaltar donde quiera que iba, lo que no era inadvertido por Roy. Había llamado la atención incluso de los algunos ejecutivos de los altos mandos, socios y cualquiera que pusiera su mirada en ella.

No obstante, Riza no miraba a nadie. Debía admitir que aunque estuviera mal, y sus sentimientos no tuvieran futuro, amaba loca e irremediablemente a Roy Mustang. Era una estupidez pensar que se quedaría con él, al final, una amante es solo algo efímero ¿no? Pero lo disfrutaría hasta el último día que él decidiera estar con ella.

Claro que sabía que cuando eso sucediera su corazón quedaría destrozado, si es que quedaba algo de él. Y no era por falta de dignidad, solo exceso de amor, un amor prohibido, que gozaría, cada instante.

Todos estos pensamientos deambulaban por la cabeza de la rubia cuando una joven alta, delgada, de cabello largo de un color negro precioso que brillaba como la noche, unos jeans ajustados, una blusa negra entallada y sin olvidar un precioso bolso Louis Vuitton, se paró frente a su escritorio.

"Que tal…vengo a ver a Roy"-dijo mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a Riza, sin el mínimo intento de disimularlo.

"Claro, ¿tiene cita?"-respondió ignorando lo anterior

"¿Cita?...No creo que la prometida de Roy Mustang necesite cita para verlo"

Un puño invisible golpeó con fuerza el corazón de Riza y de pronto sintió que la habitación era demasiado pequeña para ambas. Conservando la calma, y aunque por dentro era un mar de llanto, llamó a Roy a su oficina.

"Señor Mustang, lo busca su….prometida"-aunque fue casi inadvertido, Rebecca notó la incomodidad de la chica, lo cual no lo vio como amenaza pero si con cierto disgusto.

"¿Prometida? ¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que usan este pretexto para localizarme pero suena interesante. Dile que pase….." Colgó el teléfono. Roy sintió la necesidad de aclarar las cosas con Riza, no tenía porqué pero….

"Adelante, el Señor Mustang la espera….¿gusta algo de tomar?"-preguntó Riza, con gestos perfectos y una amabilidad tan íntegra como siempre.

Rebecca por su parte, ni siquiera la miró, demostraba su victoria e importancia por encima de ella.

"¡Mi amor! Estoy de vuelta a tu lado"

"¿Rebecca? Que sorpresa….Pensé que seguías de viaje por Xiang"-Roy se paró y abrazó a la pelinegra. Esta devolvió el abrazo.

"Lo sé, pero sentí que ya no podía estar sin ti"

"Seguramente fue porque te aburriste…. ¿por cierto, tu eres mi supuesta prometida?

"Fue una mentirita piadosa…aunque podría hacerse realidad…si tu quisieras". Dijo rompiendo el espacio que lo separaba para después besarlo. Él la rechazó. Alejó sus manos de la cara con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos.

"Rebecca….no por favor, tu sabes que nunca he sido de compromisos"

"Lo sé y te he esperado todo este tiempo, pero creo que es hora de darnos una oportunidad, la pasamos bien juntos, sin contar la cama…, podríamos revivir el pasado en tu departamento."

"Mira, la pasamos bien pero eso terminó, además sabes que nunca llevo chicas a mi casa"

"Podemos ir a la mía"-susurró mientras intentaba besarlo de nuevo.

"Rebecca de verdad…basta." Se separó bruscamente de ella. "Lo siento, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas….eres una buena amiga..eso es todo"-la miró con seriedad

"¿Quién es?"-recriminó Rebecca

"¿Quién es qué?"

"¡La chica con la que te estás A..COS…TAN…DO!"

"Pues no sé a cual de todas te estés refiriendo querida Rebecca"-río triunfante

"No, te conozco, en otro momento habrías aceptado mi oferta sin dudarlo, te noto diferente, por la forma en que negaste, parecería que estas…"

"¿Negándome a tener sexo con una amiga?"

"Enamorado"

"¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír, creo que no me conoces tan bien como dices. Pero aunque no quiera acostarme contigo, tengo ganas de salir a comer, ¿quieres venir?"

"No lo sé. Pareces un novio que se esfuerza por ser fiel. Acepto tu invitación, tal vez pueda sacarte quien es la rata que te tiene tan interesado."

"No me ofendas"-por un instante su reacción tan seria asustó a la chica, pero rápidamente cambió su semblante. "Yo no ando con ratas, sabes que me gusta lo mejor"

Riza estaba más pálida que un zombie, tratando de contener la respiración y evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Notó sus manos tensas y heladas, y más cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de Roy.

"Riza, cancele todas mis citas por favor, no regresaré hoy"-informó Roy

Con las manos casi pegadas al escritorio y sin regresar a mirarlo contestó casi como en suspiro. "Está bien, como diga". La supuesta pareja se fue, aún con la vista desviada Riza pudo notar la mirada suspicaz de Rebecca.

Ese día no comió, la verdad es que ni se acordó. Sintió el tiempo detenido y cuando menos lo imaginó era hora de irse. Tomó sus cosas y deambulando llegó al estacionamiento, tan bloqueada que ni siquiera recordaba dónde había dejado el carro.

Sintió una mano sujetando su brazo y su corazón latió más rápido. Despacio volteó para encontrarse con…

"Elizabeth, estoy gritándote como loco y no volteas…¿te sientes bien? Te veo pálida.

"Al….hermano"

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas y de todos los sentimientos que atravesaban su cuerpo como agujas. Se refugió en sus brazos, igual que cuando era pequeña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Llevaba varios días buscándote, pero pareces imposible de localizar, ni parece que trabajemos en el mismo lugar, ¡jamás te veo! y en casa nunca estas..."-de reojo trató de ver su semblante, que seguía en blanco. "Espero te guste como está quedando el departamento….aún le faltan varias cosas pero lo esencial está listo….Elizabeth….¿estás escuchándome?"

"Perdón….está muy lindo todo…"-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

"Liz, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿verdad? ….sé… que nuestra…relación…no es precisamente convencional pero sea lo que sea, trataré de entenderte y siempre te apoyaré"

"Hermano…"-Riza suspiró. "Creo que es por todo…me he sentido muy sola"-mintió

Al se acercó y la abrazó. Ella recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Elegiste el peor pretexto de todos…pero está bien, fingiré que te creo y no preguntaré que es lo que te tiene tan angustiada"

"Al…yo…"

"Shhh….no tienes que decir nada Elizabeth"

Sin más, la rubia rompió en un llanto desesperado. Su semblante se descompuso tanto que para Al fue casi irreconocible…hasta que vio ese llanto en sí mismo. Recordó la escena….tantas veces.

"Nenita…tienes el corazón roto….igual que yo. Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes."

"Lamento haber sido yo….quien te causara tanto sufrimiento…no pensé….no pensé que doliera tanto."-Hablaba entre suspiros, con lágrimas interminables.

"Elizabeth….si tú me dejaras, yo arreglaría ese corazón. Siempre he estado esperándote y lo haré siempre. No sé, quién te hizo daño y prefiero no saberlo…..ya que lo mataría. Mi corazón está roto por ti pero sigue vivo por la misma causa….solo pienso en ti mi amor…por favor….ámame tu también"

"Al…somos hermanos…"

"Políticos…, somos dos individuos, sin ningún vínculo sanguíneo….y siempre te he amado tanto…"

"Pero lo amo tanto…."

"Pronto lo olvidarás….yo voy a ayudarte…..nadie te va a amar como yo lo hago. Déjame sanar tu corazón"

Riza alzó la cabeza, sin romper el abrazo con su hermano; se encontró con la mirada penetrante de un hombre que le decía con el corazón destrozado como ella, que la amaba. Un hombre libre, que conocía a la perfección, sincero, noble…que jamás haría nada para lastimarla. Tal vez sería un poco problemático que ante la sociedad eran hermanos, pero no tendrían que ocultar su amor, no si demostraban que en realidad eran dos extraños.

Al acarició su mejilla y cabello.

"Eres tan hermosa Elizabeth…quédate conmigo"

Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de Riza. Ésta no se resistió, por el contrario, respondió el beso apasionadamente. Ese beso liberaba todos los sentimientos que le inundaban el alma.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y los invito a dejar sus comentarios. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!<p>

Besos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	7. Compromiso

**¡Hola a todos!**

**fandita-eromena**: Que bueno que te gusta y sorprende, y prepárate porque vienen más sorpresas. Gracias por el comment. un beso!

**CC. Hawkeye:** Muchas gracias por el review. Verás que las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes. saludos!

**DUCKAN:** Con fuego, dinamita y demás! Pero Roy tiene la culpa por irse con otra jeje. Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos!

**laura-eli89:** Me alegra que te guste y en efecto, se lo merece por andar de mujeriego. Decidí juntar a Riza y Al debido a que ambos son personajes de apoyo incondicional para Roy y Ed respectivamente, creo que son muy parecidos. Pero veremos que pasa en este universo paralelo. un beso!

**Andyhaikufma:** Lo sé ya se armó un embrollo pero las cosas irán cambiando poco a poco. Roy es un caballero sin importar lo mujeriego que sea...aunque se escuche contradictoria la afirmación jeje. nos leemos!

**wendy98:** Gracias por el review. Para mí es igual con Elizabeth, tengo una amiga muy cercana con ese nombre XD. Saludos!

Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me dan muchos ánimos y me ayudan a mejorar. =)

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos intentando olvidar lo que había ocurrido. ¿Lo había disfrutado?...De cierta forma….si…al menos por el lado carnal. Sin embargo, sentía un tremendo vacío….¿en su alma? Lo había hecho por orgullo, por probar que no había cambiado en lo absoluto, para ocultar sus sentimientos….<p>

Rebecca dormía con una sonrisa en los labios recargada en su pecho. Era muy guapa, no podía negarlo, pero no era lo que él necesitaba. Era más adulta, más diestra y sobre todo lo conocía mejor que Riza, y aún así jamás había logrado hacerlo vibrar como ella.

La rubia en poco tiempo había conseguido que le temblaran las rodillas y le costara mantenerse en pie. Y lo gracioso era que Riza ni se esforzaba para ello, todo era tan natural.

Al recordarla un sentimiento de culpa invadió por primera vez su corazón… Seguramente tendría muchas preguntas. Estaba claro que eran amantes pero tal vez ella no habría aceptado de saber que había algo tan serio como una "prometida".

Se levantó en silencio, tratando de no despertarla. Se puso su pantalón y tomó el celular….¿Exactamente como se disculpa uno con la amante por estar con la falsa prometida?

Sonaba infantil, pero jamás había estado en la posición de pedir perdón o si quiera dar explicaciones.

**Riza….no sé qué decir, mejor dicho, son demasiadas cosas para un msj de texto. Te veo a las 10:00 am en el restaurante del hotel. **

**Siento lo de hoy….mi princesa.**

**Roy**

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo VII_

Compromiso

* * *

><p>El teléfono sonó tan fuerte que hasta parecía desesperado. Riza intentó contestar pero sus ojos le pesaban demasiado, los sentía hinchados y le ardían un poco.<p>

"¿Bueno?"- Escuchó la voz de Al

"Si si, no te preocupes, está conmigo….no tuve oportunidad de avisarles…aja….yo la llevaré más tarde…si si…se lo diré….yo también…..hasta pronto."-colgó el teléfono.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos. No reconoció el techo, el buró ni la sábana que la cubría. Se sentó en la cama y acarició su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y muchas imágenes borrosas invadieron su cabeza. Sintió que alguien se sentaba en la cama.

"¿Estás bien?"- Subió la mirada, pasando por el torso desnudo de Al hasta sus ojos.

Riza asintió. "Solo estoy un poco cansada"-diciendo esto se recostó de nuevo. "Creo que deberías ponerte una camisa"-comentó sonrojada.

"Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. Preparé el desayuno, ¿quieres que lo traiga a la cama?"

"No tengo hambre"-contestó secamente mientras se acurrucaba en la cama. Al se levantó, colocó una camisa y se acostó nuevamente a espaldas de la rubia. La abrazó fuertemente.

"Mi dulce Elizabeth. Debes sentirte confundida…yo también lo estoy. Mi intención jamás fue lastimarte….tal vez las circunstancias no fueron las mejores pero…quiero que sepas que un beso tuyo es lo más delicioso que he probado, estar dentro de ti… el despertar y ver tu rostro es lo más increíble que me ha pasado en la vida. No voy a exigirte nada…haré lo que tu quieras….menos una cosa"

Riza giró un poco su cabeza para verlo "¿Qué cosa?"

"No me pidas que pretenda que esto jamás pasó. Como dije, no voy a exigirte nada, y esto no significa que tenga derecho sobre ti….pero no me pidas que olvidé la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida."-terminó con los ojos cerrados. Recargando su frente en su espalda, oliendo su aroma.

Sus palabras la hicieron sonreír. En ese momento recordó que solamente una delgada sábana blanca cubría su desnudez y la hizo sentir vulnerable….deliciosamente vulnerable. Sentía la protección de Al, sus palabras llenas de amor y sinceridad, su cariño, su deseo…

Estar con Roy también era una experiencia exquisita, pero debía conformarse con su deseo, pasión, con sus palabras lívidas y sinceramente vacías….un amor de mentiras, de falsas esperanzas.

Sus ojos derramaron delgadas lágrimas, las cuales ardían. "¿La propuesta del desayuno en la cama sigue en pie?". El chico sonrió.

"Claro. Cuando quieras"- Besó su frente y cuando estaba levantándose una delicada mano lo detuvo por el brazo. La miró interrogante.

Ella también quedó sentada en la cama y dejó caer la sábana. ¿Yo podría ser el plato fuerte?- mencionó sonrojada

Sus palabras sonaron tan tiernamente sexis que el joven no rechazó la oferta. Qué importaba si los waffles se enfriaban.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Qué debería hacer ahora?"-suspiró Riza en los brazos de Al

"Tal vez lo que te dice todo mundo pero no siempre lo más fácil…..seguir tu corazón"-dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su frente

"Es complicado"

"¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

"Tal vez no vuelvas a verme como antes y a lo mejor ni siquiera te interesa volver a hacerlo….pero….te contaré…."

Mientras tanto Roy veía con desesperación cada 10 segundos la entrada del restaurante. Eran casi las 11 y no había señales de Riza, además de la situación la cafeína de las incontables tazas que llevaba no ayudaban mucho a tranquilizarlo.

Al se levantó abruptamente de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

"¿Al?"

"Esto es imperdonable…."

"Al….en verdad me da mucha vergüenza pero por favor tranquilízate"

"No es por ti…..ese maldito, eres una niña, se aprovechó de ti….¡Te juro que lo voy a matar!"

La rubia se lanzó salió de la cama y abrazó al chico con todas sus fuerzas, olvidando incluso su desnudez.

"Elizabeth, déjame, ese infeliz…¡maldito!"

"¡Al por favor! No lo hagas más difícil….escúchame…."-terminó mientras las lágrimas manchaban su camisa logrando apagar el fuego de su ira.

"Elizabeth, lamento haberte hecho llorar de nuevo pero entiende….agh!...Ese desgraciado se aprovecho de ti, él es un hombre, tu eres demasiado joven e inocente…."

"Sé que estuvo mal pero en ningún momento me forzó a nada, yo acepté y en verdad me da pena pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice, además no quiero mentirte….si no deseas verme más….en serio lo entiendo pero por favor no hagas nada, si lo haces me dejarías en descubierto y no aguantaría la vergüenza de que en casa lo supieran….por favor…."-rogó

Al secó sus lágrimas y la sentó en sus piernas con ternura.

"No importa que hayas cometido errores, te sigo viendo como siempre, mi pequeña Liz, dulce e ingenua. Como bien dices no puedes cambiar el pasado pero yo puedo ayudarte a cambiar el futuro, quiero enseñarte el verdadero amor entre un hombre y una mujer, que sientas lo que es una relación real, el ocupar un lugar importante y único en la vida de tu pareja, ser amada y valorada a la vista de todos, sin condiciones….y que me des a mí la oportunidad de vivir sabiendo que al final del día tendré un beso tuyo…"

"Hermano yo…..gracias por tus palabras…..¿de verdad quieres permanecer a mi lado?"

"Para toda la vida pero no como tu hermano, sino como hombre"-El joven castaño alzó el brazo para abrir una gaveta y sacó un cofre dorado. Sin soltar a Riza lo abrió y sacó un pequeño costal azul, el cual entregó a la chica.

"¿Qué es esto?"-miró interrogante. El joven la sentó en la cama mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y le indicó que lo abriera.

"Al esto es…hermoso"-era un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro en el centro y tres pequeños diamantes alrededor.

"Este anillo perteneció a mi madre y antes a mi abuela. Ahora quiero que lo uses tu….como mi esposa"-colocó el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

"Elizabeth cásate conmigo"

"Al yo….sabes que no puedo…es repentindo….además nuestros padres, mi responsabilidad con ellos….yo…."

"Tranquila, por eso estoy aquí. Antes de morir mi madre compró unas acciones la cuales hasta ahora dieron frutos….y muy buenos. No estoy diciendo que sea rico pero con el dinero que estoy recibiendo de ellas puedo asegurar la escuela de Ed y la estabilidad económica de nuestros padres. Y sobre todo TU escuela, no dejaré que abandones tus sueños otra vez. Y con mi empleo puedo darte la vida que mereces.

"Pero es en Automail…..que tal si…."

"¿Roy decide echarme?"-la rubia sintió un hoyo en el estómago al escuchar su nombre…."No puede hacerlo, ya firmé contrato ante el consejo además en caso de que lo hiciera he recibido ofertas de Armstrong, su mayor competidor, así que tengo otra opción"

"¿Esto es real? Es que todo suena tan perfecto"

"Si tu aceptas lo será, eres lo único que realmente me importa. Cásate conmigo y déjame hacerte feliz"

"Tengo miedo de lo que puedan decir papá y mamá….para ellos tu y yo somos hermanos...no saben nada de nosotros..."

"Mientras estemos juntos superaremos cualquier cosa"

"Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo"-respondió intentado quitarse el anillo.

"Por favor quédatelo. No importa tu respuesta, lo hice para ti. El tercer diamante mandé colocárselo, como símbolo de tercera generación. Tómalo con calma, sabes que voy a esperarte siempre."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encerró en su cuarto sin responder a las interrogantes de su mamá y a los fastidios de su hermano. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué diablos había pasado el fin de semana?

Había hecho el amor con Alphonse…no una sino varias veces. Él le ofrecía lo que toda chica deseaba y merecía, y aún así seguía pensando en el pelinegro. Le dolía, pero le gustaba pensar en él, deseando que fuera Roy quien lo ofreciera esa relación estable que tanto deseaba… aunque solamente fueran fantasías.

Recordándolo revisó su celular y se encontró con infinidad de mensajes los cuales alimentaron su corazón de esperanza la cual se esfumó al recordar las palabras de Al.

¿Qué significaba realmente para él? Era su amante y punto. No podía recriminárselo, eso estuvo claro desde el principio, ella había tenido la culpa por enamorarse como idiota.

Todo había sido un error. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión, la atracción, el deseo, tal vez un poco de inexperiencia…haciendo a un lado su valor propio…como mujer y como persona. No iba a negar que había sido divertido e incluso aventurado pero el hecho de pensar que jamás sería más que la amante dejó de bastar y lo supo ese fin de semana, cuando vio llegar a la prometida….a la mujer real del Señor Mustang….aquella que ocupaba un lugar en la vida de Roy….un lugar que jamás llenaría ella.

Debía rectificar el ca

* * *

><p>mino y tal vez la vida le daba esa oportunidad al lado de Al. Podría recuperar sus sueños y ganar nuevos. ¿Dolería? Más de lo que imaginaba, el dolor es el precio de crecer. Sin embargo, esta vez lo haría bien.<p>

¿Dejaría de amar a Roy? Las lágrimas incesantes y las puñaladas de su corazón en ese momento le indicaban que no. Podía recordar su olor, su voz, su presencia y su alma entera se estremecía. Pero el tiempo ayudaría.

Comenzaba a sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado con Al y aunque era diferente, reconfortaba su corazón y trataba de sanar las heridas. Aprendería a reemplazar el recuerdo de Roy por el presente y futuro del castaño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llamaron a la puerta con insistencia pero la rubia no prestó atención hasta que llamaron a su alcoba.

"Pelos de elote te buscan"-tocó Edward

"Cállate enano. No estoy de humor"-contestó sin inmutarse

"Como quieras. ¡Señor Mustang, dice mi hermana que no está de humor!"

Como un rayo se levantó de golpe quedando inmóvil por unos segundos…

"Mustang….¿Se trata de Roy?"

Respiró profundamente, secó sus lágrimas y acomodó su cabello. Salió de su habitación esperando tener el valor suficiente para decirle adiós.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por leer y los invito a dejar sus comentarios.<p>

Disculpen la tardanza pero me encuentro de viaje por tierras estadounidenses jeje. Haré lo posible por actualizar más rápido.

Besitos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	8. Despedida

¡Hola a todos!

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar la semana pasada pero sigo de viaje y me cuesta más trabajo estar conectada.

**CC. Hawkeye**: ¡Que bueno que te gustó! Muchas gracias por el review, los buenos deseos y también feliz día de la mujer. Un beso!

**laura-eli89:** Gracias por el review, trataré de hacerlos un poco más largos, de momento estoy subiendo los que ya tenía casi listos porque no estoy en mi pc. Nos leemos!

**fandita-eromena:** Me alegra mucho que te guste, gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia. Un abrazo!

**Andyhaikufma**: Todo se ha vuelto un embrollo y lo que falta. Creo que me matarás cuando leas el cap de hoy :P, espero te guste. Saludos!

* * *

><p>Llamaron a la puerta con insistencia pero la rubia no prestó atención hasta que llamaron a su alcoba.<p>

"Pelos de elote te buscan"-tocó Edward

"Cállate enano. No estoy de humor"-contestó sin inmutarse

"Como quieras. ¡Señor Mustang, dice mi hermana que no está de humor!"

Como un rayo se levantó de golpe quedando inmóvil por unos segundos…

"Mustang….¿Se trata de Roy?"

Respiró profundamente, secó sus lágrimas y acomodó su cabello. Salió de su habitación esperando tener el valor suficiente para decirle adiós.

Ed salió de la casa para dejarlos solos en la sala, alcanzaría a sus padres en el hospital. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, los cuales para Riza parecían eternos.

"Princesa…"

"Elizabeth"-le corrigió de manera tajante. Roy suspiró.

"Sé lo que debes estar pensando pero déjame explicarte que…"

"Quiero que esto se termine"-lo interrumpió nuevamente.

"¿De qué hablas? Quiero que arreglemos las cosas"-contestó un poco molesto.

"¿Arreglar? ¿Qué tendríamos que arreglar si entre nosotros no hay nada? Tú dijiste que querías una "RELACIÓN" que pudiera terminarse en el momento que TU decidieras, y yo acepté. Sin embargo, eso significa que yo también puedo terminarla en el momento que se me dé la gana…"-sonrió y acarició un mechón de su cabello, dejando entrever el anillo de compromiso.

Roy no pudo esconder su sorpresa y se levantó abruptamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo VIII_

Despedida

* * *

><p>"¿Estás comprometida? ¿Con quién?"-sonrió sínicamente. "De seguro es un truco para darme celos querida Elizabeth o me dirás que tus ojeras son por lágrimas de felicidad?"<p>

Toda la tristeza que tenía guardada en ese momento se convirtió en enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién demonios se creía? Sin importar que lo perdiera para siempre, no iba a permitir que la pisoteara.

"En realidad mis ojeras son de cansancio, mi prometido no me ha dejado dormir mucho que digamos los últimos días… pero no quisiera entrar en detalles de mi vida íntima con mi jefe….no sería apropiado.-Esta vez la que sonrió de forma sínica fue ella.

Los ojos de Roy se oscurecieron y la obligó a levantarse tomándola por los hombros.

"No te creo una sola palabra. Sé que me quieres y no creo que ese idiota, si es que existe, pueda darte el placer que yo te doy".-la besó fuertemente.

Le respondió el beso por un momento, en cuanto bajaron la intensidad ella se alejó y caminó unos pasos dándole la espalda mientras recuperaba la compostura.

"Claro que existe y tienes razón, no me da lo que tú"-se giró para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "Me da mucho más y es por eso que ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, fue divertido lo admito pero se acabo"

El pelinegro guardó silencio. Cuando había ido a buscar a Riza jamás pasó por su mente este escenario. Además se encontró con una Riza fuerte, decidida, feroz, tal como la había conocido el primer día.

"Debo comenzar mis clases pronto por lo que mañana mismo presentaré mi renuncia, siento informarle con tan poco tiempo de anticipación Señor Mustang"

Roy sintió una puñalada al corazón cuando escuchó su apellido, sin admitirlo claro, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"No es necesario, lo de hoy me basta. Además no quisiera darle un disgusto a mi prometida con su presencia…Srita. Hawkeye."

"Claro que es necesario, soy una profesional y mi vida personal no debe interferir con ello, pero si me disculpa, debo atender unos asuntos."

Roy se fue sin decir nada más. La rubia se quedó parada hasta escuchar el motor y arranque del carro de su jefe. Enseguida cientos de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, apretó su pecho y ahogó un grito desgarrador para sus adentros.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ni siquiera tuvo que verlo, Glacier atendió su renuncia y después de lamentar como 20 veces su decisión se despidieron.

La rubia salió del edificio mirando su cheque de liquidación, el cual sorprendentemente era de dos meses de sueldo. Por un momento había pensado que era la forma de burlarse de Roy, sin embargo, le explicaron que eran políticas de la empresa.

Su mirada se posó en su dedo anular izquierdo el cual llevaba un precioso anillo de compromiso. Sonrió, pero no era de felicidad, era más bien de resignación. Esa noche había acordado con Al hablar con sus padres.

¿Qué le aguardaba en el futuro? ¿Sería feliz con Alphonse? ¿Sus padres lo aceptarían? ¿Podría olvidar a Roy? ¿Realmente quería casarse con Al y formar una familia con él?

"Una familia"-murmuró

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se agrandaron como platos y sus rodillas le temblaron, casi haciéndola caer. Rápidamente abrió su auto, guardó papeles y saco su agenda. Con las manos temblorosas buscó el calendario. Revisó día tras día y casi rompe en llanto al ver sus notas, en las que describía de manera breve sus encuentros con Roy.

Siguió buscando hasta encontrar la fecha indicada. Su respiración se volvió rápida mientras contaba los días

"¡1,2,3, 4,5, 6, 7, 8, 9! Dios mío….¡no por favor!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Roy se vistió y salió del apartamento de Rose sin despertarla. Era la tercera chica con la que dormía esa semana. Era una ex compañera de la Universidad, habían coincidido en un bar, charlaron, un par de tragos y bueno lo demás pasó así nada más.

Era temprano y sin muchas ganas observó el enorme portón de la casa de su madre. No tenía la menor idea del porqué lo había llamado con tanta urgencia. Tocó el timbre, fue recibido por Fuerey y subió hasta la habitación principal.

"Ya estoy aquí, espero sea importante"

"A mí también me da mucho gusto verte hijo, si, también te he extrañado"-respondió con tono irónico.

"Lo siento madre, pero sabes que ese tipo de formalidades no son lo mío, pero me da gusto verte"

"Como si no lo supiera"-respondió mientras le indicaba que se sentara en el pequeño recibidor de su alcoba dando unas palmaditas a su lado. Roy movió los ojos y se sentó.

"Y bueno, aquí me tienes, listo para servirte"-sonrió ampliamente.

"Dos razones: la primera es que llamaron del hospital"-Roy endureció su semblante. "Después de tres años del coma, le han detectado muerte cerebral a tu padre y es tiempo de decidir por su vida"

"Lo siento mamá, pero creo que eso solamente te corresponde a ti"-

"Tu bien sabes que la relación entre tu padre y yo no era muy buena que digamos, pero aún así lo amé….muchísimo en verdad, lo de su accidente me dolió pero sobre todo me dolió por ti, porque se lo mucho que amas a tu padre…."- respondió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo. "Por esa razón no quiero tomar esta decisión sola o al menos quiero saber que estás de acuerdo, no haré nada sin tu consentimiento querido hijo"

Roy guardó silencio. Miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de su padre, de su infancia, buenos, malos, de todo un poco. A pesar de que en su estado no podían hablar, el saber que se encontraba en ese hospital le daba esperanza y la sensación de que estaba a su lado. Decirle adiós, no le resultaba tan fácil, no obstante, su padre ya no estaba, solo un cuerpo que no podía vivir por sí mismo.

"Papá ha sufrido mucho, creo que es tiempo de dejarlo descansar"

"Pienso lo mismo, si estás de acuerdo llamaré al Doctor Hughes para que comience con todos los preparativos"

"Está bien pero antes quisiera despedirme"

"Como tu digas hijo mío"

Era increíble como en dos minutos habían decidido una vida. En tan poco tiempo habían decido el destino final de su padre.

"¿Qué era lo segundo que querías decirme?"

"Es verdad. Tal vez no sea el mejor momento después de lo de tu padre pero como sé que no volveré a verte en un buen rato mejor aprovecho. Rebecca a regresado y me encantaría que pronto me dieran la noticia de su boda"

"¿Rebecca? ¿Boda…conmigo? No lo creo"

"Hijo, ya no eres un niño y tampoco estas tan "jovencito" que digamos. Creo que es hora de que formalices y dejes de perder el tiempo con cuanto mujer se te pone en frente"

"Te agradezco la preocupación madre, pero yo sabré el momento"-le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y salió sin decir nada más.

"¡Cuídate al menos hijo!"-gritó

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tras despedirse de su padre, el gran fundador de empresas Automail, el Doctor Hughes y sus enfermeras retiraron el respirador y los demás aparatos. Fue rápido.

"Te aseguro que ya no siente nada amigo. Pasará de un sueño a otro"-dijo Hughes mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

Cuando todo terminó firmó unos papeles y dejó que la funeraria se encargara de todo.

"¿Estás bien amigo?"

"Mejor de lo que esperaba. Me siento más tranquilo, no sé si existe el cielo o el infierno, pero el simple hecho de saber que ya no sufre, me causa un gran alivio."

"Te entiendo. En cuanto entregué estos papeles el cuerpo podrá ser recogido por la funeraria"

"Perfecto. Por cierto, te agradezco esto, sé que no tienes nada que ver pero no quería que ningún otro Doctor lo hiciera."

"No te preocupes pero si me disculpas tengo que irme, después de entregar estos papeles debo ir a consulta."

"Nos vemos después y de nuevo, gracias Maes."

Maes sonrió y se retiró. Roy camino por el largo pasillo del hospital hasta llegar al pizarrón de avisos, que le trajo a la mente cierto encuentro con una rubia. Podía ver el largo de su cabello y la mirada fija de sus ojos en los anuncios.

Suspiró y siguió su camino hasta la sala de espera donde para su sorpresa se encontró con aquella rubia irreverente. Más no lucía como en otras ocasiones, se veía seria, y por alguna razón la vio más hermosa.

¿Sería su padre de nuevo? Retrocedió unos pasos para evitar que lo viera y decidió esperar a ver si podía saber algo.

Una enfermera se acercó a la sala y la llamó.

"¿Srita. Elizabeth Hawkeye?"

"Si soy yo"-respondió poniéndose de pie

"¿Viene con el Doctor Hughes verdad?

Riza asintió y la enfermera le indicó que la siguiera. Roy se quedó pensativo. ¿Estaría enferma? Fue entonces que recordó un detalle sumamente importante: Maes es GINECÓLOGO. Podría tratarse de una revisión normal pero... Luego de meditarlo cayó en la cuenta de los últimos encuentros con la rubia, no solamente había sido un poco más descuidado por omitir protección sino que habían sido más encuentros que en otros meses, ya que por lo general cada última semana del mes ella se encontraba en ESOS días...

30 minutos después Riza salió apresurada y cuando la vio abandonar el hospital sin avisar Roy entró a la oficina de Maes.

"Hey Roy, ¿qué pasa? Pensé que te habías ido ya. Si gustas podemos platicar un rato en la noche, ahora tengo una lista interminable de pacientes."

"No tardaré mucho, solamente quiero saber que le pasa a ella."-afirmó

"¿A quién?-contestó sorprendido

"A Elizabeth Hawkeye, la rubia que acaba de salir de tu consultorio"

"Lo siento amigo, eso es algo que no puedo decirte, incluso a ti, sabes que la confidencialidad del paciente es muy importante y recuerda mi juramento Hipo…"

"Está bien, sólo dime una cosa"- lo interrumpió. Maes lo miró interrogante.

"¿Cómo está el bebé?"

"Ah el bebé, está excelente, solo tiene pocas semanas de gestación pero…."-Roy sonrió. "¡Diablos Roy! ¡Puedo perder mi Licencia por esto!"-respondió enojado.

"Tranquilo Maes, te prometo no decirle a nadie, además tengo derecho a saberlo"

"¿De qué demonios hablas?...¿Acaso tú….?"

"Así es, yo soy el padre de ese bebé"

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos la próxima semana.<p>

Besitos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	9. Sorpresa

¡Hola a todos!

Al fin estoy en casa, siento la tardanza pero en la página de FF sólo tenía guardado hasta el capítulo anterior.

**CC. Hawkeye:** Gracias por el review y disculpa la distracción, espero todo haya salido bien en tu examen. Un beso!

**laura-eli89:** Me alegra que te guste, gracias por comentar y ojala también disfrutes este cap. Un abrazo!

**fandita-eromena:** Cada vez vienen más sorpresas, así que prepárate. Disculpa la tardanza, pero aquí tienes la actualización. Un abrazo!

**Sol. chan:** Qué pena la tardanza, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero disfrutes el capítulo de hoy. Saludos!

**DUCKAN:** Pues si al aparecer va a ver algunos corazones rotos pero todo sea por amor. No comas ansias todo se irá aclarando. Saludos!

**Kasu Uzumaki:** Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar y mil disculpas por la espera. Ya habían estado un poco ausentes Ed y Winry pero ya estan de vuelta también. Un beso!

**Andyhaikufma:** Gracias por el review. Lo quiere pero tampoco se va a dejar de Roy, recuerda que es ingenua pero con carácter. Un abrazo!

* * *

><p>Elizabeth titubeó tres veces antes de atreverse a comprar la prueba de embarazo en la farmacia. Ahora que ya se encontraba en su casa no se atrevía a usarla. Leyó repetidas veces las instrucciones y tomó tres vasos desbordantes de agua.<p>

"Una línea negativo, dos positivo"-dijo para sí.

Entró al baño y abrió la prueba. Después de usarla la colocó en el lavabo.

"1 minuto"-dijo mientras miraba su reloj de mano.

"Toc"- se escucho cuando avanzó el minutero.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha rapidez y todo su cuerpo tembló de los nervios. Parpadeó y en un arranque tomó la prueba. Lentamente se sentó en el piso y echó la cabeza para atrás.

Dejó caer los brazos a los lados junto con la prueba casera de embarazo. Se había formado una cruz de color rosado.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo IX_

Sorpresa

* * *

><p>Aunque lo había intentado ya no podía llorar, se sentía un poco perdida y desahuciada ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué debería hacer?.<p>

Se levantó del piso y se miró al espejo. ¡YA BASTA!-pensó. Esa no era ella, ya era suficiente de llorar por los rincones, de depresiones, de depender de alguien. Roy la había hecho débil y Al la había consecuentado.

Tomó un baño, que más para el cuerpo fue para el alma, de alguna manera le decía adiós a todo lo que le hacía daño y resurgía la verdadera Elizabeth Hawkeye.

Tomó un vestido azul marino de manga corta con cuello V pegado a la cintura, después se abría una falda corta no tan ceñida. Tomó unas zapatillas altas y se dejó el cabello suelto.

Se sentó en la cama y acarició su vientre.

"Primero debo asegurarme que estás bien"-le dijo con ternura. El sonido del móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Hola Al, ¿qué sucede?"

"Hermosa debo salir unos días de Ciudad Central por lo que debo aplazar lo de nuestros padres ese tiempo, pero te prometo que en cuanto vuelva resolvemos eso."

"No hay problema Al, de hecho iba a sugerir lo mismo, debo arreglar unos pendientes"

"¿Pendientes? Está bien, dejaré que me cuentes a mi regreso."

Se despidieron y Riza sonrió. Era lo que necesitaba para tomar decisiones.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tiene alrededor de dos semanas, máximo tres"-decía mientras veía el monitor.

Riza miró la pantalla y no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Aunque apenas se veía un puntito, era su bebé, su hijo, producto de un gran amor, sin importar que solo fuera de su parte.

Después pasó al baño para cambiarse y esperó en el escritorio del Doctor Maes mientras imprimían su primer ultrasonido y le prescribían algunas vitaminas. Una fotografía familiar llamó su atención, era el Doctor con su pequeña hija en brazos y…

"¿Glacier?"-dijo en voz alta.

"¿Conoces a mi preciosa y bellísima esposa?-cuestionó con un tono demasiado alegre Maes mientras entraba con los papeles de la rubia.

"Eso creo, nos conocimos en empresas Automail, ahí trabajé unos meses"

"Si conoces a Glacier seguramente conoces a Roy"- dijo inocentemente sin saber que le había dado una puñalada al corazón.

"Lo suficiente….pero es momento de que me vaya. Por favor envíele mis saludos a su esposa, siempre fue muy gentil conmigo"

"Cuenta con ello, ahora recuerda todo lo que te dije sobre tus cuidados, toma las vitaminas y nos vemos en un mes para ver cómo va todo. Si tienes alguna molestia o cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar al hospital y en caso de una emergencia mi celular está en la receta"

"Muchas gracias"

Salió tan rápido como pudo del hospital, por alguna razón sintió miedo de encontrarse con Roy…de nuevo. Haciendo memoria nunca se había preguntado porqué esa noche él se encontraba en el hospital, ahora lo sabía. Lo más probable es que era amigo del Doctor Hughes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegó tranquila a su casa dispuesta a pensar en el rumbo que iba a dirigir su vida y la de su hijo o hija. No obstante, se sorprendió al encontrar a sus padres, a Ed y a Winry conversando muy animados en la sala.

"Hola a todos ¿Qué celebramos? Winry me da mucho gusto verte"

"Hola Elizabeth, a mi también y por cierto te ves hermosa, ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello?"

"La verdad no pero muchas gracias"

"Qué bueno que llegas hija y efectivamente estamos celebrando. Por una parte estos chicos al fin terminan la secundaria y por otra Ed nos presenta formalmente a su novia Winry"-afirmó con orgullo Trisha.

"¡Vaya pitufo al fin te animaste!"- Ed se sonrojó lo que generó las risas de todos.

"Ya hija que apenas a los muchachos"-respondió Van

"Está bien, esperaré ansiosa la fiesta"

"Es por eso que estoy aquí. Desgraciadamente no podré asistir, mis padres y yo iremos a Rizenbool a visitar a mi abuela peeeero en compensación mis padres harán una gran fiesta, no sólo por mi graduación sino por el aniversario de la clínica….que en realidad es el objetivo principal….pero yo la estoy organizando….como sea, quisiera invitarlos a todos"-dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Claro que iremos"-contestó Trisha. "Por favor no te apenes, al contrario, te agradecemos mucho la invitación"

Luego de charlar un rato, despidieron a Winry y Riza al fin tuvo un tiempo a solas en su habitación. Meditó las posibilidades y decidió que lo mejor era tener al bebé ella sola, en cuanto llegara Al le contaría la verdad y a sus padres. Además Roy jamás se enteraría de su embarazo.

¿Le importaría? Posiblemente no y tal vez hasta trataría de ocultarlo y JAMÁS permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño a lo que más amaba en el mundo. Suspiró y pensó en la fiesta de su ahora cuñada. No estaba de muchos ánimos para salir pero tal vez un cambio de aires le vendría bien para animarse y olvidarse de, muy a su pesar, del padre de su hijo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rebecca miraba atentamente las fotografías que adornaban toda la casa de Dante. Su Mansión era la representación gráfica de un álbum de recuerdos. Un retrato sobre la chimenea llamó su atención. Era el padre de Roy, fuerte, elegante y sin embargo con una mirada un poco…¿melancólica?

"¿Son idénticos no es así?"-mencionó Dante mientras se acercaba a la chica.

"En realidad…si…es demasiado el parecido, creo que Roy se verá así en unos 10 años"

"Lo sé aunque no solo me refería a lo físico, su carácter y forma de ver la vida es la misma"

"Si usted lo dice. No tengo muchos recuerdos del General. Cuando era niña recuerdo que le tenía un poco de miedo, después me marché a Xiang, entré a la Universidad y salí a conocer el mundo. La primera vez que regresé de vacaciones a Central él ya se encontraba en coma"

"Era más duro tal vez, finalmente se crió en la guerra pero era como Roy…hasta en lo infiel y mujeriego…bueno, con excepción de una mujer"

"Usted"-Dante rió a carcajadas, lo que asustó un poco a Rebecca.

"Hubiera sido grandioso pero sigue mi consejo: nunca intentes ganarle a una muerta, no podrás"

"¿Por qué lo dice?"

"Psiren Elric. Una mujer hermosa que el padre de Roy amó como loco. Se conocieron al término de la guerra, ella había perdido un brazo durante un enfrentamiento y bueno, gracias al deseo de hacerla feliz el General Mustang creó el primer Automail de la historia"

"No tenía idea, en serio estoy sorprendida pero ¿qué pasó después?"

"Enfermó y unos meses después falleció. Él nunca lo superó. Tiempo más tarde nos conocimos y me enamoré de él como una tonta. Era encantador y tenía todo lo que cualquier joven de mi edad podía pedir. Nos casamos y debo admitir que no nos fue tan mal, sin embargo, me engañó con cuanta mujer se le cruzó en el camino."

"Al principio me dolió pero luego….creo que me acostumbré. Un día cuando Roy era apenas un bebé de brazos, le pregunté: ¿Por qué demonios te casaste conmigo? Entonces su mirada cambió y respondió: Creí haberla encontrado en ti…pero me equivoqué."

Ambas mujeres se habían sentado en la sala y disfrutaban de una taza de té. Dante sorbió un poco antes de continuar mientras Rebecca la miraba atónita.

"Y luego de eso empezó a llorar….el Gran General lloró por primera vez en su vida o al menos en mucho tiempo. Se arrodilló y abrazó mis piernas. "La he buscado tanto pero en ninguna la he encontrado". Y entonces me contó todo"

"¿Y por qué siguió a su lado?-preguntó la joven.

"Por Roy, por mis principios…por tonta. Al principio me compadecí de él y después traté de ser Psiren, incluso busqué una fotografía para vestirme y arreglarme el cabello como ella pero nunca funcionó. Años después me rendí y me dediqué a hacerle la vida imposible, y entre los pies me llevé a Roy y a mí misma."

"Entiendo, debió ser muy duro. Espero que Roy no haya conocido una Psiren"-dijo ciertamente preocupada

"Tú debes ser esa mujer Rebecca. En verdad quiero que seas tú"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riza se recostó en la cama y se estiró con fuerza. Había sido una semana de entrevistas que nuevamente le recordaron lo difícil que es encontrar un buen empleo sin mencionar que en cuanto la palabra embarazada salía de su boca la entrevista se daba por terminada.

Suspiró pero no se entristeció. Acarició su vientre que aún no daba señas de embarazo y se prometió a si misma luchar por sacara adelante a su hijo. La puerta se abrió de improviso revelando tres enormes cajas llenas de listones colores pastel.

"Hija te llegó esto"-dijo Trisha mientras colocaba las cajas a un lado de la rubia.

"¿Y esto? ¿Quién lo envía?- respondió sentándose

"No lo sé, el mensajero dijo que era una sorpresa pero definitivamente es para ti".dijo señalando la tarjeta que de decía: Srita. Elizabeth Hawkeye.

"Tengo un poco de prisa debo ir a ver los últimos detalles de la ropa de Ed pero en cuanto regresé me cuentas que es todo esto y la personita que te lo envió…¡Seguro es un admirador secreto!"-dijo muy emocionada.

"¡Mamá!"-gritó la rubia sonrojada. Trisha solamente sonrió más y se marchó.

La joven se levantó y vio las hermosas cajas. Soltó el listón que las unía, las separó y decidió comenzar con la más grande. Retiró la tapa delicadamente, mucho papel de china blanco salió a la luz. Lo movió con el mismo cuidado y sacó su contenido. Era un hermoso vestido rojo. Era corte sirena y a un hombro. La cinta que salía hacía su hombro tenía un detalle en forma de flor.

Lo colocó con cuidado sobre la cama y se dirigió a la segunda caja que era más pequeña y delgada que la anterior. Al abrirla encontró un hermoso brazalete con un hermoso rubí en el centro además de unos aretes largos a juego de oro blanco con pequeños rubíes. Por último había una caja pequeña la cual contenía una carta y una cajita.

La cajita contenía un anillo de compromiso también de oro blanco pero con un diamante perfecto en corte, color, pureza y tamaño. Con cuidado cerró la cajita y abrió la carta.

"**Mi querida Elizabeth, quiero que uses el vestido y la joyería durante en la cena Rockbell. Sé que no es nada comparado con lo que te mereces pero por favor acéptalo. Usa este anillo de compromiso. Haré oficial nuestro compromiso y aclararemos las cosas….**

**P.D. No te preocupes, sin importar lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Quiero dártelo todo mi amor."**

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leerme y seguir esta historia. Los invito a dejar sus comentarios.<p>

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Besos y abrazos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	10. Verdad Parte I

¡Hola a todos!

**Kasu Uzumaki:** Muchas gracias por el review y disculpa la demora. Creo que hoy encontrarás la respuesta a tu pregunta. Un beso!

**fandita-eromena:** Yo también extrañé a Roy pero ya está de vuelta, listo para darle dolores de cabeza a varias personas jeje. Gracias por escribir. Nos leemos!

**ly-dango:** La verdad es que Al es un mejor partido que Roy, por su forma de ser y otras virtudes. Pero digamos que Roy está experimentando una serie de cambios y bueno, Riza lo quiere a él...pero todo puedo suceder! Gracias por comentar. Saludos!

**Only Nina:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. Hoy se responde tu pregunta. =) Gracias por el review. Un beso!

**laura-eli89:** Gracias por comentar. Creo que todas extrañamos a Roy pero ya volvió, listo para darnos más sorpresas. Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>Buscó el remitente sin éxito, sin embargo, la carta tenía membretada en la parte superior una gran A, de empresas Automail.<p>

Abrazó la carta y comenzó a llorar. Al aún no sabía de su embarazo, había sido muy tierno incluso "demasiado" sus regalos pero…**"No te preocupes, sin importar lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Quiero dártelo todo mi amor." **

Tal vez sospechaba algo y si aún así quería estar con ella, cómo podría negarse. Un rayo de esperanza atravesó su corazón, de cualquier forma si después de que se enterara de la verdad quería cancelar el compromiso ella no se opondría y seguiría con el primer plan, mas el escenario de una familia feliz era tentador.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular y esta vez no tuvo miedo de que se tratara de su "hermano". Al contrario, deseó con todo su corazón que se fuera él y así fue.

**Nos vemos en la fiesta, ponte guapa. Muero por verte.**

**Al**

"No importa que no te ame Al, si amas a mi hijo estoy segura que lograré amarte también"-dijo para sí.

Con este pensamiento comenzó su arreglo. Esta noche sin duda sería inolvidable y sin igual.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**HARRASSMENT**

_Capítulo X_

Verdad 

_Parte I_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Winry miró emocionada el espejo. No es que fuera muy vanidosa pero realmente le gustaba como lucía.

Llevaba un vestido strapless largo color dorado que resaltaba su rubia cabellera peinada en una sencilla cola de caballo de lado, con un flequillo largo y algunos mechoncitos sueltos a los lados del rostro.

"¡Qué bonita te ves hija"-dijo emocionada su madre quien también traía un vestido strappless largo pero en color azul marino.

"Gracias mami pero tú también luces hermosa, me encanta tu cabello suelto".

"Gracias pequeña pero ¿por qué has elegido unas zapatillas tan bajitas?, creo que lucirías mejor con unas más altas."

"Recuerda que Ed sigue en crecimiento y digamos que estamos en la etapa en que las niñas somos más altas que los niños"-ambas rieron.

"Tienes razón, estará será una gran noche y no queremos hacer sentir mal a tu novio. Por cierto, ¿te aseguraste de enviar todas las invitaciones?"

"Claro, todas las empresas confirmaron la asistencia de al menos un representante"

"Perfecto, espero que no haya sido demasiado el dejarte la responsabilidad de la organización de la fiesta"

"Para nada, fue muy divertido y aprendí muchísimo. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide además de la familia de Ed en la mesa principal coloqué a Elisia, a sus padres y a mi nino* y mi Tita*.

"Me parece bien, me pregunto si esta vez traerá a alguien al fin"

"Al parecer no, le mencioné la lista de su mesa y dijo que era suficiente, que no requería ningún lugar extra…aunque.."

"¿Aunque?"

"Parecía bastante emocionado y dijo algo sobre una gran sorpresa, pero se negó a contarme nada"-respondió Winry

"¡Ay ese hombre! Espero no salga con ninguna tontería"

"No digas eso de mi nino, todos sabemos que es un caso especial pero nunca haría nada para perjudicarnos….apropósito al menos"-concluyó con nerviosismo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Toma"-dijo entregándole un sobre color beige con una envoltura plástica.

"¿De qué se trata Dante?"-preguntó Rebecca mientras abría el elegante papel.

"Una fiesta"

"Rockbell"-leyó."¿Acaso se refiere a los Doctores Rockbell, dueños de la cadena de Clínicas más grandes del país?"

"Así es y quiero que vayas"-afirmó la madre de Roy.

"Pero no puedo, no estoy invitada y aquí dice que necesito mi pase de entrada además en este sobre solamente está el tuyo"

"Irás en mi lugar querida, Roy estará ahí y es de suma importancia que la gente empiece a verlos juntos. Habrá grandes empresarios, gente influyente, medios de comunicación…"

"Pero y usted…digo ¿tú?"-preguntó

"No te preocupes, tuve una jaqueca, me sentí mal por la reciente pérdida de mi marido…¡qué se yo!, eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que irás en mi representación"-sonrió

"Me encantaría pero ¿de verdad no hay problema? Me refiero a que siendo un evento tan importante querrán a las cabezas de Automail y no a la novia potencial de su hijo."

"Te equivocas Rebecca. Es cierto que somos invitados por donar fondos como empresa para las actividades altruistas de las Clínicas Rockbell mas no es la razón principal en nuestro caso. Conocemos a los Rokbell desde hace muchos años, incluso Roy es Padrino de la pequeña Winry, mi niña adorada, créeme que si no fuera porque es una adolescente y es casi como una nieta para mí, me encantaría que fuera mi nuera"-Rebecca se sobresaltó un poco pero lo disimuló.

"Por lo que es más una cuestión familiar que de negocios, digamos que no hay tanto rigor ni etiqueta en mi asistencia"

"Entiendo. Entonces cuenta con mi presencia en dicho evento….suegra"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Listo, estás perfecta"-dijo Trisha al poner el último pasador en el cabello de Riza.

Trisha llevaba un vestido cuello V, corte princesa azul rey, unas zapatillas plata con detalles en gris y el cabello moldeado.

"Con esto no se te moverá un cabello"

"Gracias mamá, pero ¿no crees que se me vería mejor el cabello suelto como a ti?"

"Te verías hermosa de cualquier forma pero con el cabello recogido luces perfecto esos aretes de tu admirador secreto"

"No es secreto, está noche les daré una gran sorpresa"

"Dame una pista"

"No, tendrás que esperar a que llegue Alphonse"

"Es verdad, dijo que nos alcanzaría en la fiesta, espero que no se demore"

"¡Ya vámonos!"-gritó Ed al tiempo que entraba a la habitación. "La limusina está aquí…"

"'¿Limusina?"-preguntó la rubia

"Así es, todos los invitados debemos llegar en una, cortesía de la familia Rockbell"-afirmó orgulloso Ed.

"¡Vaya Gargamel! Tienes una novia muy considerada, además te amará con ese traje, hasta te ves más alto"-se burló.

Ed refunfuñó un poco, pero en cuanto su hermana se puso de pie la miró atónito. Debía admitir que se veía…bonita.

"Tú también pelos de elote, sin mencionar lo molesta que eres luces muy bien"

"¿Gracias?"

Todos bajaron para reunirse con Van quien los aguardaba ansioso en su elegante esmoquin negro apoyado en un bastón. Al salir se encontraron con un joven en traje quien se presento como el chofer del automóvil.

"Buenas noches, pasen por fav…"-se detuvo confundido.

"¿Sucede algo?"-preguntón Van.

"No, si, bueno, es que en realidad falta un lugar, me indicaron que debía recoger en esta casa a tres personas, ya que son los lugares que tengo disponibles"

"No hay problema, puedo irme adelante con usted"

"Lo siento pero no lo tengo permitido, lo que puedo hacer es enviar otra limusina, permítame llamar"

Todos miraron confundidos al joven ir al auto. Rápidamente hizo la llamada y volvió.

"Me indican que tres personas deben venir conmigo y en 5 minutos llegará otra limusina por la otra persona."

"Está bien, yo esperaré"-dijo el padre de Riza la cual revisaba apresurada su bolsa.

"¡Ay no, olvidé mi celular!. No se preocupen vayan ustedes, yo la esperaré dentro de la casa"

Aunque no muy convencido aceptó advirtiéndole mejor dicho amenazando al chofer sobre la seguridad de su hija.

La rubia subió deprisa a su habitación tomó el aparato y lo guardó dentro de su bolsa. A medio camino de regreso el timbre sonó, alegre salió de la casa encontrándose con otro chofer que amablemente le abrió la puerta.

Con cuidado subió encontrándose con un rosto tan familiar que no sabía si reír o llorar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Así que ustedes se conocen de la escuela"-mencionó Maes.

"Si, somos compañeros de clase, Ed es el novio de Winry"-respondió Elisia, quien lucía un vestido halter color esmeralda.

"¿De la pequeña Winry? ¡Vaya! Cómo pasa el tiempo ¿verdad Glacier? Recuerdo cuando ella y mi delicada Elisia jugaban a las muñecas en mi consultorio"-dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente provocando risas de todos los presentes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riza intentó desesperadamente abrir la puerta de la limusina pero está ya tenía seguro.

"¡Abre la puerta en este mismo instante!"-ordenó

"Elizabeth, tranquilízate por favor, déjame…"

"¡No me digas que me tranquilice Mustang! ¡Abre ya!"

"No lo haré hasta que hablemos"-sentenció Roy

La chica se sentó de golpe cruzando los brazos, entonces comenzó a mirarlo con fuego directamente a los ojos. La limusina comenzó a avanzar.

"Veo que te gustaron"-sonrió el pelinegro. El semblante de la rubia se tornó interrogante.

"¿Gustarme? ¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Tus obsequios, lucen mucho mejor puestos que en el mostrador, en verdad se te ve mejor de lo que imaginé"

Lentamente separó los brazos y su cara se tornó pálida. ¿Obsequios? ¿Entonces el vestido, los aretes y el anillo no eran de Al? Puso una mano en su cabeza tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos.

"Quiero bajar"-casi murmuró con los ojos cerrados

"Te dije que no hasta que…"

"¡En serio quiero bajar!"-gritó

Roy al notar su malestar indicó que se la limusina se detuviera y le permitiera salir. Tan rápido como pudo bajo del auto para vomitar en la acera. Después él descendió del auto hasta llegar a su lado ofreciéndole un kleenex y una botella de agua. Los tomó sin renegar, se limpió la cara y enjuagó su boca. Después sacó de su bolsa una pequeña pastilla de menta.

"Lo lamento, solo quiero que hablemos"

"Está bien, es tiempo de poner algunas cosas en claro"

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Los invito a continuar y a dejar sus comentarios. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Haré lo posible por subirlo esta misma semana ya que voy un poco atrasada.<p>

Besos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	11. Verdad Parte II

¡Hola a todos! Una disculpa por no actualizar la misma semana pero al menos pude hacerlo al inicio de ésta. =)

**Inma:** Resultaron ciertas tus sospechas. Espero te guste el cap de hoy y muchas gracias por el review. Saludos!

**Kasu Uzumaki:** Gracias por comentar y disculpa la tardanza. Espero que esté cap también te dejé muy emocionada. Un beso!

**fandita-eromena:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. Prepárate para el de hoy. Nos leemos!

**Only Nina:** Este capítulo me marcó más caracteres, espero no sea demasiado corto. Gracias por tu review. Saluditos!

**laura-eli89**: Muchas gracias! De verdad me alegra mucho que les guste tanto lo que escribo, espero que la historia siga llenando tus expectativas. Un beso!

* * *

><p>Todos los invitados iban llegando poco a poco en las lujosas limusinas, después pasaban por la alfombra roja donde los aguardaban fotógrafos de distintas revistas, periódicos y medios locales. Algunos eran entrevistados por los reporteros que cubrían el evento.<p>

"Este es un evento de celebración pero también es una invitación a todas las empresas que faltan por unirse para generar Clínicas de Salud cada vez más equipadas y con oportunidades para las personas de bajos recursos."-dirigió a la prensa el Doctor Urey Rockbell del brazo de su esposa Sara.

Winry se reunió con Edward y después de una presentación fugaz siguieron el camino de la alfombra roja hacia el salón. Más tarde todos los medios se conmocionaron y aglutinaron para recibir la limusina que debía traer empresas Automail.

Todos los reflectores enfocaron la puerta para dejar salir a una deslumbrante mujer envuelta en un vestido negro straplees ceñido a la cintura, largo con cola, espalda descubierta y despampanante chongo con algunos mechones sueltos. Una gargantilla de oro blanco a juego con unos aretes discretos brillaban junto con Rebecca.

"Pero ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde están los Mustang?"-corrió una reportera a preguntarle

"Vengo en representación de la viuda de Mustang quien por cuestiones de salud le fue imposible asistir. Soy Rebecca Catalina, la pro…"

Una nueva limusina arribó al lugar de la fiesta haciendo que todos los medios se incluyendo la reportera que la entrevistaba se olvidaran de ella. Sorprendida y a la vez molesta se giró para ver quién había interrumpido su entrada triunfal. Su semblante volvió a sonreír al ver la bajada estelar de nada más ni menos que Roy Mustang.

El lugar se llenó de flashes lo que más tarde agradeció Rebecca ya que cubrieron su cara de susto al ver descender del brazo de su "prometido" a una bella rubia entrometida.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo XI_

Verdad Parte II

* * *

><p>Se habían detenido en un pequeño parque bastante iluminado y a pesar de que no hacía frío Riza empezó a temblar inconscientemente.<p>

"¿Tienes frío? Te prestaré mi saco"

"No, estoy bien, creo que sigo un poco aturdida pero eso todo. ¿Qué quieres decirme con tanta urgencia Mustang que tuviste que secuestrarme?-sonrió irónicamente.

"Era la única forma en que podía verte"-esbozó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras delicadamente acariciaba la mejilla de Riza. Lentamente se acercó para intercambiar un pequeño beso. Ella no se resistió, por un momento todo careció de importancia hasta olvidó porqué se encontraban ahí. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, él la envolvió en sus brazos y besó su frente.

"Perdóname Elizabeth, no te he tratado como te mereces, no sé porqué pero no me di cuenta que eras especial"

"Por idiota"-agregó la joven rompiendo el abrazo.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres que asienta, olvide todo como si nada? ¿Qué pretendes?"-cuestionó con cierta tristeza

"La verdad no estoy seguro. Lo único que sé es que no quiero dejarte ir"-tomó su mano izquierda y la besó justo en el anillo. Ella alejó su mano.

"No entiendo porqué haces esto, tu ya tienes una prometida, yo sólo fui una tonta más de tu lista que se dejó llevar sin medir las consecuencias, pero ya no más… Mustang"

"Te equivocas, yo no tengo una prometida. Rebecca es exactamente a lo que te refieres con una más de mi lista pero tú….no… eres demasiado buena para estar ahí. Nunca me dejaste explicar que ella mintió y yo también, en un intento desesperado por darte celos"-admitió

"¿Y luego qué? Te cansaste de Rebecca y vienes por mí, cuando te aburras buscaras a alguien más. Fui una tonta por aceptar tu ofrecimiento desde un principio pero dos veces…estás como loco."

"No estoy aquí para pedirte que vuelvas como mi amante, te estoy pidiendo que regreses como mi esposa"

Riza abrió los ojos como platos mientras escuchaba los agitados latidos de su corazón.

"Sé que he sido un idiota, un canalla pero lo que más deseo es que estemos juntos. Toda la vida había estado buscándote sin saberlo, siempre pensé que ninguna mujer podía llenarme... pero por primera vez tengo miedo de ser yo el que no te llene. Es la primera vez que siento que quiero dar todo por alguien….Elizabeth….quiero dártelo todo, quiero protegerte, quiero que seas mi vida"

La rubia se sentó en una banca tratando de procesar la información que acaba de recibir. Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto….¿Qué tal si lo era?. Roy se arrodilló frente a ella tomando sus manos.

"Elizabeth…te amo."-Nuevamente algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"Me enamoré de ti pero no quería aceptarlo, cuando supe que estabas con otro me volví loco, admito que busqué otras mujeres pero solo sirvió para lastimarme más. Me di cuenta que solamente te necesito a ti, sin embargo, me había resignado a no tenerte, pensé que lo mejor era dejarte ser feliz con quien si te valorara. Ese día llamó mi madre para decirme que desconectarían a mi padre, nunca te lo dije pero en ese hospital que nos vimos la primera vez se encontraba en coma. Fui a despedirlo y al salir te vi entrar al consultorio del Doctor Hughes"-

"¿Lo conoces?"-preguntó asustada

"Tranquila lo sé todo y créeme que él no traicionó tu confianza, yo me las ingenié para saberlo. En ese momento entendí que no podía permitir que te fueras…que se fueran de mi lado"

"Roy…yo…"

"Al fin me llamas nuevamente por mi nombre"-sonrió

"Yo también te amo, desde hace mucho pero no podía continuar de esa forma, luego Al me ofreció todo lo que no podías darme y lo acepté. Más tarde supe lo del bebé…"

"¿Él lo sabe?"-preguntó en tono serio. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Nadie lo sabe, ni mis padres. Pensé que él había mandado los regalos porque lo sospechaba, así que esta noche les contaría todo incluido mi compromiso con él"-El pelinegro se sentó a su lado sin soltar sus manos.

"¿Lo amas?"

"Lo quiero mucho pero... no. Pensé que podría hacerlo pero al verte me doy cuenta de que no es así. Alphonse es mi hermano no biológico por lo que siempre ha estado enamorado de mí y nunca ha perdido la esperanza. Dios….no quiero lastimarlo más….además en cuanto sepan mis padres creo que me odiaran"

"Te prometo que yo estaré contigo cuando hables con ellos. No te odiarán, eres su hija y de ahora en adelante haremos las cosas como se deben, sin secretos ni mentiras."

"De acuerdo. Hay algo más que tengo que decirte..."

"Mientras no me digas que eres menor de edad"-bromeó

"Bueno pues en realidad….sí, mentí con mi edad para que pudieran contratarme"

"¡Qué!"-Roy se levantó abruptamente- "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"18 casi recién cumplidos"

"¡¿Y ese maldito lo sabe verdad?-

"¿Maldito? ¿Te refieres a Al?"

"Ese infeliz se acostó contigo sabiendo que eres una niña…yo también….soy un pedófilo, abusé de una menor, pero es que eres tan madura que no pensé…¡agh! esto es lo más bajo que he hecho…"-dijo mientras volvía a sentarse con desgana y colocaba una mano en su frente.

"Tranquilízate por favor. No soy una niña, es verdad que soy menor de edad pero he escuchado que en países como Xiang esa es la mayoría de edad, porque consideran los 18 una edad suficientemente madura"

"El problema aquí es que no vivimos en Xiang, en Amestris la mayoría de edad es a los 21"

"¿Acaso te arrepientes de todo lo que dijiste y sientes por mí?"

"De ninguna manera, solo me siento más culpable por todo lo que te hice. Con más razón voy a hacerme responsable de ti y nuestro hijo"

"Espero que esto no cambie lo que sientes por mí pero como bien dijiste ya no quiero más mentiras"

"En lo absoluto, ojalá no parezca demasiado mayor para ti"

"Claro que no"-respondió sonriendo.

"Entonces prometida mía ¿nos vamos a la fiesta?"

"Encantada prometido mío"

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia la limusina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alphonse miraba con enojo la pantalla de partidas del aeropuerto. Su vuelo se había retrasado dos horas con la amenaza de que fuera más tiempo. Desesperado buscó otras opciones sin éxito.

Resignado decidió esperar en un restaurante. Pidió algo de cenar mientras veía sin muchas ganas la televisión. De pronto un canal llamó su atención.

"¿Podría regresarle al canal anterior por favor?"

"Con gusto"-mencionó el mesero

Una reportera se encontraba frente a un gran salón de fiesta, el cual estaba lleno de luces, grandes reflectores y miles de adornos. Había también una gran alfombra roja por donde pasaban los invitados, parecía la entrega de los Oscares, ya que todos venían de una limusina, al bajar eran recibidos por cientos de cámaras y algunos eran entrevistados.

"Vaya, parece que este año los Rockbell tiraron la casa por la ventana"-

"¿Es la fiesta de aniversario de las clínicas Rockbell?"-dijo el castaño bastante sorprendido.

"Así es, pero este es el primer año que lo hacen tan grande, siempre tiene presencia en los medios pero ahora parece más un evento de sociales que lo que realmente es"

Y pensar que estaba invitado. Fue en ese momento que vio la entrevista del Doctor Urey y su esposa. Después la cámara grabó la entrada de los mismos seguida por Ed, Winry, sus padres y otra familia que no conocía. ¿Y Liz?

Buscó su celular y se encontró con que estaba descargado. ¡Diablos! Los invitados siguieron llegando hasta que…

"Vaya que pero que belleza"-dijo otro de los comensales.

Alphonse regresó su atención al televisor encontrando una mujer de cabello oscuro bastante hermosa.

"Un momento, nos informan que el Sr. Roy Mustang está llegando"- las cámaras y la reportera abandonaron a la pobre mujer que apenas se presentaba para correr a recibir a ese infeliz.

Enojado vio como bajaba de la limusina feliz como si nada. De pronto una mano delicada se asomó para unirse con la del pelinegro.

"¿Quién será su acompañante?"-preguntó uno de los conductores

Con toda la gracia del mundo la joven rubia bajó del auto dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes por su gran belleza y elegancia. Era evidente que Riza estaba confundida de ver tantas cámaras pero siguió sonriendo.

"Sr. Roy Mustang bienvenido, díganos por favor, ¿quién lo acompaña?"-interrogó la reportera

"Con gusto quiero presentarles a mi prometida la Srita. Elizabeth Hawkeye y aprovecho este evento para darles la primicia"-sonrió sensualmente mientras la tomaba del brazo y juntos caminaban por la alfombra roja.

La cámara los siguió hasta la entrada del salón incluso ignorando a una estoica Rebecca en el camino que no daba señales de vida.

"Wow, esto sí que es una sorpresa, el soltero más codiciado de Ciudad Central ¡se nos casa! Espero más tarde poder platicar con la feliz pareja para enterarnos de los detalles."

"Pero que chica más hermosa, ¿De quién se tratará? Jamás…."

Confusión, dolor, rabia, fueron los sentimientos que atravesaron la cabeza del joven Hawkeye. Pagó la cuenta sin haber probado un solo bocado y salió disparado al mostrador de la aerolínea, estaba decidido a llegar a esa fiesta.

"No importa lo que cueste, me urge llegar a Central"-impuso Alphonse

La chica buscó en la computadora rápidamente y sonrió.

"Lamentamos los inconvenientes Sr., me informan que estamos a punto de actualizar la base de datos, hay un lugar disponible con destino a Ciudad Central, sin escalas en 20 minutos"

* * *

><p>Mil gracias por continuar esta historia. Los invito a dejarme sus comentarios.<p>

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

¡Besitos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	12. Trampa

¡Hola a todos! Hace ocho días intenté subir este capítulo pero no podía entrar a mi cuenta pero lo bueno es que ya se arregló...sudé frío jeje. Para quienes celebraron el día de las madres el 10 de mayo les mando una gran felicitación a todas sus mamis y también a las que ya lo son.

**fandita-eromena:** Hola, mil gracias por tu comentario. Ahora me tardé un poquito más en actualizar pero aquí está el siguiente cap espero te guste. Un beso!

**CC. Hawkeye**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero te siga agrando esta historia. Un abrazo!

**Only Nina**: Gracias por el review y tienes toda la razón, nada es tan fácil para los protagonistas en este fic ;). Nos leemos! un beso!

* * *

><p>Todos miraban atónitos la llegada de la insólita pareja. De inmediato se acercaron a la mesa principal donde se encontraban la familia Rockbell, los Hughes y por supuesto, la familia Hawkeye.<p>

"Siento lo inesperado y tal vez desconsiderado de mi parte por no presentarme antes pero Elizabeth y yo quisimos aguardar una ocasión especial para anunciar nuestro compromiso, claro que después de esta noche me gustaría que hiciéramos las formalidades pertinentes."-dijo ofreciendo una mano a los padres de la rubia quienes devolvieron el saludo.

"Por otra parte, mi querida Sara…Urey, espero disculpen mi atrevimiento"-Sara rodó los ojos, suspiró en resignación y saludó de beso a Roy. Urey le ofreció su mano. Ambos saludaron gustosos a su prometida.

Winry lo saludó y abrazó, después cuando iba a presentar a Ed, se dio cuenta que ya se conocían. Maes, Glacier y Elisia los saludaron.

"Tú sí que sabes dar sorpresas hija"-mencionó Trisha ya que estaban sentados.

Ésta se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento mamá, pero te prometo que después hablaremos con calma"

"Imagina la sorpresa que se llevara tu hermano cuando llegue"

De reojo miró asustada a Roy, quien tomo su mano y le murmuró que todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo XII_

Trampa

* * *

><p>Rebecca estaba furiosa, sentía que se la llevaba el diablo. Se había puesto un gran abrigo y subido a la limusina con dirección al aeropuerto. La humillación que había vivido era tan grande que su primer impulso había sido tomar el primer vuelo a Xiang y olvidarse de Roy, de Dante, cualquier relación con los Mustang.<p>

Bajo sin la menor delicadeza del auto e ingreso a la sala principal.

"Salida: C.C. Destino Xiang a las 00:00 hrs." –leyó en la pantalla principal

"Pefecto"-dijo mientras se dirigía al mostrador cuando de pronto sintió un golpe, vio todo negro y sin saber cómo quedó tirada en el suelo.

"Perdón, venía demasiado rápido y no me di cuenta"-escuchó mientras un joven le ofrecía una mano.

"Descuida yo también me encontraba distraída, no ha sido una buena noche"-respondió poniéndose de pie.

"Ya somos dos, bueno si me disculpa"-Rebecca iba a responder cuando notó la A, de empresas Automail en una mochila que llevaba.

"¿Trabajas en empresas Automail?"

"Trabajaba, de hecho en unos días presentaré mi renuncia"

"Ya veo, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Rebecca Catalina"-ofreció su mano

"Alphonse Hawkeye, para servirte"-respondió el saludo

¡Hawkeye! ¿Sería posible? Esa entrometida tenía el mismo apellido….

"¿Acaso eres algo de Elizabeth Hawkeye?"-Al no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

"Si ella es mi….bueno…este….voy a reunirme con ella en la fiesta Rockbell, voy tarde, debo irme y disculpa lo que pasó"

"Espera Alphonse, resulta que yo también voy para allá, ¿te gustaría ser mi cita esta noche?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riza se sentía como en un sueño, bailando sin parar en los brazos de Roy, sin pena ni culpa, demostrando su amor de vez en cuando con tiernos besos, a la vista de todos. Luego de un rato regresaron a la mesa dándose cuenta de que Trisha y Van se despedían.

"¿Se van tan pronto?"-dijo con tristeza Winry

"Lo siento pero mi esposo está algo cansado además estamos preocupados por Al, preferimos estar en casa por si algo se ofrece"

"¿Está todo bien mamá, papá?"

"Si por favor no se preocupen, disfruten la noche, te encargo a tu hermano por favor."

Entonces se marcharon.

"Elizabeth, Roy, siéntense por favor"-dijo Sara

Después de conversar un rato volvieron a la pista de baile. A pesar de que ella no era muy diestra él era un excelente bailarín que sabía muy bien guiarla. De pronto una canción lenta y una luz tenue adornaron el salón. Danzaban lentamente cuando una mano se posó en el hombro de Roy.

"¿Me permites un momento? Quisiera bailar esta pieza con mi hermana"-Por el tono serio y la expresión de Riza supo que se trataba de Al.

"Sólo si ella quiere"-sentenció mirándola fijamente.

"Está bien Roy"-asintió

Sin ocultar su disgusto abandonó la pista encontrándose con Rebecca empeorando su mal humor.

"Al yo…lo siento, quería explicarte pero todo pasó tan rápido"

"¿Te importaría salir un momento para hablar?-la chica asintió

Con más fuerza de la que hubiera esperado la tomó del brazo y abandonaron la pista. Salieron a una pequeña terraza donde no había nadie.

"Explícame entonces, que no entiendo nada"-dijo evidentemente molesto sin soltarla del brazo.

"Al todo fue por una confusión…"

"¿Confusión? Escuche perfectamente cuando ese cretino te presentó como su prometida sin que tú te mostraras…..confundida"-espetó

"Escucha….primero súeltame"-se soltó de su agarre- "Hermano, las cosas pasaron hace unas horas, hablamos, me pidió perdón y me dijo que me amaba, pensaba decirte todo, lamento que te hayas enterado de esa forma pero yo…"

"¿Te pidió perdón? ¿Te dijo que te amaba? ¿Y eso fue suficiente para que me mandaras al carajo? ¡Así nada más! Te trata como una cualquiera y después con un par de palabras…¡puf! Todo desaparece y ¡el imbécil de Alphonse que se joda!"-gritó furioso

No era la primera vez que se mostraba agresivo cuando trataban el tema de que ella pudiera estar interesada en alguien más, no obstante, era la primera vez que sentía miedo de su hermano. Aún así, decidió que era mejor hablar de una vez.

"Estoy embarazada"-por un momento dudó si lo decía por aclarar las cosas o para de alguna manera hacerle ver que fuera más delicado con ella.

La cara que puso el castaño fue indescifrable. "¿Qué dices? Y ese bebé…"

"Es de Roy, no hay duda."- Al caminó unos pasos dándole la espalda a la rubia agarrándose el cabello.

"Hermano perdóname, por un momento pensé que tu y yo podíamos ser felices, sin embargo, este bebé es una responsabilidad que no puedo darte, además amo a Roy con todo mi ser y él me ama a mí. Ambos cometimos errores pero estamos dispuestos a retomar el buen camino, te aseguro que él nos cuidará, lo único que lamento es tener que lastimarte más pero tampoco quiero mentirte, por más duro que sea prefiero ser honesta, Al, yo te quiero mucho, por favor entiéndeme"-dijo poniendo una mano en su espalda.

"Me doy cuenta que ese maldito sigue aprovechándose de tu ingenuidad" –se volteó para quedar frente a ella.

"¿Qué hay de Rebecca?"

"¿Rebecca? Roy me dijo que ella…"

"¿Qué esta noche iba presentarla como su prometida?"

"¿Qué? Eso es mentira, es verdad que tuvieron una relación pero se terminó"

"Esa mujer está destrozada, al igual que yo se enteró de su compromiso de la peor manera, sin que él le avisara, ahora entiendo la razón..."-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia su vientre.

"Él está conmigo porque me ama, de ninguna manera la forzaría estar a mi lado por mi embarazo, además no tendría porque darle explicaciones, ellos no son nada"-respondió molesta

"¿Crees que dejará de ser mujeriego así como así? ¿Qué de un día para otro solo va estar contigo? Elizabeth, yo te quiero, estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de ese hijo, pero por favor ¡abre los ojos!"-dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Embarazada? Qué conveniente…"-afirmó Rebecca suspicazmente

Ella y Roy se encontraban sentados en una mesa al fondo del salón.

"En realidad no tengo porqué darte explicaciones pero te lo digo por la amistad que tenemos. Siento desilusionarte, pero voy a casarme con ella"

"Roy abre los ojos, ella solamente va tras tu dinero. Acepta ser tu amante así como así, se compromete con alguien más, después convenientemente resulta embarazada y acude con el médico que casualmente es tu mejor amigo….¿Desde cuándo se acuesta con el otro idiota? Y si ese bebé no es tuyo..."

El pelinegro la miró fulminantemente.

"Mira no lo digo con malicia, yo sé perder, en realidad cuando supe de su compromiso decidí irme, dejarte libre para que seas feliz, sin embargo, cuando vi lo destrozado que estaba ese pobre joven, supe que al menos debía advertirte"-acarició su mano.

Cansado de escuchar tanta patraña dirigió su mirada a la pista de baile, sobresaltado se levantó al notar que tanto el castaño con su prometida habían desaparecido.

"Deben estar hablando, seguramente tendrían mucho que contarse"-

Tan veloz como pudo la buscó mesa tras mesa sin éxito. Un mesero le indicó la puerta hacia la terraza mientras Rebecca tomó su celular y fue tras él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La joven colocó sus manos sobre las de Al. "Hermano, te prometo que…"-Fue interrumpida por el tono de su celular.

"Hermano contesta, tal vez sea importante"

"Puede esperar. Sé que será difícil pero puedo darle un poco de mi amor a ese hijo…NUESTRO HIJO. Por favor cásate conmigo Elizabeth, te amo, sé que no puedo darte lo mismo que él pero…"

Ésta lo miro confundida. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Un poco de su amor? Como si fueran radiactivas arrancó las manos de Al de su rostro, aventándolas bruscamente.

"¿Acaso crees que quiero tus sobras? ¡Él puede darle más de lo que tú podrías darle en una vida! ¡No nos mereces!"

"Así que eso era"

Riza se giró para encontrarse con Roy, quien estaba como solo dos metros lejos de ellos.

"¿Nuestro hijo? ¿No quieres sobras? Quieres todo el pastel ¿no es así?"-dijo sínicamente

"¿De qué hablas? Yo estaba diciendo que…."

"Soy un idiota por creer que eras diferente"-diciendo esto miró a la joven con tanta frialdad que le provocó un escalofrío. Después se dirigió a la salida donde Rebecca lo esperaba.

"Roy, ¡espera! ¡No es lo que crees!"-dijo tomándolo del brazo y buscando sus ojos.

Ni siquiera hizo el intento por verla. "Por tu estado no quiero ser brusco, por favor, suéltame, no quiero perder más el tiempo"-

Alphonse se acercó para sostenerla de un brazo y está lentamente lo soltó. Confundida, enojada, desesperada e impulsivamente se retiró el anillo.

"Hey Mustang, olvidas algo"-Con enfado se giró para recibir justo en la nariz el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Riza. Está salió corriendo con un Al tras de ella. Rebecca se acercó preocupada. "¿Estás bien?"

Roy se agachó para recoger el anillo aún sobándose la nariz. Para ser algo tan pequeño sí que dolía. Miró la sortija con cierta tristeza, la apretó en su mano para hacer a un lado esos pensamientos. Ya vería que hacer con ella.

"¿Roy? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien? ¡Esa atrevida!"

"No te preocupes, no es para tanto. Me quiero largar de aquí"

"Vamos yo te acompaño…"

"Me voy SOLO... Lo siento Rebecca"

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por seguir está historia y nuevamente los invito a dejar sus comentarios.<p>

¡Besos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	13. Salida

¡Hola a todos!

**CC. Hawkeye:** Es una idea interesante pero recuerda que por ahora lo más importante para Riza es su bebé. Sin embargo, la consideraré, me gustó. Gracias por el review. Un beso!

**fandita-eromena:** Morí de risa con lo de "Mata a Rebecca". Todo a su tiempo, aunque creo que ella es solo una víctima de amor mal encausado jeje pero ya veremos. Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos!

**Only Nina: **Al es un buen chico pero esta dispuesto a hacer todo por conseguir el amor de Riza y creo que todos andan muy emocionales con el embarazo así que no pensaron bien las cosas. Gracias por el review. Un abrazo!

**Nixenen:** Gracias por el review espero este capítulo también te guste. Creo que no les estoy poniendo las cosas fáciles a Roy y Riza pero ya veremos que pasa más adelante. Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>Riza corría sin pensar ciertamente a dónde se dirigía. En ese momento lo único que pensaba era en alejarse del dolor, de su frialdad, de sus mentiras. Tal vez el supuesto malentendido era un engaño, lo había planeado para desentenderse de ella, del bebé y por supuesto para volver con la conciencia tranquila a los brazos de Rebecca.<p>

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Se detuvo de improviso sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Vio a su alrededor encontrándose con un camino totalmente oscuro, sintió miedo pero no por ella, sino por el bebé que esperaba. ¡Qué descuidada!

"¡Dios, para… traer tacones…. sí que …corres… rápido"-dijo un sofocado Alphonse.

"¡Eres un tonto!"-gritó mientras le propinaba golpes en el pecho. "¿Por qué no aclaraste nada? Por tu culpa quedé como una tonta"-Él ni se inmutó.

En cuanto se cansó de golpearlo argumentó: "Si hubiera querido él habría escuchado. Tú le pediste que te dejara explicarle…y no lo hizo. ¿Qué podría esperar yo? ¿Un golpe? Perdóname pequeña, solamente no quería hacer las cosas más grandes y también perdona mis palabras….estaba muy enfadado, temía perderte"

"Lo sé, tienes razón, no es tu culpa. Creo que ha de sentirse aliviado de que ya no tiene que cargar más con nosotros"-dijo enfadada

"Elizabeth, por favor perdona mis palabras, si tú me das la oportunidad te prometo que amaré a ese bebé como si fuera mío….es más, estoy dispuesto a darle mi apellido…el de mi madre"

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo XIII_

Salida

* * *

><p>"¿Qué le diremos a nuestros padres?"-preguntó la rubia mientras caminaban de regreso al salón aún con los ojos llorosos<p>

"¿Estás segura que te sientes bien para hablar de esto? No tienes que fingir delante de mí"

"Estoy bien, ya tendré tiempo para seguir llorando más tarde. Por ahora lo más importante es decidir qué haré"

"Haremos"-le corrigió

"Ok, ¿qué haremos? Les acabo de decir a mis padres y a medio mundo que soy la prometida de…ese bastardo. Además no saben lo de mi embarazo."

"Diremos que es mío"

"Tarde o temprano sabrían que es mentira. Qué tal si es un niño idéntico a él"-en el fondo así lo deseaba.

"No lo creo, seguramente será hermoso o hermosa igual que tú."-ambos sonrieron

"¿Y lo de…Mustang? Ellos no son tontos, no podemos intentar tomarles el pelo"

"Podemos decir que fue un intento desesperado por ocultar lo nuestro"

"No lo creo, ¿sabes?, creo que es tiempo de decir la verdad. Metí la pata y bien grande"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al parecer nadie había notado el incidente de la terraza o todos eran demasiado discretos, ya que no se tocó el tema mientras se despedían. La limusina llevó a los Hawkeye a su hogar.

Ed, Alphonse y Riza se despidieron y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, como en los viejos tiempos. Olvidando por esa noche los problemas que se avecinaban.

Se sentó en el tocador observando los aretes y el brazalete. Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan hermoso hubiera terminado tan mal? Sonrió irónicamente al pensar que en una misma noche había vuelto y terminado con él.

Lentamente deshizo su peinado, limpió el maquillaje de su rostro y con pesar se retiró la joyería. Era increíble como algo tan costoso había dejado de valer para ella. Por último dejó caer su vestido.

Ya más cómoda con un camisón largo se acostó. Tan pronto como cerró los ojos la luz del pasillo se encendió junto con tremendo alboroto. Abrió la puerta encontrando a su madre sosteniendo a su padre con ayuda de Al.

"¡Papá!"

"Tranquila hija, estoy bien, creo que no debí salir esta noche, es todo"-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

"Elizabeth por favor cuida de Edward, nosotros iremos al hospital. En cuanto tengamos noticias te avisamos"-diciendo esto los tres bajaron cuidadosamente las escaleras.

La chica corrió a la ventana para verlos partir. No era la primera vez que pasaba algo así, sin embargo, las visitas al hospital se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Tenía miedo de que en una de esas salidas, él ya no regresara.

No pudo dormir hasta que recibió el mensaje de que su padre estaba bien aunque pasaría algunos días en el hospital. Unas tres horas de descanso, un buen baño y un cambio de ropa después levantó al holgazán de Ed para salir rumbo al hospital.

"Está dormido, lo pudieron estabilizar. Mañana mismo lo dan de alta"-sonrió Al

"¿Y mamá?"-preguntó Edward

"Con papá, no ha querido alejarse de su lado, sabes que es un poco aprensiva respecto a su enfermedad…pero no la culpo"

Edward fue a la habitación dejando solos en la sala de estar a sus hermanos.

"Si quieres ve a casa a descansar, en cuanto salga Ed, trataré de convencer a mi mamá de que haga lo mismo, al menos la obligaré a comer"

"Está bien pero no olvides que tenemos una plática pendiente y no podemos prolongarla mucho tiempo más"-besó su frente y se fue.

Riza suspiró. Por un segundo había olvidado todo incluso el dolor punzante de su corazón, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo feliz que había sido bailando en los brazos de Roy y después…..esa mirada….llena de desprecio….

"¿Srita. Elizabeth?"

Lentamente volteó para encontrarse con el dulce rostro de Glacier, quien la miraba con preocupación.

"Hola Glacier. Cuánto gusto verte por aquí"-dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. Ambas mujeres se saludaron y caminaron hasta una de las áreas verdes del hospital.

"Espero que tu padre se recupere pronto"

"Yo también lo espero y dime ¿vienes por el Doctor Hughes?"

"En realidad no, me llamó un viejo amigo para invitarme a un proyecto de trabajo en Drachma, necesitan gente que domine el idioma"

"¿En serio? Supongo que luego de la guerra mucha gente de Amestris se mudó para allá."

"Así es, es un país con un clima helado ideal para los deportes extremos, no tan urbanizado y muy seguro para vivir pero aún así su idioma no es muy demandado, es algo complejo encontrar extranjeros que lo hablen"

"Es verdad, nunca he ido, pero aprendí Drachmi con la esperanza de algún día visitarlo y dime ¿aceptarás?"

"No, Maes y Elisia tienen su vida aquí, no podría hacerles eso, además es por tiempo indefinido por lo que irme sola tampoco es una opción aunque por la insistencia de mi amigo ….fue bastante difícil decir que no."

En ese momento la rubia vio la señal que necesitaba para decidir qué hacer con su vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dante miró con enfado los titulares de la página de sociales. Por una parte habían mencionado la entrada triunfal de su hijo con la tal Hawkeye pero después el terrible desenlace, generando intrigas sobre una fatal pelea.

"¡Qué desastre!"

"Lo siento Dante pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, me sorprendió tanto como a ti su llegada"

"Bueno, al menos terminaron su relación"

"Así es, yo me encargue de ello. Fue una suerte que ese joven y yo coincidiéramos en el aeropuerto….es el destino"

"Me alegra, ahora lo que debes hacer es…"

"No tienes que decírmelo, no dejaré ir a Roy"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"A pesar de que han pasado varios años, la barrera cultural que tienen los Drachmanianos es muy grande, son bastante racistas, incluyendo a la mayoría de los forasteros que han ido a vivir para allá, MUY etnocentristas y por eso se niegan a aprender Drachmi sin contar que…bueno tú lo sabes….es una lengua bastante difícil. Al parecer las personas que han estado en ese puesto han renunciado precisamente por roces culturales ¿Estás segura que quieres aplicar para la vacante?"

"Completamente. Después del alboroto de anoche creo que es mejor alejarme antes de que le pueda traer problemas a mi familia además me ayudará a olvidar todo lo malo que he vivido últimamente. Y por las cuestiones culturales no te preocupes, he leído mucho sobre sus costumbres"

"¿Pero irte tu sola? No quiero ser entrometida pero si Roy hizo algo indebido no veo porque debas ser tú la que tiene que salir corriendo."-afirmó

"Glacier….estoy embarazada."-dijo tocándose el vientre

"¡¿Qué? ¡Menos puedes irte!"

"Al contrario, tal vez soy una cobarde pero quiero alejarme de estos sentimientos…tampoco soy capaz de enfrentar a mi familia y por otra parte, al obtener el permiso de residencia en Drachma sería mayor de edad, así nadie podría decidir más que yo sobre el futuro de mi bebé"

"¿Mayor de edad? Pero si ya lo eres, tú tienes…"

"Dieciocho"-agregó apenada.

Después Riza le contó todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Roy Mustang, su relación con Alphonse y el malentendido de la noche anterior. Glacier se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín meditando todo lo dicho por la rubia.

"Está bien Elizabeth, voy a ayudarte. Respeto tu decisión y aunque no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto la apoyaré. Cuenta conmigo para todo por favor, te recomendaré para el empleo y firmaré una responsiva por lo de tu edad… si eres aceptada….dentro de pocos días estarás en Drachma."

"Te lo agradezco pero quisiera pedirte un último favor"

"Dime"

"De ninguna MANERA…Mustang…. debe enterarse de esto, no quiero que sepa dónde estoy"

"Te lo prometo"

Luego de eso visitó a su papá quien seguía durmiendo, obligó a comer un sándwich y una soda a Trisha y la dejó en la habitación con Ed. Al salir Glacier la acompañó a la oficina de un hombre bastante raro al que apodaban Scar.

Era un Doctor Ishibalí algo mayor, que había servido en brigadas durante las pasadas guerras, tenía una gran cicatriz en el rostro. La entrevistó en Drachmi y al notar que la pronunciación y fluidez de la rubia eran perfectas la aceptó aún sabiendo de su embarazo, con el cual la apoyarían.

"De momento te daremos un permiso especial para que puedas ir libremente por el país en lo que se tramita tu residencia. Si no tienes inconveniente me gustaría que el lunes a primera hora te presentaras en la Brigada militar número 5 de Drachma"

"Eso significa que debo irme… mañana mismo"-dijo sorprendida

"Sería lo ideal pero podríamos esperarte unos dos o tres días más si así lo deseas. No hay mucha gente que quiera irse para allá y en verdad nos urge cubrir la vacante."

"No, el lunes está perfecto."

"Bien, preparé todo para tu llegada. Lo más probable es que se te asigne a una casa de asistencia, tendrás techo, comida, limpieza, transporte y todas las comodidades, más tu sueldo obviamente"

Terminando su entrevista salió para encontrarse con Glacier quien la abrazó deseándole el mayor éxito posible.

"Recuerda que no estás sola, tienes una aliada en Amestris"

"Muchísimas gracias Glacier, no sé cómo podré pagarte"

"Siendo muy feliz y una cosa más"

"¿Qué cosa?"-parpadeó

"En realidad son dos cosas. La primera es que yo debo ser la madrina de ese bebé y lo segundo es que no debes perder el contacto con tu familia, tú sabrás qué y cuánto les dirás pero no te desaparezcas sin dejar rastro"-agregó tomando sus manos

"No te preocupes, soy una cobarde pero no una mal agradecida"

"Te equivocas, eres muy valiente y tienes mucha gente que te quiere. No olvides eso."

"Si, sólo tuve la mala fortuna de enamorarme de un idiota…pero ¿sabes?...aún si pudiera regresar el tiempo….. Volvería a hacerlo"

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia. Como siempre los invito a dejar su comentarios. También agradezco por los adds de favorite story y favorite author, en verdad lo valoro muchísimo.<p>

Por cierto, había olvidado aclararlo, en capítulos anteriores Winry se refiere a Roy como Nino y a Dante como Tita, Nino es una forma cariñosa de "padrino" y Tita de "Tía". Espero no haya causado ninguna confusión. ;)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

¡Besos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	14. Comienzo

¡Hola a todos!

**Only Nina:** Hola, desgraciadamente Roy es muy impulsivo pero ya veremos que pasa, la historia da un giro muy grande. Gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos!

**fandita-eromena**: No sé si deba morir pero al menos si se merece un escarmiento jeje. Y si Glacier es un amor, siempre me la he imaginado como muy maternal. Gracias por el review. Un beso!

* * *

><p>Alphonse despertó tarde ese día. Había un fresco aire pre-otoñal que le imploraba permanecer 5 minutitos más…además de las desveladas que traía encima. El sábado después de salir del hospital había dormido unas cuantas horas, sin embargo, el resto del día se le había ido acomodando papeles para dejar todo arreglado en empresas Automail y mudarse a empresas Armstrong.<p>

Mientras tanto….

Trisha volvió a casa el domingo alrededor de las 12:00 del día por un cambio de ropa para su esposo. Subió de prisa a su habitación y preparó una pequeña maleta. Cuando estaba por salir un sobre blanco en su tocador llamó su atención.

"Para mamá y papá…"-leyó al tiempo que un hoyo se formaba en su estómago.

Sin abrirlo corrió a la habitación de su hija encontrando la cama tendida e intacta. Revisó las demás recámaras de la casa, llamándola desesperada y nadie contestó. Rápidamente sacó su celular y llamó. Apenas escuchó el tono y corrió de nuevo al cuarto de la rubia.

Lo buscó como loca hasta encontrarlo en un cajón del buró. Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras revisaba su clóset encontrándolo vacío, excepto por el gran vestido rojo que había usado en la cena Rockbell.

"Elizabeth…no…"-suspiró al tiempo que abría la carta.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo XIV_

Comienzo

* * *

><p>Riza miraba el paisaje desde la ventana del tren, sería viaje de un día entero y aún así cada minuto se iba tan deprisa….Los grandes edificios eran reemplazados por ciudades cada vez más pequeñas, campo y nieve.<p>

"Mamá, papá…."-recordaba cada palabra que escribió.

Trisha leyó atentamente cada palabra llorando a más no poder. En la carta Riza contaba con detalles como había conocido a Roy Mustang, el hecho de que mintió sobre su edad, su encuentro en el hospital, la atracción entre ambos, la proposición de ser amantes y como la había aceptado. La aventura en secreto que habían mantenido desde entonces, su loco amor por él, la llegada de Rebecca, su confusión….

Después explicó ampliamente la situación con Alphonse y el corto tiempo en el que pensó podrían llegar a algo….Siguió con lo de la noche de la fiesta Rockbell, su reconciliación y luego la pelea por creer que el hijo que esperaba era de Al y quería adjudicárselo para obtener su dinero.

Trisha abrió los ojos como platos al llegar a ese parte.

"Así es, voy a ser madre y sin duda el hijo que espero es de Roy Mustang"-leyó

Continuó explicando porqué no podía estar con Alphonse y su nuevo empleo.

"Me voy a Drachma, no se preocupen, en cuanto me instale me comunicaré con ustedes. Lamento haberme ido de esta manera pero….no me atreví a enfrentarlos, además por el estado de papá, sé que no tengo excusa, solamente no quería complicar las cosas. Por favor perdonen mis malas decisiones, no volveré a decepcionarlos, comenzaré una nueva vida junto con mi bebé. En cuanto nazca iré a visitarlos, por ahora necesito un tiempo fuera. También quiero pedirle perdón a mi hermano, agradezco mucho su ayuda pero no puedo aceptarla….sigo amando a Roy, quisiera que no pero así son las cosas."-apretó la carta con fuerza contra su pecho, respiró profundo y continuó leyendo.

"Debo pedirles otro favor, cuiden a Al de que no haga nada loco como venir a buscarme ni tampoco intenten nada en contra de Mustang, se los suplico y papá…no te pongas mal, estaré bien, lo prometo. Esperen noticias pronto. Los quiero con todo mi corazón."

Trisha volvió a leer la carta en voz alta para todos, su esposo, Ed y Al la acompañaban en la sala de la casa. Entre lágrimas y sollozos fue una difícil tarea pero logró terminarla.

"No…puedo…creerlo…"-decía entre sollozos. "Lo mala….madre que soy…."

"Eso no es verdad querida, nuestra hija solamente está confundida, se equivocó y tiene que responder por sus acciones"-la abrazó

"Pero es que no entiendo, cómo pasó todo esto sin que yo me diera cuenta, parece como si yo fuera un fantasma en la vida de mi hija, no estuve para apoyarla y cuidarla"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Luego de un largo viaje llegó a su destino. En cuanto el tren se detuvo bajó su enorme maleta apoyándose en sus rueditas. Luego de varias revisiones y entrevistas le permitieron irse de la estación de trenes. Caminó por un largo corredor hasta la salida cuando un estruendo sacudió su maleta para después caer al suelo.

Una de las rueditas salió volando, al parecer había sido demasiado peso. Intentó levantarla pero le fue imposible. Estaba por intentar de nuevo cuando una voz masculina en Drachmi le ofreció su ayuda.

Soltó la maleta y volteó a ver al dueño de esa voz. Se impresionó al encontrar un hombre maduro muy alto, moreno, con los típicos ojos rojos de los Ishibalitas y cabello blanco largo atado en una coleta.

Realmente era atractivo e inconscientemente se le quedó mirando por unos segundos que se hicieron bastante largos.

"Señorita, ¿no habla Drachmi? ¿Le puedo ayudar?-preguntó está vez en Amestris.

"Disculpe, si lo hablo, es solo que estaba distraída. Si no es molestia, por lo menos al taxi…cuando encuentre uno"-dijo preocupada al ver la salida de la estación totalmente desierta.

"¿Para dónde va? Tal vez yo pueda llevarla"-La rubia lo miró con desconfianza y al darse cuenta sacó algo de su bolsillo.

"Esta es mi identificación, soy el Mayor Miles"-

La tomó en sus manos y vio que se trataba de un Militar que trabaja en la Brigada número…5. ¿Coincidencia?

"Siento mucho la desconfianza, yo soy Elizabeth Hawkeye"-dijo al tiempo que sacaba un papel de su bolsa. "Precisamente empezaré a trabajar en la Brigada Militar 5, pero por ahora voy a la posada de la Sra. Chris"

Miles tomó el papel y lo observó durante unos segundos.

"Mucho gusto, Srita. Elizabeth, y no se preocupe, es natural que una mujer sola se cuide de los extraños. Sé a dónde va, se trata de la posada de Madame Christmas, así la conocemos todos por aquí"

"¿Madame Christmas?"-preguntó sorprendida

"Con el tiempo sabrá porque la llaman así. Ahora sígame, yo la llevaré"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Durante el camino la rubia supo que Miles aunque era de sangre Ishibaliana, a causa de las pasadas guerras había pasado casi todo su vida en Drachma y su educación militar la había recibido en Amestris. Al hablar lenguas tan complicadas como el Drachmi y el Ishibaliano era de mucha ayuda en las relaciones entre ambas naciones además de Amestris.

Al llegar a la posada que era una casa enorme de madera se encontraron con una mujer algo mayor, bastante gordita y con un arreglo demasiado exagerado. Llevaba joyas por todos lados, mucho maquillaje y ropa de muchos colores.

"Madame Christmas, ella es Elizabeth Hawkeye"-presentó Miles quien cargaba la maleta de la joven. Riza sonrió.

"Así que tu eres la razón por la que ya no podré fumar dentro de la casa…"

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de contestar Madame Christmas la guió a su habitación seguida del militar, luego de despedirse de Miles se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto.

"Muchacha estás muy flaca el desayuno esta a las seis, pero si te quedas con hambre tienes mi permiso de ir a la cocina por algún refrigerio. No olvides abrigarte bien. Buenas noches"

Con dificultad Riza logró dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de levantarse para irse a su primer día de trabajo.

El desayuno estuvo servido puntualmente a las seis. Era un buffet bastante amplio, desde cereal, fruta, yogurt hasta huevos, arroz y fideos. De la misma forma el número de nacionalidades de los residentes era muy variado. Incluso no había podido descifrar el país de origen de todos.

Al terminar una camioneta la esperaba en la puerta. En cinco minutos se encontró en la entrada principal de un edificio de unos diez pisos. Todo pasaba tan rápido que a veces se sentía espectadora de su propia vida, era una sensación extraña al igual que todo. La presentación con parte del personal, el recorrido por las instalaciones, ver gente ir y venir por todos lados, militares en su mayoría…

"Y bueno, al fin llegamos a la oficina de tu jefe inmediato. Él te hará saber tus obligaciones, prestaciones y todo lo referente a tu contrato. Toca y el te dirá cuando puedas pasar."

"Gracias"-dijo mientras veía a la jefa de recursos humanos alejarse. Respiró profundo y tocó la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Buenos días…..¿Miles?...es decir ¿Mayor Miles?"-interrogó sorprendida.

"Hola Elizabeth. Yo también me sorprendí al ver su nombre en mis papeles esta mañana….Mundo pequeño ¿cierto? Pero no se quede ahí parada, siéntese por favor."

"Si claro."

"Como sabe la principal razón por la que fue contratada es por su conocimiento de la lengua de este país, sin embargo, eso es lo más sencillo de este trabajo. No sólo la requerimos como traductora, su labor principal es el ser mediadora"

"¿Mediadora?"

"Así es y el hecho de que sea mujer creo que ayuda mucho. No es un trabajo pesado físicamente pero lo puede ser emocional. No la expondremos a nada y siempre veremos por su integridad, si se siente en peligro no dude en hacérmelo saber"

"De acuerdo pero aún no me queda clara mi función. El Doctor…Scar….me dijo que me necesitaban como traductora en un proyecto nuevo, en su mayoría trabajo de oficina y….supongo que está al tanto de mi….estado"

"Por supuesto. Y créame que somos conscientes. Usted va a ser el contacto entre la población de Drachma, algunos forasteros y la milicia de Amestris. La gente no confía en un militar que le ofrece programas de ayuda médica, estudios o cualquier otro tipo de beneficio. Necesitamos de alguien que los ayude a confiar"-sonrió

"Suena muy interesante pero ¿cómo acudiré a esas personas?"

"Por el contrario, ellas acudirán a usted. Tenemos mucha propaganda así como personas que se encargan de promocionar estos servicios, gente que hace el trabajo de campo. Se logran citas con los jefes de familia, colonias, etc y ellos vienen contigo"

"Y el proyecto…"

"Es sustentado por varias empresas que quieren ayudar a la población que aún no se recupera de las pasadas guerras….digamos que es la forma en que Amestris se disculpa con la gente por invadir su país. Además busca formar lazos y poco a poco ir rompiendo esas malditas barreras culturales"

La rubia en ese momento sintió que debía a estar ahí, la causa era tan loable que llenaba su corazón de emoción y esperanza. Además su sueño de convivir con gente nativa de Drachma se hacía realidad.

"Entonces ¿Estás dentro?"

"Sin dudarlo. Daré lo mejor de mi"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le brindaron un cubículo pequeño pero con todo lo necesario. En su computadora estaban todo los archivos que contenían los programas de ayuda, cómo funcionaban, los beneficiarios…..todo lo que tenía que saber para desempeñar al 100% su trabajo

A su lado había otros cubículos ocupados que al parecer eran del equipo encargado de visitar las comunidades pero de momento solo se encontraba una joven haciendo lo que parecía unas notas.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Tu debes ser la chica nueva"-dijo levantándose de improviso. Era una chica con rasgos de Xiang, con el cabello largo negro y bastante animada. Debía tener su misma edad o quizá menos.

"Si, soy Elizabeth Hawkeye, encargada de atención y gestión ciudadana, mucho gusto. Tu eres…"

"Oh Disculpa"-dijo mientras se acercaba al cubículo de la rubia. Extendió su mano. "Soy May Chang, asesora y promotora, encantada"-ambas chicas estrecharon sus manos.

"Tu debes ser de Amestris ¿cierto? Yo soy de Xiang. Recuerdo que cuando era niña visité algunas partes de…."

May no dejaba de hablar y aunque Riza trataba de poner atención a sus palabras asentía sin sentido. Amestris….por unos instantes había olvidado lo que representaba sus país para ella. En estos momentos contrastaban los bellos recuerdos de la infancia de May con los de ella, llenos de dolor, decepción, engaño, fracaso….

No obstante, Drachma le brindaba una nueva perspectiva, invandiendo sus sentidos de esperanza y sobretodo de un nuevo principio.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Como siempre los invito a dejarme sus comentarios.<p>

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

¡Besos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	15. Herida

¡Hola a todos!

**fandita-eromena:** Así es, la vida le esta dando nuevas oportunidades a Riza, sin embargo, el lazo que la une a Roy es muy fuerte. Y para Al también tengo algunas sorpresas pero más adelante. Gracias por el review. Un beso!

**Only-Nina**: Muchos cambios están por venir para Riza y Roy vuelve a la acción. Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos!

**CC. Hawkeye:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo y no te preocupes, lo importante es que te siga agradando la historia =). Roy claro que la extraña pero no olvides que es muy orgulloso. Saludos!

* * *

><p>"Así es que te comprometiste con ella"-dijo poniendo el periódico que lo anunciaba en su escritorio.<p>

"La presión de mi madre y los accionistas terminó por hartarme Maes"-agregó

"Que yo recuerde Roy esa presión jamás te había importado y ni intentes convencerme con la excusa de la imagen de la empresa otra vez, no te creo una sola palabra"-respondió molesto

Un silencio los invadió mientras Roy veía nuevamente la foto de él y Rebecca tomados de la mano en la fiesta de su compromiso.

"¿Tiene que ver con ella?"-intuyó

"Es inútil que intente negártelo ¿verdad?"

"Amigo por favor, piensa bien las cosas. No es justo para Rebecca ni para ti. Creo que solamente estas haciéndote más daño. Eso de "ayudarte a olvidarla con otra" nunca funciona."

"Con ella….que apenas y la conocía estaba dispuesto a jugármela creyendo ciegamente en que era lo correcto. Entonces ¿por qué con Rebecca no? que me quiere, nos conocemos de prácticamente toda la vida, no va tras mi fortuna, es hermosa…¿por qué no habría de funcionar?"

"Porque tu no la quieres"-sentenció Maes.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo XV_

Herida

* * *

><p>Era fin de semana y Riza era la única inquilina que se quedaba durante esos días en la posada de Madame Christmas. Estaban en vísperas de las fiestas navideñas y a pesar de la insistencia de su familia ella había decido pasar esas fechas en Drachma.<p>

"Eliza ¿estás segura que puedes tu sola con el árbol de navidad?"

"Si Madame Christmas, aún puedo con eso"

El embarazo de la rubia ya era obvio, sin embargo, su pancita aún era pequeña. Habían pasado unos cuatro meses y a pesar del carácter extraño de su casera se habían hecho buenas amigas.

Su verdadero nombre era en efecto Christina, pero durante las guerras había albergado a muchos niños huérfanos en su casa. Para alegrarlos y aprovechando el reinante clima gélido de Drachma fingían que todos los días era navidad. Cantaban, bailaban y armaban "banquetes" con la mucha o poca comida que tuvieran. A pesar de su apariencia hostil era una mujer con un gran corazón.

"Veo Madame que ha cumplido su promesa de no fumar dentro de la casa"-bromeó Miles que llegaba con bolsas llenas de luces.

"Sólo porque me he encariñado con Riza y su bebé, sino…."

"Gracias Madame Chris"-agregó la rubia quien comenzó a colocar las luces en el árbol ayudada por Miles.

Al poco rato llegó May, quien tampoco salía de la ciudad durante los fines de semana y pasaría las fiestas en la posada. Miles y Madame Christmas salieron a decorar el techo y las ventanas aprovechando la llegada de la joven.

"Gracias por venir a ayudar"

"Es un placer pero no es lo único a lo que he venido"-respondió un poco seria.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"-preguntó dejando a un lado el frondoso árbol.

"Bueno es que el otro día hablaba con una amiga de Amestris cuando…bueno, de una a otra forma no sé como pero…."-de nuevo comenzaba a hablar sin parar.

La rubia la tomó por los hombros "Basta May, dime lo qué pasa"

"Winry Rockbell, ¿la conoces cierto?"-Riza asintió sorprendida.

"Me contactó hace poco para decirme que pasará las fiestas en esta ciudad"

"Me sorprende un poco que tengamos una amiga en común pero no le veo lo preocupante del asunto, ella ha guardado el secreto de que me encuentro en Drachma….oh ¡entiendo!, si es porque prefieres cenar con ella que aquí no hay problema"

"Por ahí es el problema."

"En verdad no me ofende, adelante si quieres acompañarla"

"Bueno es que yo es que yo….le dije de esta posada y su familia se quedará aquí….y bueno….es que..."

Elizabeth meditó un poco. Tal vez sería algo incómodo convivir con Winry y su familia, pero mientras guardaran discreción sobre que ella estaba ahí no era la gran cosa.

"Tranquila May, se que es algo complicado pero estaré bien. Los Rockbell son buenas personas"-sonrió aunque sintió un pequeño zumbido en su pecho al ver que May no se calmaba.

"Lo sé pero ese no es el problema. Los Rockbell vendrán acompañados…del…del ¡**SEÑOR ROY MUSTANG Y SU PROMETIDA REBECCA!**!"-gritó rápidamente cerrando los ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No quiero que le pase nada….ya son varios meses sin verla"

"Ella está bien Alphonse y debemos respetar que por ahora quiera estar sola. Además tu padre no aguantaría un viaje tan largo ni el frío"-agregó Trisha mientras lavaba los platos.

"Puedo ir yo…con Ed, si eso te hace sentir más tranquila"

"Por favor no lo hagas más difícil, esperemos a que ella sea la que venga o te pida que vayas"

"Es que me cuesta tanto trabajo no verla"

"Ten paciencia. Ed y Winry se han mantenido al margen de todo esto, por respeto y para no entorpecer su relación"

"No sé como mi hermano puede continuar con esa relación sabiendo lo que pasó con ese desgraciado"

"Winry-chan no tiene la culpa, además ha perdido un poco el contacto con ese Señor para evitar conflictos"

"Tengo unas ganas enorme de romperle la cara a ese mal nacido"

"¡Alphonse ya basta!"-gritó Ed quien entraba a la cocina de la mano de Winry. Éste al verlos se fue de la casa sin decir nada.

"Lo siento mucho Winry-chan….necesita algo de tiempo"

"Entiendo, no se preocupe"

"Máma hay buenas noticias, tengo un permiso que pedirte"-mencionó emocionado Ed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con pesar abrió los ojos, poco a poco la imagen de May se fue haciendo más nítida.

"Elizabeth lo siento lo siento lo siento"-decía con repetidas reverencias. Riza se sentó en la cama.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué a mi habitación?"

"Te desmayaste. Luego de la noticia caíste al suelo, grité, entraron corriendo el Mayor Miles y Madame Chris, se armó un alboroto, incluso mandaron llamar al médico. El Mayor Miles te trajo aquí, te revisaron, todo bien pero….¡Ay Elizabeth! Lo siento tanto" -dijo abalanzándose a sus brazos llorando. La rubia la apartó suavemente.

"No tienes que disculparte May, tu no sabías….pero dime…¿Winry sabe que yo…vivo aquí?"-May negó con la cabeza.

"No le dije nada. No sabe siquiera que te conozco. Estaba pensando en pedirle a Madame Christmas que llame a los Rockbell diciéndoles que la pensión está llena o algo así"

Riza cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. Tal vez lo mejor sería eso y durante esas fechas no salir por los alrededores. Su corazón sintió un apretón y se reprochó a sí misma lo que sentía….Deseaba verlo. ¡Qué tonta! Pero al mismo tiempo no quería darle el gusto de arruinarle las fiestas, solamente por su presencia.

"Es mejor así. Aún faltan unos días para Navidad, trataré de prepararme emocionalmente"

"¿Estás segura? No quiero que vuelvas a darnos un susto así"

"Perdón te prometo que no lo haré. Creo que es buen momento para dejar de esconderme, si las cosas sucedieron de esa forma, seguramente es por algo"

"Pero y su prometida…."

"Debo aceptar que él continúe con su vida, por mucho que me duela"

"Sólo espero que todo salga bien"-respondió la pelinegra.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Winry llegó a casa encontrando a sus padres, Roy, Rebecca y Dante reunidos en la sala. Saludó amistosamente aunque debía admitir que la novia de su nino no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación, sin embargo, al escuchar que hablaban sobre la ida a Drachma se escondió para saber los detalles. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al oír que tanto Roy como Rebecca los acompañarían.

Acababa de invitar a Ed al viaje y no sólo eso, lo habían dejado ir sin saber que tenía intenciones de buscar a su hermana en secreto. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras e interrumpió la conversación.

"Disculpen que interrumpa pero necesito que mi nino me ayude con algo de mi tarea que no puedo resolver"

"Winry, después te ayudará por ahora…."-intervino Sara.

"¡Es urgente!"-exclamó sin pensar. Todos callaron.

"Esta bien, no se preocupen, en seguida vuelvo"

"Gracias nino Roy"-dijo tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo a su habitación.

"Y bueno qué es eso tan urgente que no podía esperar"

"Edward Hawkeye"

"¿Qué pasa con él?"-dijo ocultando cierta incomodidad al escuchar el apellido

"¡Lo invité al viaje! Se lo había mencionado a mis papás pero por lo que veo lo olvidaron….¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Roy sabía que no sería lo más cómodo viajar con el hermano de Riza pero tampoco sería el fin del mundo….¿Qué es lo peor que podía hacer un muchacho?

"Por mí no te preocupes, no haré nada para molestarlo y estoy seguro que Rebecca tampoco"

Winry sintió como le explotaba el hígado con la mención de la pelinegra….figuradamente claro.

"Pero es que….creo que me preocupa más lo que pueda hacer Ed"-suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama. "Perdona a lo mejor estoy actuando de forma infantil"

"Discúlpame tú a mi por ponerte en esta encrucijada. Haré lo que pueda para no darte problemas"-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"¿Aún la amas?"-Roy se detuvo

"Eso no cambia las cosas"

"¿Qué pasaría si….mejor dicho. ¿Te gustaría volver a verla?"-Roy se giró un poco con una ceja levantada.

"¿Por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que tu sabes algo que yo no?"

"¿Notaste que no contestaste a ninguna de mis preguntas?"

"Ok, esto es un empate"-dijo abandonando la habitación.

La rubia de ojos azules empezó a cocinar varias ideas en su mente. En realidad no tenía la ubicación exacta de Elizabeth solo la ciudad donde estaba que según May era más parecida a un pequeño pueblo, donde todo mundo se conoce.

A pesar de que sólo había escuchado la versión de Riza a través de Ed, creía en su amor sincero y que el hijo definitivamente era del pelinegro. Tal vez no funcionaría pero al menos debía intentar juntarlos nuevamente, darles un pequeño empujoncito y para ello tendría que deshacerse de Rebecca….al menos durante el viaje.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia, a los que se animan a comentar y a los que no los invito como siempre a dejar sus opiniones.<p>

Besos a todos. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

**Rinsita-chan**


	16. Reencuentro

¡Hola a todos!

**Yolanda:** Gracias por el review, espero también te guste este cap. Saludos!

**fandita-eromena:** Hay varias maneras pero recuerda que Winry no quiere asesinarla solo dejarla en la banca por un rato. Disculpa la demora, espero que disfrutes el cap. Gracias por el review. Nos leemos!

**laura-eli89**: Que bueno que regresaste a leer ojala puedas seguir dándote tiempecitos para leer mi historia. Gracias por tu review. Un beso!

**Only Nina:** Rebecca es un personaje que también me cae muy bien, pero ahora le tocó de villana jeje. Gracias por el comment. Nos leemos!

**wendy**: Gracias por el review y disculpa la demora. Saludos!

**Lili Zara:** Aquí tienes la actualización, disculpa la demora. Un beso!

* * *

><p>Roy veía los hermosos paisajes en blanco de Drachma desde el avión en el que viajaba. Aún meditaba la extraña petición de Sara en plenos días de asueto.<p>

"Por favor visita las clínicas cercanas para ver si hay posibilidades de acuerdo con las clínicas Rockbell, nosotros llegaremos en dos días"

Realmente no estaba seguro si había aceptado por el gran cariño que le tenía a la familia Rockbell o por descansar un rato de las conversaciones enfocadas exclusivamente a temas de boda con Rebecca y su madre.

El avión arribó al pequeño y único aeropuerto de Drachma. A las demás ciudades solo se podía llegar en tren o carro o al menos eso le habían dicho. Luego de las revisiones pertinentes pidió un taxi. El chofer sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba la posada de Madame Chris, al parecer era una persona bastante conocida en la pequeña ciudad.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Se trataba de una casa bastante amplia con aspecto muy hogareño. Desde una de las ventanas se observaba un gran árbol de navidad, lleno de luces y esferas. Bajó del auto y tomó su maleta.

Lentamente caminó hasta la entrada para no resbalar con la nieve. Entró hasta la recepción la cual se encontraba vacía. Unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina llamaron su atención.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRASSMENT<strong>

_Capítulo XVI_

Reencuentro

* * *

><p>Había dos noticias para Winry. Una buena y otra mala. La buena era que había conseguido de milagro hacer que Rebecca no fuera a Drachma (sin asesinarla). Días antes de partir, durante una comida decidió poner pescado crudo un poco pasado en su sopa para que se intoxicara y fuera a dar al hospital.<p>

No obstante, no contaba con que Rebecca odiaba el pescado así que el tazón de sopa terminó en manos de Dante. Se había puesto tan mal que luego de pasar horas en el hospital necesitaba reposo y cuidados especiales en casa.

Tan buena nuera que personalmente se encargaría de cuidarla el tiempo necesario. La mala noticia: Roy la acompañaría. La rubia recargó su cabeza en la pared, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

"¿Sucede algo Winry?"-preguntó preocupada Sara Rockbell que salía de la habitación de Dante. Ésta se incorporó de inmediato y giró varias veces la cabeza.

"No para nada"-disimuló inútilmente

"Te he notado extraña las últimas semanas, vamos a platicar al jardín a solas, sirve que me cuentas cómo llegó ese pescado crudo ÚNICAMENTE a la sopa de Rebecca que INESPERADAMENTE Y TAN GENTILMENTE te ofreciste a cocinar". Winry sudó frío.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riza se encontraba en la cocina inyectando el pavo de Navidad. Era 20 de Diciembre y tenían que tener todo listo para la cena del 24 ya que la posada tendría inquilinos después de todo.

Por su parte May picaba apurada el enorme costal de zanahorias que había traído Madame Christmas, mientras otro costal del mismo tamaño lleno de papas listas para pelarse la aguardaba.

La dueña de la posada había salido junto con Miles a buscar provisiones para un mes, ya que había posibilidades de una fuerte nevada para los siguientes días de Navidad.

"Estoy segura que será un niño"-mencionó May sin aviso. Riza sonrió.

"¿Eso crees? Parece que no quiere que sepamos, el doctor no lo ha podido ver en el ultrasonido con certeza"

"Por la forma de tu pancita, puedo decir que es un niño, no olvides que una chica de Xiang te lo dijo"-guiñó un ojo

"Sería lindo aunque lo único que me importa es que nazca sano y salvo"-dijo poniendo la última inyección con mucha fuerza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Te das cuenta que pudiste matarla ¿verdad?"-recriminó Sara

"¡Lo sé! Y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, jamás quise lastimar a mi Tita, pero estaba desesperada…."

"Eso lo tengo más que claro, a la que querías lastimar era a Rebecca"

"¡No! Bueno si…no….más o menos"

"Winry ¿Acaso estás celosa de Rebecca? Sé que quieres mucho a Roy pero debes entender que…bueno a nadie le gusta mucho la chica pero….tú tienes novio….¿No estás enamorada en secreto de él verdad?

Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas a la joven. ¿Enamorada de Roy? ¡Qué locura!

"¡Por Dios mamá! ¿Cómo dices eso?"-exclamó recargando ambas manos en la mesa.

"Hija comprende, esto resulta muy extraño. No entiendo para que o porqué querrías lastimar a la prometida de tu nino"-Winry suspiró y llevó una mano a su hombro, como dudando.

"Hija, por favor dime qué está pasando. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer otra locura como ésta"

"Mamá, hay algo que debo contarte"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riza se encontraba sentada en la cocina pelando papas. Tarareaba una canción de cuna en Drachmi que le había enseñado una de las mujeres con las que había platicado en su trabajo antes de las fiestas.

De pronto un fuerte movimiento en su vientre la detuvo. Soltó la papa y el pelador. Llevó sus manos hacia él con muchos sentimientos encontrados. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se puso de pie emocionada dispuesta a buscar a May o a quien fuera para compartir lo que le pasaba.

Al tratar de salir se encontró con la cara sorprendida de Roy. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus emociones que en ese momento ni siquiera se preguntó porqué estaba ahí.

"Mira….¡se movió!"-dijo tomando una de las manos del pelinegro y llevándola a su vientre.

Roy contuvo la respiración, contagiándose de la emoción sonrió genuinamente. La verdad es que no estaba seguro de si sentía algo o no. Era un movimiento tenue pero al parecer Riza lo sentía con mucha fuerza.

Más lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, envuelto por la ternura del momento la abrazó.

"Es….es la primera vez….que lo siento así….no sé cómo explicarlo"-dijo apretando su espalda.

Luego de unos minutos la alejó suavemente de sus brazos y tuvo que resistirse para no besarla. Se veía tan delicada, con los ojitos cristalizados y las mejillas rojas. En ese momento no sentía el dolor que le provocaba recordarla, incluso el saber que no era su hijo tampoco era tan relevante pero….sabía que no estaba bien estar a su lado.

"Elizabeth de quién es la maleta que está en la…."- May colocó ambas manos en la boca al verlos en la cocina.

Roy se apartó de Riza y extendió su mano a la pelinegra. "Es mía. Soy Roy Mustang. Voy a hospedarme unos días en esta pensión, ¿usted es Madame Chris?-preguntó extrañado

"Por supuesto que no, soy May Chang, pero ella llegará más tarde, si gusta puedo enseñarle su habitación"

Ambos salieron de la cocina y entonces miles de preguntas atravesaron la mente de la rubia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Roy se quedó un momento parado tras la puerta de su recámara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No sólo con el hecho de encontrarse con Riza de la forma más inesperada sino con sus sentimientos.

Se había quedado pasmado en la entrada de la cocina ante la escena más hermosa que había visto en todo su vida. Le pesaba admitirlo pero el embarazo le sentaba de maravilla y al escucharla cantar se había quedado hipnotizado.

Y luego lo del movimiento del bebé….Su corazón había dado un vuelco, por un momento sintió una conexión tan especial con ambos….

"Debo estar demente"-La entrada de un mensaje de voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

"Hola Nino, soy Winry. ¿Llegaste bien a Drachma?...Este…bueno debo confesarte algo. Resulta que no te alcanzaremos como habíamos quedado. Rebecca está furiosa pero en fin…no intentes regresar dentro de los próximos días, me he asegurado de que no puedas volver…en serio. Elizabeth se encuentra allá…no sé exactamente donde pero una amiga te ayudara a encontrarla…..perdón pero….algún día me lo agradecerás." Roy colgó el teléfono riéndose

"La he encontrado Winry…la he encontrado"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Elizabeth ¿estás bien? Discúlpame no tuve tiempo de avisarte que llegaría hoy... apenas me aviso Madame…"-May se sorprendió al encontrar a la rubia pelando papas como si nada hubiera pasado en la mesita de la cocina.

"Estoy muy contenta. Es la primera vez que siento moverse así a mi bebé. Roy ni nadie puede arruinar este momento"

"Pero segura…tu…¿qué pasó cuando lo viste?"

"La verdad ni se me ocurrió porqué estaba ahí. Estoy demasiado feliz para pensar en eso"

"Me alegra, entonces ¿no te importa si me voy a casa? Últimamente paso más tiempo aquí que allá. Tengo algunos pendientes. Madame Christmas volverá tarde"

"Claro, vete tranquila. Yo me las arreglaré"

Al poco rato sintió unos pasos acercarse. Pensó que se trataría de May pero una ya muy familiar loción le corrigió su error.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? No muerdo ¿sabes?"-dijo sin voltear a verlo

"Sólo no quería importunarte, pareces bastante entretenida en lo que haces"-dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella y sonreía tan sensualmente como recordaba. Ella también sonrío pero sin mirarlo con su atención en las papas.

"Creo que no me molesta algo de compañía. ¿Comiste? Puedo prepararte algo si gustas"

"Estoy bien…..Elizabeth….¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"-espetó

"Creí que no te importaba"-Roy puso su mano sobre la de ella.

"Por favor, deja eso y mírame un momento"-Ella obedeció suspirando.

"Pues…aquí vivo….bueno, vivimos mi bebé y yo. Me encuentro trabajando en un proyecto militar de Amestris. Sirvo como traductora y mediadora"

"Cambiaré mi pregunta…¿Por qué demonios estás aquí…? ¿Sola? Elizabeth…"

"Digamos que le padre de mi bebé me abandonó y fue el único empleo que conseguí ¿Y tú qué haces de este lado del mundo?"

Roy se puso de pie furioso dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa. Su mirada estaba llena de ira.

"¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué no esté tirada en mi cama llorándote? ¿Qué sea independiente? ¿Qué siguiera adelante?"

Estaba por responderle cuando Madame Christmas llegó triunfante a la cocina.

"Veo que ya se instaló Señor Mustang, bienvenido, aunque es una lástima que sus familiares hayan cancelado"

"Si una verdadera lástima"-dijo viendo de reojo a la rubia quien entiendo la indirecta desvió la mirada.

"Con motivo de las fiestas solo harán limpieza en la mañanas así como el desayuno. El resto de las comidas es responsabilidad de cada quien aunque la joven Eliza me ha ayudado con eso"

"Comprendo pero no quisiera abusar de la amabilidad de ésta"

"Seguramente que dos veces no pasará Señor Mustang"-Este frunció el ceño en desagrado

Madame Christmas salió de la cocina sin decir nada más. Era evidente que algo grande había pasado entre ambos pero no sabía qué ni estaba interesada en averiguarlo. Instantes después escuchó el retumbar de varias ollas de metal.

A los dos segundos Roy subía apresurado a su alcoba despeinado y sobándose la cabeza.

Miles entró con algunos costales de semillas encontrando a una sonriente casera en la recepción.

"¿Sucede algo Madame?"

"Parece que tendremos una Navidad interesante"-sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, por sus reviews y sus adds a favorite story o author. Como de costumbre los invito a dejar sus comentarios y mil disculpas por la demora.<p>

Besos a todos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Rinsita-chan**


	17. Cita

¡Hola a todos! Primero una disculpa por la tardanza, tuve unos meses algo complicados pero aquí estoy de nuevo, ya a sólo tres capítulos más de terminar esta historia. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero disfruten los últimos capítulos.

**fandita-eromena:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Imaginé a Winry tirando a Rebecca de las escaleras con cara maligna XD. Un beso y gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos!

**laura-eli89:** Que bueno que te gustó. Espero también disfrutes este. Muchas gracias por el review. Un beso!

**Lili Zara**: Así es, aunque Riza también ha madurado. Ya verás que pasa. Muchas gracias por dejar comentario. Saludos!

**lanfan Hawkeye:** Muchas gracias y espero te siga gustando la historia. En esta Lanfan y Ling no aparecen :(. Nos leemos. Saludos!

* * *

><p>Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad, había amanecido despejado con mucho sol, claro que como buen poblado de Drachma había nieve, pero aún así la gente aprovechaba lo lindo del día en las calles.<p>

Riza no era la excepción, quien bastante abrigada se disponía a abandonar la posada para dar un paseo.

"¿A dónde vas Elizabeth?"-preguntó jovial Roy mientras bajaba las escaleras portando una gabardina, pantalones, bufanda y guantes negros. Así como botas para nieve.

"Daré un paseo papá, ¿puedo?"-contestó con la mano en la perilla de la puerta. Ella llevaba una chamarra con gorro café, unos mallones gruesos color beige y botas para nieve del mismo tono de la chamarra.

"Mmmm…no lo sé cariño…¿Has sido una buena niña?"-sonrió Roy. Riza giró los ojos y se fue.

Caminó un poco cuando sintió los pasos de Roy casi a su lado, tratando de alcanzarla. Ésta se detuvo abruptamente.

"El hecho de que estemos hospedados en el mismo lugar no significa que tengas que andar conmigo siempre"-después continuó su camino.

"Tranquila, sólo estoy preocupado de que una mujer embarazada salga sola a las calles de un país desconocido"

"Lo he hecho varias veces, conozco perfectamente el camino, no necesito que me CUIDES!"-Elevó el tono de voz al tiempo que se caía.

Roy la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Con una mirada fulminante recobró su postura derecha y alejó sus brazos. "¡Suéltame! Esto no hubiera pasado de venir sola"

"Por supuesto….estarías tirada en esa montaña de nieve"-se burló

* * *

><p><strong>Harrassment<strong>

_Capítulo XVII_

Cita

* * *

><p>"¿Estás segura que fue una buena idea Winry?"<p>

"Quiero pensar que si…Además a la abuelita Pinako le dará mucho gusto que pasemos las fiestas con ella. ¿No crees mamá?"

"Tal vez tengas razón pero ¿Ed? ¿Qué dijo?"

"Se decepcionó un poco ya que no podría buscar a su hermana pero le emociona mucho conocer Rizembool y sobre todo a mi abuelita"

"Espero todo salga bien pero lo más importante será soportar el genio de Rebecca"

"La que tendrá que soportarla es Dante, es tan buena nuera que no puede dejarla enferma y menos durante días festivos ¿verdad?"-Ambas mujeres rieron.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?"-preguntaba Roy quien caminaba a unos pasos de la rubia.

"¿Nos acabamos de conocer? No entiendo porqué actúas de esta forma"-respondió a regañadientes sin dejar de caminar.

La verdad era que ni el mismo Roy lo sabía. Había llegado a pensar que si algún día volvía a verla le recriminaría todo, tal vez la ignoraría o simplemente se comportaría de forma fría y distante….Pero era todo lo contrario, tenía unas ganas inmensas de estar a su lado, aunque ella fuera la que se comportara distante o le gruñera todo el tiempo.

Nuevamente su mente le dijo que estaba equivocado. ¿Cómo podía sentir eso? Ella le había mentido, estaba embarazada de otro y aún así….la amaba, ni un poquito menos que la última vez. A pesar de estar herido, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía, en lo que hubiera podido ser…¿Espíritu Navideño quizá?

"Elizabeth espera"-dijo tomándola de la muñeca. Refunfuñando se detuvo y se giró para quedar frente a frente con Roy.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees que pueda caminar sola?"-dijo disgustada.

"Tal vez sea idiota lo que voy a decirte pero ¿crees que durante 48 horas, las próximas 48 horas para ser precisos, pudiéramos olvidar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?"

Riza sintió hervir su sangre al pensar que se burlaba de ella, sin embargo, sus ojos le mostraron la sinceridad con que lo decía. ¿Cómo podría olvidar todo?

"A partir de este momento hasta la mañana del 25. Luego me iré y dejaré que continúes con tu vida….Como dije, tal vez sea una proposición algo tonta pero no deseo seguir peleando ni hiriendo tus sentimientos"

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado lo seguía amando perdidamente. ¿Sería una tonta si aceptaba? Nuevamente un movimiento de su vientre la envolvió y sintió su corazón lleno de felicidad.

"De acuerdo. No quisiera arruinarles la navidad en la posada por culpa de nuestras diferencias. 48 horas Mustang…no más"-Roy sonrió derritiendo el corazón de Riza.

Caminaron un rato sin decir nada hasta llegar a la plaza principal. Ahí se sentaron en una de las bancas y sin saber cómo platicaron por horas. Riza le contaba sobre su nueva vida, las personas con los que hablaba, el avance de su embarazo, lo mucho que le gustaba este país, May, Madame Christmas, Miles.

Por su parte Roy le contaba sobre los nuevos avances en tecnología automail, un poco de Glacier y Maes, las diferencias entre Drachma y Amestris….

"Así que por eso la llaman Madame Christmas. ¿Y Miles es su hijo? Siempre anda por ahí"-Riza rió con fuerza provocando un "algo extraño" en el corazón de Roy.

"Claro que no. Miles tiene familia pero un pueblo vecino, que en Drachma significa que está más cerca de otros pero aún así queda lejísimos. Este año le tocó hacer guardia por eso pasará la Navidad con nosotros, además recientemente me enteré que él es uno de esos niños que Madame Chris ayudó durante la guerra."

"Que interesante"-Un sonido del estómago de Riza hizo que está se sonrojara.

"Parece que hemos estado bastante tiempo aquí. Te invito a comer"-

Ambos caminaron hasta uno de los muchos restaurantes que había. Al salir ya estaba oscureciendo.

"Había olvidado que en Drachma anochece más temprano"-mencionó Roy

Un corredor lleno de luces llamó la atención de ambos. "¿Qué es eso? ¿Una feria?"

"No lo sé, es la primera Navidad que paso aquí"-respondió Riza.

"Si, solamente se pone durante un día y si el clima es bueno. Deberían de aprovechar, son pocas las ocasiones como esta"-intervino una Sra. que los escuchó.

Son pocas las ocasiones como esta….Un sentimiento indescriptible los envolvió. Se miraron como pocas veces y sonrieron.

Era una larga calle del Centro, había muchos puestos de comida, juegos, ropa, artesanías del lugar, incluso había uno de piezas para automails. Conforme oscurecía el lugar se llenaba de más luces de colores, música, así como de risas de niños. De pronto se encontraron frente a una pista de baile.

La gente bailaba emocionada al ritmo de la música. Era un ambiente bastante cálido, todo mundo sonreía.

"¿Qué tipo de música es esa?"-preguntó Roy

"Es música tradicional"-Eran melodías con un ritmo muy especial parecidas al polka.

"¿Quieres bailar?"-preguntó Riza para sorpresa de Roy

"Parece un poco difícil…¡Oye!"

La rubia lo había tomado de la mano y lo llevaba a la pista de baile. Al principio sus pasos eran lentos y hasta un poco torpes, pero en poco tiempo lograron seguir los pasos de las demás parejas, las cuales a veces bailaban en círculos, línea recta.

"¿Habías bailado esto antes?"-preguntó Roy divertido mientras movía los pies al estilo del tap.

"Durante un festival en la escuela pero creo que no lo olvidé del todo. Tu no lo haces nada mal"-contestaba Riza dando algunos giros.

"Recuerda que soy un Mustang. Todo lo hago increíble"-Ella solamente rió.

Y así continuaron un rato hasta que la melodía terminó. Toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir y gritar emocionada. Una nueva canción empezó a escucharse, sin embargo, abandonaron la pista.

"¿Segura estás bien? Te ves un poco agitada"

"Bueno recuerda que he ganado algo de peso pero no te preocupes, me siento genial"-respondió agitando sus manos tratándose de dar un poco de aire.

Nuevamente visitaron más puestos, comieron algunas golosinas y decidieron jugar al tiro al blanco. Eran unas pequeñas escopetas que lanzaban una especie de tachuelas blancas a algunos soldaditos.

"Vaya, parece que los Mustangs no son buenos tiradores"-rió Riza para molestia de Roy quien no había podido acertar ni un solo blanco.

Roy pagó un juego más dándole la escopeta a la rubia, sonriendo sínicamente, seguro de que tampoco acertaría ninguna. Para su sorpresa tiró al menos un muñequito en cada disparo, dos en el último. El encargado le entregó un gran oso panda.

"Pero cómo…."

"El Mayor Miles dijo que debía aprender a defenderme, por si acaso, y me ha dado algunas lecciones de tiro"-dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Si que eres una caja de sorpresas"

"Toma, lo gané para ti"-Riza le entregó el muñeco riendo a más no poder. Roy gruñó un poco pero lo aceptó.

"¿En qué momento se invirtieron los papeles?"-Ambos rieron.

Caminaron un rato más hasta darse cuenta que los puestos se habían terminado.

"Creo que es mejor que volvamos, el clima aún está agradable para regresar caminando"

"¡Espera! Sé de un lugar que te gustara"-Sin más Riza lo tomó de la mano sin que él pudiera objetar. En un principio se sintió extraño con ese repentino contacto pero después lo disfrutó al punto que apretó su mano.

Dos minutos y se encontraban en una especie de mirador. El pelinegro abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿Te gusta? Es la parte norte de la ciudad"

La ciudad iluminada al par de la nieve y un cielo despejado formaban un hermoso paisaje.

"Es bellísimo ¿verdad? Hoy la vista está perfecta, gracias a que el cielo está abierto."

"Si, en verdad que es una hermosa vista"

Un nuevo movimiento estremeció el vientre de la rubia el cual fue percibido perfectamente por Mustang. Éste por instinto acercó su mano junto con la de ella que no había soltado a su pancita.

"¿Lo sentiste?"-Un movimiento más los envolvió.

"Vaya parece que hoy está inquieto"

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Riza fue la primera en notarlo provocando que se sonrojara al ver su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Roy. Segundos después sus miradas se encontraron.

Roy no pudo evitar sonreir, incluso en la oscuridad podía ver el sonrojo de la rubia….¡ah ese sonrojo!-pensó. Con ambas manos tomó su rostro y comenzó a acercarse.

"Roy, no creo que sea buena idea"-dijo nerviosamente sin alejarse.

"Dijimos ¿48 horas verdad?"

"¡Pero...!"

La besó sin escuchar más de sus objeciones. Lentamente se sumieron en un beso tan profundo que no prestaron atención a las bombas de luces que iluminaron el cielo ni los gritos animados de la gente de la feria.

Después ambos se miraron sin resentimiento, sin recuerdos, sin engaños…únicamente con amor. Sin palabras se tomaron de la mano y caminaron de regreso a la posada. Atravesaron la feria pero no escuchaban la música, las risas, los cohetes ni el viento. Solamente el silencio de sus corazones.

Tampoco observaron las luces ni los adornos navideños, únicamente los ojos del otro. Buscando, rogando de alguna forma, que esas 48 horas duraran para toda la vida.

* * *

><p>Ya estamos en la recta final así que espero lo disfruten mucho y como siempre sus valiosos comentarios son muy bien recibidos.<p>

¡Besos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	18. Rivales

¡Hola a todos!

**fandita-eromena:** ¡Qué padre que te haya gustado! Y espero todo haya salido bien en tu examen. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, el review y bueno ahora pude actualizar mucho antes. Un beso!

**Inma:** Esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar. Una disculpa y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. No te preocupes, me gusta hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes pero nunca de por vida. Nos leemos! :)

**Kasu Uzumaki:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Espero también disfrutes este cap. Saluditos!

**lanfan Hakweye**: Ojalá este cap también lo disfrutes mucho y gracias por continuar leyéndome. Un beso!

**ly-dango:** Pronto lo descubriremos. Un beso y gracias por el review!

**wendy**: Gracias por comentar. Son AU, o sea, Alternative Universe. Con bastante drama como podrás ver. Saludos!

* * *

><p>Caminaron un rato tomados de la mano, pero un poco antes de llegar a la posada Riza soltó su mano suavemente. Roy entendía la razón, no quería tener que dar explicaciones si alguien los veía taaan juntos, así que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto pero suspiró en resignación.<p>

"Gracias por entender"-dijo mientras lo miraba dulcemente. ¡Por Dios que ni ellos sabían que pasaba!

Él asintió de forma gentil siguiendo a su lado lo que restaba del camino. Cuando entraron inmediatamente May saltó a los brazos de la rubia.

"¡Elizabeth! No vas a creerlo. ¡Hay un muchacho guapísimo en la sala esperando por ti!"-gritó con los brillándole de la emoción.

"¿A mí?"-contestó sorprendida

"Si.. ven rápido, está en la sala. ¡Está divino!"-la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la jaló hasta la estancia ignorando por completo al pelinegro.

Éste frunció el ceño, por un momento pensó en marcharse a su habitación y olvidar el asunto….si claro….en un universo paralelo quizá. A paso decidido se dirigió hacia la sala para descubrir al "muchacho divino" que aguardaba por la princesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Harrassment<strong>

_Capítulo XVIII_

Rivales

* * *

><p>Riza no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Incluso empezó a sentir los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Algo pasaba últimamente que lloraba frecuentemente, no sabía si echarle la culpa a su embarazo o las fiestas decembrinas, de cualquier forma las más recientes habían sido de felicidad.<p>

"Al, hermano"-corrió a abrazarlo. Éste le devolvió el gesto sin decir nada.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien?"-preguntó sujetando sus manos

Al seguía ensimismado con la imagen de la rubia. Siempre le había encantando pero ahora que volvía a verla irradiaba una luz que jamás percibió de ella ni de ninguna otra mujer.

"Así que el padre del año apareció"-intervino Roy con acidez

"Roy por favor…."-imploró Riza

"¿Qué hace él aquí?"-se dirigió a la cara en blanco de la rubia apretando más de la cuenta sus muñecas.

Antes de que pudiera regresar su mirada al pelinegro sintió un golpe en la mejilla que lo tiró al suelo.

"No se te ocurra volver a tocarla o hablarle de esa manera"-Sentenció Roy fríamente sin parecer demasiado alterado.

May corrió hacia Riza y trató de alejarla, sin embargo, ésta sujeto del brazo a Roy.

"¡¿Qué haces?! Basta por favor"-algunas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos.

"Lo siento princesa, pero no tolero que le falten el respeto a una dama, especialmente si está embarazada. Éste imbécil necesita una lección"

"¡Es mi hermano! No sigas…"

"Tranquila Elizabeth…"-Interrumpió Al mientras se ponía de pie. "Ya era tiempo de arreglar cuentas con esta basura, el que necesita una lección eres tú, por faltarle el respeto a una dama…mejor dicho, a una menor"

May no lo pensó dos veces y la jaló aún en contra de su voluntad. Cuando ese muchacho había llegado jamás dijo su nombre, y ella tan embelesada con su presencia ni pensó en preguntarle. Si hubiera sabido de quien se trataba hubiera evitado el enfrentamiento a toda costa.

El castaño se acomodo el suéter y sobó su mejilla. Afortunadamente no había sangre pero seguramente pronto tendría un moretón espantoso. Ambos ignoraron los llantos y súplicas las chicas.

Riza sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, deseaba desmayarse, tal vez así se detendrían pero tenía tanta adrenalina que eso era imposible. Al se abalanzó sobre Roy, entonces cerró sus ojos y abrazó su vientre con fuerza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dante tomaba un poco de té aún recostada en la cama acompañada por Rebecca quien se encontraba a su lado en un cómodo sofá y aunque intentaba disimularlo, estaba que sacaba chispas.

"Querida, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué suspiras tan pesadamente?"

"Quisiera decir que nada Dante, pero estoy furiosa, no puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto"-contestó con la mayor compostura posible.

"Estas molesta por lo de mi hijo ¿cierto?"-Rebecca asintió y suspiró con molestia.

"No entiendo que ganaban alejando a mi prometido de mi durante las fiestas. ¡Además tuve que ir sola a la prueba del banquete! Seguramente solamente querían fastidiarme"

"A mí también me sorprendió mucho la petición de Sarah, pero no creo que lo hayan hecho con mala intención. Y si ese fuera el caso, ¡qué importa! Ya tendrás todas las navidades para pasarlas junto a él. Y aprovechas para darle un descanso a mi pobre hijo sobre las cuestiones de la boda, creo que comenzaba a sentirse un poco agobiado. Verás que regresa más tranquilo y listo para unir su vida a la tuya. "-sonrió

"¿En verdad lo crees Dante? Sigo dándole vueltas al asunto y cada vez me parece más sospechoso."

"Por supuesto. Deja de crear ideas tontas en tu cabeza. Mi hijo es un hombre de palabra, y se ha prometido contigo".

Rebecca asintió aún sin darle toda la razón. Una parte de su cabeza le decía que estuviera tranquila, la boda seguía avanzando y en efecto, una navidad no era para tanto. Pero la otra mitad le decía que algo estaba muy mal, y que la escenita del pescado no era pura coincidencia. Después la urgencia porque Roy visitará Drachma y luego la repentina recaída de la Abuelita Pinako….¿Acaso había algo en ese país que su prometido debía ver solo?

Dante tenía razón. Debían ser puras conjeturas absurdas. En Drachma solo hay montañas y nieve….¿cierto?.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¡BASTA YA!"-gritó Madame Chris. Roy y Al se separaron al instante.

"¡NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO PELEAR EN ESTA PENSIÓN. SI QUIEREN ARREGLAR ALGO DEBEN HACERLO 10 KM LEJOS DE AQUÍ, Y NO CREO QUE SE LES ANTOJE PELEAR CON ESTE FRÍO DE LA CHINGADA!"

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, incluso Miles que venía atrás de ella jamás la había escuchado tan enojada y hacía años que no la escuchaba decir palabrotas.

"Sr. Mustang y recién llegado, acompañen a Miles. Usarán esa energía para ayudarlo a sellar puertas y ventanas. Se avecina una gran tormenta. May y Elizabeth vengan conmigo a la cocina, debemos acomodar las provisiones para que duren un mes"

"¿¡Un mes!?"-gritó May

"Pero eso no puede ser, hace un momento el clima estaba tranquilo, y yo tengo mi vuelo de regreso para pasado mañana temprano"-agregó Roy

"Lo siento Sr. Mustang, los cinco estaremos varados aproximadamente un mes dentro de esta posada, 2 semanas o tres si tenemos suerte. Han sido cerrados todos los caminos, tanto aéreos como terrestres. Nadie sale ni entra a este país. Y si quisieran intentarlo, no creo que duren ni 5 minutos antes de estar sepultados bajo un mar de nieve. Será mejor que se acostumbren a los cambios impredecibles del clima de Drachma"

"Andando"-ordenó Miles. A regañadientes los siguieron los hombres. La rubia y la pelinegra se tomaron de la mano y caminaron tras Madame Chris hacia la cocina.

Riza temía algún recriminatorio por parte de Madame, pero ella solo se dedico a decirles cómo acomodar la comida. Lo cierto es que había toneladas, probablemente para tres meses pero aún así acomodaron como si solo hubiera la justa. Más vale prevenir pensó.

En cuanto la comida estuvo lista la casera subió a su habitación al igual que May. Riza estaba por hacer los mismo cuando Al entró a la cocina.

"¡Al Dios mío! ¡Mira ese moretón!...Siéntate, te voy a poner hielo"-Y así lo hizo.

"No es tu culpa y creo que me lo merecía. Debo controlar más mi carácter. Perdona si te hice daño"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes"-dejó que Al sostuviera la bolsa de hielo. Esperaba que con eso al menos se le bajara la hinchazón, el morado tardaría unos días.

Miles y Roy entraron a la cocina y nuevamente se sintió tensión, sin embargo, todos prefirieron ignorar lo extraño de la situación. Riza preparó sándwiches y sirvió leche.

"¿Y han podido terminar todo?"-preguntó la rubia tratando detener la olla de presión que se estaba formando en esa parte de la casa.

"Si, cada puerta y cada ventana, gracias a la valiosa ayuda de estos jóvenes, yo solo no habría terminado a tiempo"

"No fue nada"-contestaron al unísono Roy y Al. Nuevamente un minuto de silencio los invadió incrementando la tensión.

"Es una suerte que hayas decidido venir hoy hermano, has sido de gran ayuda"-Al sonrió provocando los celos del pelinegro.

"Habría sido de más ayuda si se hubiera quedado hasta el final"

"Hubiera podido de no tener este golpe, la tela de la bufanda comenzó a lastimarme"

"Tienes razón, eso te imposibilitaba"

"¡Que cena tan rica! Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches a todos. Y dejen de molestar a la jovencita, recuerden que está esperando un bebé"-interrumpió Miles.

"No se preocupe Miles, puedo manejarlo"

Abandonó la habitación pero la tensión se negaba a irse. Riza terminó su leche y cuando estaba por recoger los platos notó un pequeño sándwich en el platón principal. Desafortunadamente no fue la única en notarlo.

Roy y Al intercambiaron miradas desafiantes. Riza vio en cámara lenta como cada una estiraba su mano para alcanzar el delicioso objetivo. Tan rápido como pudo tomo un cuchillo y para escalofrió de los hombres lo enterró en medio el aperitivo, casi rosando sus manos.

"Voy a partirlo, así cada uno podrá comer un poco"-Por primera vez ambos asintieron en acuerdo.

Comieron aprisa y Riza se las ingenió para organizarlos. Roy lavaba, ella secaba y Al acomodaba los platos en los almacenes. Los tres subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin decir nada.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron temprano para ayudar con la cena de navidad. May cocinaba un pay de plátano típico de Xiang adorado por sus 200 primos mientras Riza horneaba el pavo. Roy y Al terminaban el relleno, peleando en silencio por quien cortaba o acomodaba mejor X cosas, evitando así los regaños de Madame Chris, quien por su parte arreglaba el comedor principal.

Miles echaba más leña a la chimenea y revisaba que el inicio de la tormenta no hubiera hecho ningún daño a la casa. El viento soplaba cada vez con más fuerza y la nieve había alcanzado varios centímetros.

Y así se pasó el día, entre preparativos, pequeños aperitivos y los regaños de Madame. Acercándose la noche todos subieron a arreglarse, no era algo glamoroso pero todos quería estar presentables para la cena de Navidad.

Riza fue la primera en bajar portando un vestido a las rodillas azul rey con mangas largas y cuello V. Tenía un cinta del mismo color bajo el escote resaltando su pancita. Su cabello estaba suelto y portaba unos flats de color plata. La casa estaba calientita así que se sentía bien sin ningún abrigo.

Comenzó llevando la ensalada a la mesa, después el puré de papas y una canasta de panes. Justo cuando pensaba en sacar el pavo del horno, llegó Al al rescate. Llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca sencilla. Su cara ya no estaba hinchada y a pesar de todo no estaba tan morada su mejilla.

"Luces muy bien hermano. ¿Podrías ayudarme con el pavo?"

"Enseguida. Y tu te ves hermosa"-Riza sonrió y ayudó a acomodar el plato principal en una gran charola. Colocaron el relleno y las papas. Después llamó a todos a cenar mientras hacía espacio en el comedor. Casi al instante Roy llegó.

Cuando la rubia lo vio abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Qué pasa? Así de bien me veo?"

Su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato cuando vio a Al llegar con el pavo. Lo dejó en el centro de la mesa y al cruzar miradas con Roy se quedó en blanco.

May, Miles y Madame bajaron en el crucial momento. Y fue ésta última quien intervino primero.

"¿Acaso teníamos que venir de algún color en específico?"

La rubia rogó al cielo porque la tormenta solo fuera en la calle y no dentro de la casa. Roy y Al se habían vestido igual, y por sus caras a ninguno le había hecho mucha gracia.

* * *

><p>¡Muchas por continuar leyendo! También agradezco a quienes comentan y los invito a dejar sus opiniones.<p>

Besos a todos. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

**Rinsita-chan**


	19. Amanecer

¡Hola a todos! Estoy contenta por el resultado de esta historia pero un poco nostálgica porque falta solamente un capítulo para su final. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Inma:** Muchas gracias por el review. Espero disfrutes este cap. Un beso!

**fandita-eromena**: Aunque dicen que entre hombres no ocurre igual que las mujeres, imaginé que sería bastante molesto que tu rival se vistiera igual a ti. Muchas gracias por el review. Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>Se habían sentado a la mesa a disfrutar de la cena de Navidad. Afortunadamente el ambiente estaba relajado gracias a dos que tres bromitas de Miles respecto a la vestimenta de Roy y Al.<p>

Al principio parecía que iban a comerse entre sí pero luego de eso y unas copas de Sidra todos se relajaron. Riza al menos por el buen camino de la celebración, ya que solo tomaba jugo de manzana.

"¡Esperen un momento!"-Gritó May, quien portaba un bonito vestido rojo un poco arriba de las rodillas de manga ¾ y cuello redondo, así como un chongo alto y unas zapatillas doradas, se levantó de improviso y subió a la planta alta. Rápidamente bajó con una cámara fotográfica.

"Casi lo olvidaba"-dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a tomar fotos.

De todos juntos, Miles y Madame, Riza y Roy, Al, Roy y Riza. Y después Riza fue quien tomó las fotos, para terminar May muy alegre se colocó atrás de Al abrazándolo por el cuello para sorpresa de éste. Sin embargo, él sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de la chica, haciéndola sonreír aún más.

Luego de terminar la cena y recoger, pasaron a la estancia a platicar un rato junto a la chimenea. Miles y Madame fueron los primeros en retirarse a descansar. May en un descuido tomó a Al y lo llevó a su habitación a enseñarle las fotos de tooodos sus hermanos, primos y de los bellos jardines de su país. Aunque ésta no le dio oportunidad de negarse no pareció desagradarle la idea en lo absoluto.

Roy y Riza se miraron de reojo sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, sonrieron, y aunque no dijeron nada la siguiente hora antes de irse a dormir, disfrutaron una hermosa velada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**HARRASSMENT**

_Capítulo XIX_

Amanecer

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Era un día frío en Risembool. En la Nochebuena había nevado, así que tenían una bonita y blanca mañana de Navidad. Aún en pijama la familia Rockbell y Ed desayunaban en la cocina de la Abuelita Pinako.

Como de costumbre encendió las noticias y en todos comentaban las festividades. De pronto intervino la chica del clima, quien luego de dar los por menores del país terminó con Drachma.

Todos guardaron silencio, a petición de Winry, como si esperara que fueran a decir algo de Riza y Roy, sonaba absurdo pero todos callaron. Sarah se llevó la mano a la boca cuando escuchó decir que no había forma de entrar ni salir de dicho país. Y que en este momento tenían una gran tormenta de nieve con fuertes vientos y que no pararía en las próximas dos semanas.

Madre e hija intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. La Abuelita Pinako aunque ignoraba su verdadera angustia agregó: "No tienen de que angustiarse. La gente de Drachma sabe muy bien cómo manejar situaciones como esta. Incluso han tenido que vivir otras peores"

"Pero abuelita, la tormenta durará 2 semanas…¡mínimo!"

"Te aseguro que eso no es nada para ellos"

Sarah asintió como dándole la razón y para tranquilizar a Winry. Roy no era tonto, seguramente habría encontrado refugio con personas que sabrían qué hacer. El problema sería en unos días aguantar lo berrinches de cierta personita….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Roy había tenido que apaciguar los reclamos de Rebecca por teléfono y terapearla un poco para que terminara "aceptando" la situación y continuara ella sola con los preparativos de la boda.

Pasó 1 semana y todo parecía tranquilo. Dos veces habían tenido que sellar con más fuerza la puerta principal y una ventana de la planta alta. Además de unos cuantos apagones. Pero de ahí en más todo estaba bien. "Se necesitarían 100 osos furiosos para derribar esta casa" eran las palabras de Madame Christmas.

Las conversaciones con Miles y Madame eran muy pocas. May tenía demasiado ocupado a Al como para prestarle atención y gracias a eso podía compartir bastante tiempo con Riza. De hecho platicaban muy a menudo, dándose cuenta de que aquella joven que conoció se había quedado muy atrás. La rubia maduraba a pasos agigantados. Era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Cada día sentía mayor conexión con ella al punto de casi olvidar todo lo pasado. Derrochaba amor por los poros por ella, claro que no se permitía si quiera pensar en ello. Riza por su parte la sentía feliz y parecía sentirse cómoda con su presencia, aún así lucía reservada. Como si fuera consciente de algo que él no.

"¿Me estás escuchando?"-reclamó la rubia.

"Lo siento, creo que me fui por un instante. ¿Podrías repetirlo por favor?"-sonrió Roy.

Riza giró los ojos pero gustosa continuó platicando acerca de lo que increíble que era la gente de Drachma.

Al quien había bajado por un tazón de su frutas secas como botana para ver una película junto a May se detuvo en las escaleras, viéndolos conversar en la estancia tan amenamente, felices….como los mejores amigos….no… era algo más grande.

Por primera vez lo vio. Roy….quizá era de lo peor por haber hecho una propuesta tan baja a Riza, una menor…..A lo mejor le caía en el hígado, era arrogante, estúpido, presumido, mujeriego…..Pero en verdad estaba loco por ella. La forma en que la veía, su trato, como parecía perderse en sus ojos. ¡Ese infeliz en verdad la ama!

Luego vio a Riza, tan dulce pero tan fuerte. Aunque trataba de disimularlo ella también estaba loca por él pero su mirada proyectaba dolor, era como si admitiera amarlo pero supiera que jamás sería suyo.

No sintió celos, un hoyo se formó en su estómago y un terrible remordimiento lo invadió.

"¿Sucede algo Alphonse?"-preguntó May desde las escaleras. Al sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. "Creo que me quedé pensando en….no es nada"-dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

"¡Tienes que decirlo!"-gritó May apuntando hacia su cabeza

"¿Eh?"-parpadeó varias veces el castaño.

"¡Mi intuición me dice que hay algo que te atormenta y para liberarte debes decirlo! ¡La verdad te hará libre!"

"Si May pero…"

"¡Sin peros! ¡Debes hacerlo porque siento una gran tensión en tu ki! Además…"

"¿En mi qué?"-parpadeó el castaño sorprendido

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una semana más pasó luego de la terapia de "Reiki" que le había proporcionado May. Había sido un poco exagerada pero tenía razón en casi todo lo que decía. En los días pasados había confirmado lo que vio ese día en la sala. Roy y Riza se adoraban, y muy a su pesar estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Bajó más tarde lo habitual, seguramente ya todos habrían desayunado, pero como era costumbre tanto Roy como Elizabeth se quedaban a recoger y a platicar por lo menos una hora más. Madame subía a leer y Miles revisaba cuidadosamente toda la casa.

Cuando entró a la cocina como supuso ahí se encontraban, además de May que al verlo entrar se tornó algo seria pero asintió en señal de apoyo. Al sonrió.

"Hermano, buenos días, guardé tu parte del desayuno. Enseguida la caliento"-Estaba por levantarse cuando el castaño alzó su mano para decirle que se detuviera.

"Gracias Elizabeth pero antes….quisiera hablar contigo y…..con Roy"-Éste último borró su sonrisa pero asintió en aprobación. May hizo el intento por marcharse pero Al la detuvo de la misma forma.

"No May, por favor quédate. Tu eres quien me ayudó a tomar esta decisión"-La chica sonrió gustosa con un leve sonrojo.

"Roy….hermana"-La rubia se sorprendió ante esta declaración. Desde que Al le había confesado sus sentimientos prácticamente solo la llamaba así con sus padres. Calló unos instantes, con la mirada baja, como si no supiera por dónde empezar.

"Todo fue una trampa"-sentenció fuertemente viéndolos a los ojos. "El día de la fiesta Rockbell me topé en el aeropuerto con…Rebecca Catalina"

"Era bastante obvio que se habían encontrado en algún punto, a ambos les tomó por sorpresa mi anunció y lo demás creo que los presentes ya lo sabemos"-intervino Roy con molestia. Riza desvió un poco la mirada.

"El lugar es lo de menos, pero tuvimos bastante tiempo para platicar…Ahora me arrepiento pero realizamos un plan para separarlos. Esa noche al llegar llevé a Elizabeth a la terraza para platicar, Rebecca debía hacer lo mismo con Roy, pero a su tiempo"

"¿De qué estás hablando hermano? ¿A qué te refieres con a su tiempo?"-El pelinegro colocó su mano sobre la de ella y con la mirada indicó que lo dejara terminar. May escuchaba sin decir nada.

"Ambos trataríamos de disuadirlos de estar juntos, claro que era obvio que no podríamos, así que cuando no nos viera en la pista, Roy saldría a buscarnos. Eso fue lo que dijo Rebecca y tuvo mucha razón. Cuando eso ocurrió llamó a mi celular para que estuviera atento."

"¡Era la llamada que no quisiste tomar!"-afirmó la rubia.

"En efecto. Lo de tu embarazo me tomó por sorpresa pero en vez de ayudarme a ver las cosas con mayor claridad… me cegaron los celos. El plan original era que debía hacer parecer que ibas tras el dinero de Roy, ya que según Rebecca era lo peor que alguien podría hacerle, y así lo hice….pero además…. tomé lo del embarazo como una oportunidad y….la usé para hacerle creer que ese bebé era mío"-Roy abrió los ojos como platos, sintió unas terribles ganas de irse sobre él pero para su sorpresa la rubia se le adelantó.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?! ¡Pensé que estabas molesto y habías dicho cosas sin sentido pero jamás que fuera con intención de hacernos daño!"-decía mientras golpeaba su pecho y lloraba a cántaros.

"¡Calmate por favor!"-exclamó Roy mientras la separaba del castaño y abrazaba fuertemente.

"Hermana….perdóname por favor"

"Déjanos solos…."-amenazó Roy

"Pero es que…."

"¡DÉJANOS SOLOS!"-gritó. May se acercó a Al y lo tomó del brazo, alejándolo de la cocina con cuidado. Riza lloraba desconsolada en su hombro.

"Shsss…debes calmarte por favor. Te hará daño."-Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y poco a poco fueron cesando sus lágrimas y se calmó su respiración.

"Eso es. Mírame"-Sin dejar sus brazos lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Aún con miles de dudas en su cabeza. Qué pasaría ahora que Roy sabía la verdad. Qué pasaría ahora que ella sabía que todo había sido un engaño. Era cierto que aún así él había dudado, y era imperdonable, pero como dijo Al, era lo peor que podían hacerle.

¿Y si hubiera sido al revés? Ella también tendría dudas, no podía culparlo del todo. Con este torbellino de ideas no pudo ni intuir cuando sintió su boca sobre la suya. Un beso desesperado, abrumador, delicioso, que devolvió con la misma intensidad.

Separaron sus labios luego de unos minutos sin despegarse uno del otro. Roy acarició su mejilla suavemente y casi en un suspiro dijo algo que antes él jamás habría pronunciado.

"Perdón. Nunca debí dudar de ti"-Riza no contuvo las lágrimas.

"¿Crees que con un beso y un perdón se arreglará todo?"-susurró

"¿Qué tal con dos?"-sonrió

"¿Eh?"

Antes que pudiera negarse volvió a besarla. Estuvieron largo rato así, tanto que aunque Riza ya había dejado de llorar, sintió lágrimas en sus mejillas que no eran suyas. Lágrimas cálidas de felicidad pura.

Salieron tomados de la mano de la cocina hacia la estancia, donde May trataba de consolar a Al. Éste al verlos se puso de pie, dispuesto a aceptar golpes, insultos incluso que se alejará de sus vidas.

La rubia soltó un momento a Roy y corrió a los brazos de Al derramando nuevamente lágrimas de felicidad. Sorprendido devolvió el abrazo, llorando también. "Perdón hermana, perdón".

May no pudo evitar llorar también. Lo habían perdonado, a pesar de todo. "Te perdono"-respondió y luego corrió a abrazar a la joven de Xiang. "Esto es gracias a ti amiga. Muchas gracias"-ella solamente asintió en respuesta.

Al y Roy se miraron en señal de tregua. Para el pelinegro sería más difícil perdonarlo pero entendía que no toda la culpa era de él. El mismo era también muy culpable y en su momento arreglaría cuentas con Rebecca.

Un rayo de sol atravesó la ventana principal para sorpresa de todos.

"¡La tormenta ha pasado!"-Se escuchó la fuerte voz de Miles desde arriba.

May y Al corrieron hacia la ventana para tratar de ver un poco hacia afuera por el agujero donde había entrado la luz. Riza y Roy se miraron decididamente. Así era. En efecto la tormenta había llegado a su fin.

* * *

><p>Ojalá les haya gustado y espero ansiosa sus valiosos comentarios. Como siempre muchas gracias por leerme y con tristeza-alegría les digo nuevamente el fin está cerca...solamente un capítulo más.<p>

¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡Besos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	20. Destino

¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz año Nuevo! Espero todos hayan pasado felices fiestas. Yo ando con sentimientos encontrados por el final de esta historia. Espero lo disfruten.

**Inma**: Muchas gracias por el review. Si todo empieza a componerse. Un beso!

**fandita-eromena:** Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! Es una gran alegría saber que te gusta la historia. Terapia reiki es una especie de tratamiento de medicina alternativa en la que te curan con las manos y buscan tu equilibrio de energía. Hace mucho tomé una, te recuestan en una cama y tocan tus chakras que son puntos específicos de tu energía. Recuerdo que también juegan mucho con la luz. En una ocasión tomé también una de grupo pero como que la persona no estaba muy preparada porque juegan mucho con las emociones y en vez de salir en paz absorbí mucho estrés y resentimientos de otras personas del grupo que tomaban la terapia. Pero es una experiencia padre, la individual en mi caso, y te sientes muy bien. Nos leemos!

**JhenniferB:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Espero este cap también lo disfrutes. Un beso!

**Diana Carolina:** Poco a poco, espero te guste la historia. Saludos!

**rizarukia-mustanghawkeye:** Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews. Ojalá el final también te guste y te emocione. Un abrazo!

**wendy:** Mil gracias por el review. Y no hay de que agradecer. Un beso!

**Hashiki**: Reí con lo de la cárcel. No seré tan drástica pero ya verás. Espero te guste el final. Gracias por comentar. Un beso!

* * *

><p>¡Se ve hermosa Srita. Rebecca!-exclamó ilusionada la chica encargada de los arreglos de su vestido de novia.<p>

Rebecca había elegido un precioso vestido color ivory, strapple en corte sirena, resaltando su muy bien formada figura. Tenía un detalle de flores plateadas en la cintura, así como flores de encaje en la cola.

"Aquí está el velo que solicitó"-agregó otra encargada que junto con la otra pusieron en el sencillo chongo que se había hecho la pelinegra.

Era un tul blanco como de tres metros, así que no arrastraba mucho. Alrededor tenía los mismos detalles en encaje que el vestido.

"La altura del vestido y el velo ¿Los siente bien Srita. Rebecca o algo no le agrada?"

"No, está perfecto"

"Camine un poco por favor, para corroborar"-ambas la ayudaron a bajar del escalón. Caminó unos pasos por la alfombra hasta acercarse más a un gran espejo que cubría toda una pared. Estaba viendo cada detalle cuando desde el espejo pudo vislumbrar una cabellera muy familiar.

"¡Roy! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?"-se giró y corrió hacia él.

Aunque se comportó serio y distante no esquivo su abrazo. "Me alegra mucho saber que pudiste salir bien de ese país, pero no deberías estar aquí. No debes ver mi vestido antes de la boda"-Trató de bromear pero su sonrisa cayó al ver que éste no la correspondía.

Tardó un poco pero devolvió la sonrisa haciendo recuperar el aliento por un segundo más a la pelinegra. "No te preocupes, no usarás ese vestido….al menos conmigo"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**HARRASSMENT**

_Capítulo XX_

Destino

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:

Trisha se encontraba lavando los platos cuando sonó el timbre. Miró el reloj, pasaban de las 8 pm. Desconcertada salió a atender la puerta.

"¿Quién es?-preguntó

"Soy yo, Alphonse"-emocionada abrió la puerta. Lo invitó a pasar pero éste se quedó bajo la puerta.

"¿Al? ¿Ocurre algo? Entra, es tarde y hace frío."

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti"-estiró su brazo y jaló algo. Riza apareció frente a sus ojos.

"¡Hija no puede ser!"-ambas se abrazaron y lloraron un rato. Ante la conmoción bajaron Van y Ed. No pudieron contener la emoción y también lloraron. Luego de muchos abrazos y saludos pasaron a la sala.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí"-aún lloraba Trisha. Van la consolaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

"Lo siento mucho. Nunca quise lastimarlos ni dejarlos de esa manera. En estos meses me he dado cuenta que debí hacer las cosas de otra forma y lo inmadura que he sido. Pero ya estoy aquí, para corregir mis errores"

"Eso es lo que menos nos importa hija. Nos alegra que estés bien, tan bien. Luces hermosa embarazada"-contestó su padre.

"Papá…gracias"-Y el llanto volvió.

Cuando recuperaron la compostura comenzaron a platicar. Desde el momento que abandonó su casa hasta lo que había pasado durante Diciembre, la visita de Al y….la verdad.

Aunque por un momento hubo tensión todo se relajó con el mismo amor y compresión que Riza había mostrado hacia su hermano. Eran casi las 12 de la noche cuando el timbre sonó.

La rubia y el castaño se miraron en acuerdo. "Parece que las sorpresas de este día aún no han terminado"-agregó Trisha.

Riza fue quien acudió a abrir la puerta. Todos se tensaron al verla entrar nuevamente a la estancia con Roy. Éste hizo una reverencia y se acercó más a todos.

"Lamento la hora pero no podía posponer esto. De todo corazón quiero pedirles perdón por el daño que le he hecho a su hija y por tanto a toda su familia. Pero de la misma manera, con el corazón….no…con el alma, con mi vida como garantía, quisiera pedirles la mano de su hija"

"¿Cómo dices eso? ¡En todos los periódicos ha salido tu compromiso con la tal Catalina esa!"-Está vez fue Ed quien intervino poniéndose de pie.

"Estoy consciente de eso, y es por ello que he llegado tan tarde. Antes de venir debía arreglar ese asunto"

"¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?"-amenazó Ed. Algo que sorprendió a todos, especialmente a Riza. En su tiempo fuera no solamente ella había crecido. Su hermano se convertía en un hombre.

"Yo abogo y respondo por él."-sentenció Al

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Estás seguro que no hará nada?"-cuestionó Riza, quien iba de copiloto en el auto con Roy. Llevaba un blusón de manga larga rojo y unos leggins color café, así como unas botas al tobillo y un suéter ligero.

"Solo me costará unos cuantos ceros, pero eso quedó arreglado"-sonrió viéndola un momento, después siguió su vista al camino. La rubia miró lo guapo que era, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa azul y su abrigo. Sin olvidar sus lentes sexys claro. ¡Ah que belleza!

"Abre la guantera, verás a lo que me refiero". Dentro había varios papeles y al revisarlos se sorprendió al ver que eran facturas….en efecto por muchos ceros. Eran las cuotas de banquetes, salones, flores, etc, que cobraban por la eminente cancelación de la boda del año.

"Espejo principal, alfombra, vestido, mantilla, ¿2 uniformes de empleadas de la boutique "Bellísima?"-leyó la rubia

"Dije que estaba arreglado, no que había sido así de fácil. Debiste ver el escándalo"-rió.

"Sé que Rebecca hizo mal y todo pero me siento un poco mal por ella. Era su boda, su gran día…."-suspiró.

"Tu gran día Elizabeth….pronto lo será. Así que ya no pienses en eso"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llegaron a la mansión de Dante, y antes que Fuerey fueron recibidos por ella misma. Quien prácticamente le estrello el periódico a Roy, donde salía la foto de la desquiciada novia abandonada de Mustang. Dirigiendo a Riza una mirada fría.

Incluso estaba el testimonio de una de las pobres empleadas a las que destruyó su uniforme. "Nunca había visto algo parecido, arrancó su propio vestido con las manos, destruyó nuestro precioso espejo con sus zapatos y nos desgarró la ropa"

Roy rió, mentalmente claro, al recordar la imagen de Rebecca prácticamente como simio loco aventando todo a diestra y siniestra.

"Lo siento madre, sabes que Rebecca siempre fue bastante caprichosa y no olvidemos berrichunda"

"Sabes perfectamente que eso es lo de menos. Seguramente todo tiene que ver con…ésta"

"Te exijo más respeto para mi futura esposa y madre de tu futuro nieto"-Dante abrió los ojos como platos y regresó a ver el vientre de la joven.

"¡Esto es increíble!"-reprochó mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia la parte trasera del jardín.

Roy la siguió al mismo paso mientras que Riza un poco más despacio también fue tras ellos.

Antes de acercarse observó como discutían. Dante se había sentado en una bella mesa y Roy de pie le reprochaba. Su madre no parecía dar su brazo a torcer y él cada vez se alteraba más. ¿Es que todo siempre tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Alguna vez algo les saldría bien a la primera?

Entonces sintió el movimiento de su bebé. Lo acarició y como una batería que se cargaba se llenó de amor.

"Tienes razón. El amor lo puede todo y tu eres….eso…. amor"-acarició su vientre, suspiró y se acercó lentamente a ellos.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ellos ambos guardaron silencio. Dante volteó su mirada a otro lado y cuando Roy iba a comenzar a gritar otra vez, Riza le pidió que esperara. Se paró frente a su futura suegra quien insistía en ignorarla. Ella ni se esforzó en hablar, solamente tomó sus manos, aún contra su resistencia, y las puso en su abultado vientre.

Su bebé no dejaba de moverse y pronto Dante dejó de resistirse. Como una niña lo acarició y sin saber cómo colocó su cabeza como si tratará de escuchar lo que el bebé tenía que decir.

Roy se acercó y colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Riza.

"Mi nieto….es mi nieto"-sollozó alejándose de ambos.

"Mamá, lo ves, es tu nieto y Elizabeth la mujer que amo como loco"-se arrodilló. "Madre, nunca hemos sido muy unidos, pero es muy importante para mí que la aceptes, siento haber roto tus ilusiones con Rebecca pero no la amo"

"¡Lo sé! Siempre lo supe….es sólo que….creo que me vi en los ojos de Rebecca. Siendo únicamente la sombra de un gran amor….Lo siento, hablaremos en otro momento. Quiero irme a descansar."

"Espera es que…"

"En otro momento….hijo…por favor".

Fuerey llegó oportunamente y llevó a la Sra. a su habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riza se observó durante varios minutos. Se había quedado en la habitación sola para respirar 5 minutos antes de la ceremonia. Su madre había le había hecho una trenza de lado con un pequeño flequillo. Una flor blanca adornaba su peinado.

Su vestido era sencillo strapple largo, moldeando su más grande pancita. Estaba entrando la primavera junto con su séptimo mes de embarazo. Traía unos zapatos de piso azules, cortesía de May, su dama de honor.

"Ya es hora"-entró May sin tocar con su ramo, portando un bonito vestido corto azul rey corte princesa y de tirantitos. La rubia suspiró profundo. Siempre soñó con su gran día, como toda mujer. Jamás pasó por su cabeza que ese día llegaría tan pronto y que estaría esperando un hijo.

Tal vez no era lo convencional, pero no le importaba y mucho menos le avergonzaba su condición. Al contrario, se sentía soñada no solo por compartir uno de los días más importantes de su vida con el hombre de sus sueños y fantasías. Sino porque también lo compartiría con el otro ser sin el que se preguntaba cómo había podido vivir hasta ahora.

Toda su familia y amigos estaban ahí. Sus padres quien la entregaban, seguida de su dama de honor May, sus Madrinas Elisia, Winry y Gracia así como sus padrinos Al, Ed y Maes. La familia Rockbell, Miles y su familia, Madame Christmas. Roy además había invitado a Fuerey y por supuesto a Dante quien posiblemente no asistiría.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la parte de los votos y solicitaron los anillos, se sorprendieron al ver a Dante llegar con ellos.

"Lo siento tuve que pedirle el favor a mi querida Winry"-sonrió. "Estoy aquí para demostrar mi aprobación y mis deseos de felicidad a mis hijos y por supuesto a mi nieto".

Luego de ese momento todo siguió con normalidad hasta llegar a la parte donde Riza y Roy se aceptaron para toda la vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riza veía con dulzura desde la puerta como Roy jugaba con su pequeña hija. Había cumplido el año y ya comenzaba a querer dar sus primeros pasos.

"Vamos, ven con papá"-la pequeña niña de tez blanca, ojos color miel y cabello negro corto, con sus piernas tambaleantes se ponía de pie pero aún no podía mantenerse. Se caía y hacia puchero. Sin embargo, Roy la animaba a seguir, y volvía a intentarlo sin llorar una y otra vez.

"Veo que es igual de obstinada que cierta persona que conozco"-La niña volvió a caerse pero esta vez al ver a su mamá comenzó a llorar. Ésta la cargó y consoló hasta que sonrió de nuevo.

"No es obstinada, se llama perseverancia. Y tiene una hermosa sonrisa, igualita a la mujer que amo"-se acercó y le dio un beso corto. La bebé volvió a hacer carita de puchero.

"Claro que también hay beso para mi princesita, mi Elizabeth chiquita"-besó su frente haciéndola reír y pedir sus brazos.

"Parece que ella tampoco puede resistirse a los encantos del Sr. Mustang"-Roy guiñó un ojo y Riza giró los ojos sacando un pequeño sobre de su pantalón.

"Mira lo que llegó esta mañana"-dijo sacando un papel y colocándoselo para que lo leyera.

"Sr. Y Sra. Mustang es un placer invitarlos a la celebración del matrimonio de nuestros hijos….¡May Wong y Alphonse Hawkeye! ¿En serio van a casarse?"-leyó con sorpresa.

"Por supuesto. Y va a ser en grande, son alrededor de 800 invitados"-Por un segundo la mente de Roy imaginó a May presentándole a sus 600 hermanos, primos, sobrinos…..

"Era de esperarse…Supongo que la celebrarán en Xiang, así que me encargaré de arreglar nuestros papeles, especialmente los de mi Rizita"-

"Así es, los invitados de Al no llegan ni a los 100. Será bueno ver nuevamente a todos. Espero que Al no la esté pasando mal en Drachma"-La pequeña empezó a aplaudir al escuchar el nombre de su tío.

"Me parece una excelente noticia y no lo creo. Él mismo fue quien decidió quedarse en tu lugar, todo para estar al lado de la no poco escandalosa de May"

"Increíble…¿cierto? Al estuvo….encaprichado conmigo durante varios años y aunque fue difícil todos encontramos el camino correcto"-sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

"Así es, pero no más desvíos innecesarios, a menos que los tomemos juntos, pero separados jamás"-sonrió

Y así fue como cada pieza del rompecabezas quedo en su sitio, y aunque las dificultades siempre podrían aparecer, juntos enfrentarían cualquier desafío de la vida, porque al menos, ya habían cumplido su primer destino: amar.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo. Gracias en serio a todos los que comentan y a quienes aunque no lo hacen disfrutan con lo que escribo. Espero ansiosa sus opiniones del final.<p>

Aprovechando este espacio quiero desearles lo mejor para este año que empieza, que cumplan todas sus metas y que les sobre salud, que es lo primordial para cumplir todo lo demás. Reciban un gran beso y abrazo desde su casa México.

Los quiero mucho. ¡Besos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


End file.
